


Making A Lover

by Hana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Hospital, Jealousy, Korean/British Armin, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Rival Relationship, Romance, Should only be posted on FF.net by geekyficwriter and here by me Hana, Song fic, Song references, Unrequited Love, any other versions are fake, cross dressing, crossdressing!Armin, don't worry they are relevant, eremin-main, father hits son but as disipline so not sure if abuse, hardworking Armin, hiatus for now, idol school, literally it's the grandpa so yeah, not every chapter they sing a song, parent's romance side story, platonic-ish armin/connie, rude rich boy Eren, shoujou, this is an idol au so yeah songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert was a simple college student, he had the top grades, and of course his grandfather. He never cared for romance for himself, only caring for the characters in Korean dramas, and animes. So he lived his life in peace . However when he moves to another country things take an unexpected turn when he has to pose as a girl because of a certain model who takes over his life. No pretending to be the fiancee of Eren Jaeger America's top model, he has to attend two schools while still preserving his true identity. Things couldn't have gotten worse, but like life nothing is simple. When Jean, Armin's childhood friend, shows up to win his heart, how will Armin deal with this love triangle.</p><p>Not to mention that all of this chaos may cost him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Admin: SO HERE WE GO! KEEP INMIND ARMIN IS HALF BRITISH AND KOREAN, SINCE I SAW THIS ONE POST AND HE WAS ADORABLE AS IT! PLUS THIS IS AU SO I DO WHAT I LIKE! Enjoy~! I kinda have a thing for rich!eren, and poor hardworking!armin. Also I know Erenx Christa is a weir paring. But with her personality in the manga I think it fits with her being the villain or something.

"Grandpa,I said I'll be fine for the millionth time in a row. You don't have to worry so much,and it's only college." Armin,a very youthful boy with shoulder length blond hair said to his grandfather as he was about to board his plan. It had been a few months since summer break had started, and a week since he would be able to go to the university of his dreams. Though he wasn't well off,Armin was able to get in on a scholarship. Standing over his grandfather at a height of 5'4, still having yet to grow to his goal height, Armin hugged the old man one last time.

"Promise me that you'll call me every now and then. Even come back to ask for money if you need to." His grandfather told him as he let go of Armin to have one more look at him.

"I promise, to call you as much as I can. I love you, take care." Allowing the gate keeper to see his ticket, Armin took one last look at his grandfather blowing him a kiss before he left onto the plane. Taking his seat near the window, He watched as the heavy metal machine lifted itself from the ground, and into the sky as his hand up to glass window.

"Goodbye England, Hello America."

* * *

 

A few hours later, the plane came to a complete stop. The passengers piled out of the plane gathering their things from the luggage claim. Grabbing his luggage and navigating himself through the sea of people, Armin stood in the center of the air port looking for an exit that had the least amount of people. Finding an exit, Armin took a quick second to look at the address of the small apartment he had bought before hand.

It didn't cost much, and it seemed like the perfect thing to do. Armin knew if he were to get a dorm with a roommate he would never get any studying done. Walking out of the doors of the airport, Armin hauled a cab that took him all the way to his new living quarters. After paying for his ride, Armin took one look at where he would be living and winced upon seeing it.

It was a run down apartment complex with not many people living in it. It wasn't the in the worst place in L.A., but it wasn't in the best either. Walking up to the roof, and across it, he found his little living space. Getting the key, he unlocked it, immediately throwing his luggage into it. Huffing from all the work he had to do, the blond he stretched for the first time since he arrived in such a strange country.

"Aigooo, let's start unpacking the checking out the area." And that he did. Navigating himself through the tiny one room apartment, Armin walked into the room, to see that it was indeed furnished as promised. Laying down his luggage he neatly unpacked his clothes,and placed them into the cabinets where they belonged.

After he was done, Armin took a second to look around once more, until he opened his door to see a fridge. Making a mental note to do groceries with whatever money he had left, he also noted he had to look for a job. Deciding to start on the second thing first, Armin disappeared back into his tiny room, and started to dress for an interview. Putting on: a dress shirt, sweater vest, khaki pants, sneakers, his reading,glasses, and a hair clip to keep his hair from covering his face Armin grabbed his wallet,bag ,phone,and keys, and was out the door.

Taking a bus to a shopping plaza Armin looked around happy he planned everything ahead of time. He knew he would have to be working 2-3 jobs on the spot. It didn't bother him in the least, since he was use to helping add money to support his grandfather always fearing his retirement money would run out. Though the old man begged him not to work so hard and concentrate on studies, Armin insisted he would be able to keep everything up.

Pulling out a list of jobs wanted around the shopping mall, Armin started to go to each and everyone if only to improve his chances in getting a job. After he went through interview after interview, Armin decided he would take a break and find something to drink. Going to the closest market, he bought a green tea for himself as he sat down in a public eating area he couldn't help but notice a fight going on between a girl and a boy.

As he watched intently he started to notice the situation getting worse. Deciding he liked having a peaceful environment the blond, got up with his things and started to walk past him. During this process he heard the male scream, " I've been seeing someone else , and she's better than you."

Internally screaming that things were about to get good, Armin was then taken by the wrist and forced into a hug by this mysterious male. Being face-to-face, with his torso;Armin's glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. Then he was turned around and shown to a woman with similar blond hair to his, including his blue eyes. In all honesty, Armin thought the other was beautiful, and wondered why they were breaking up. The second thought was, why was he being hugged by this mysterious man he didn't know in the least.

"This is my new girlfriend see. She has everything you have, but she's better, smarter, and cuter. Now buzz off."

* * *

**-Earlier that same day-**

"Eren where do you think you're going?" A man with glasses, long brown hair who was in his fifties asked as he looked up from his papers. His name was Grisha Jaeger, owner of a modeling agency. His son Eren Jaeger was one of the models who was soon to be the heir to the agency. Eren to say the least was handsome. With chiseled features, soft skin, sculpted abs, a tan, and forest green eyes anyone woman,even man,would fall for him. He stood at 5'11. His adopted sister Mikasa was a model was well. She had everything she was elegant, beautiful, and tall. She was the best of the best and earned her keep as Grisha had said.

"I'm going somewhere, I'm a grown man. I don't need to tell you." Eren angrily replied adjusting the hat on his head to hide his identity.

"Well I need to know, because of your schedule."

"Let my manager find me when you need me. I'm leaving." Eren storms out without another word being said. In truth Eren hated his father. Since the day he hit puberty,and started to show model like qualities he was thrown into the family business. Not only that, but he had started to get anger issues ever since an accident that happened when he was fifteen years old that the refuses to talk about.

Getting into his car, Eren decided he would take his anger out on someone and who else but his girlfriend. Now Eren was a nice boyfriend, never had be beaten a girl or abused any partners. However, he when he was bored, or terribly angry he had a horrible habit of breaking up in a specific way. Calling up his current girlfriend, Christa, Eren drove on to the mall to break up with her.

Getting out of the car, he slams it shut activating the alarm as he leaves. Looking around he waited for her sipping on a milkshake trying to hold in his anger he tapped his fingers on the table. When Eren laid eyes on a tiny blond in a ruffly pink dress, her hair tied back in a pony tail he stood up and pretended like nothing was wrong,Playing on with the act that it as just another get together. When Christa had suggested something about his dreams, that is where everything started.

"You know Christa, I have a lot of dreams. I dream of being successful, having a family, and being your ex." Immediately after saying that Christa looked at Eren with sorrow filled eyes not believing what she was hearing.

"Y-You can't be serious r-right?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Eren who was too angry for any pity rolled his eyes looked at her watching as she acted like she really cared. The bases of their relationship was all for looks anyways. The Christa he originally had met was nice at first, but when she turned into Historia her professional self she was a money grubber and rude.

During their fake relationship she had indeed fallen in love with Eren, but Eren didn't feel the same way. In all nothing about this break up made Eren guilty except for the fact how it carried out into a huge argument where he was making her cry mentioning her insecurities. Looking around for a safer way to end things. Eren spotted a blond that looked almost exactly like Christa, but something about 'her' had him attracted to 'her'.

Seeing as she was about to leave, obviously hearing some of the things he was saying tho Christa Eren thinks fast.

"I've been seeing someone else, and she's better than you!" Looking over to the other blond he had set his target on. Eren reaches his arm out and grabs Armin as fast as he could into a hug, then turning him around to face Christa.

"This is my new girlfriend see. She has everything you have, but she's better, smarter, and cuter. Now buzz off!" Eren exclaims to Christa who only slaps him in return as she dashes away crying

"Phew glad that's over." He sights in relief letting go of Armin.

"W-what w-was that for!?" Armin exclaimed as he blushes.

"Sorry Miss I-..."

"Mister! I'm a boy."

"Wait what, no you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it."

"O-Okay then." Embarrassing Armin grabs Eren's hand and puts in on his chest allowing him to feel it for breast.

"Wow, you have to have the flattest chest for a girl."

"천치! I said I-I'm a boy!"

"S-sorry, I was only joking around. And what language was that?"

"Korean, and you still h-haven't answered my question."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just, I, well it was a nasty break up. Sorry for calling you a girl and stuff and using you."

"Apology accepted, I-I'm sorry for coming off mean. I just hate it when people think I'm a girl."

"Well it's really how short you are and small."

"Oh and since when did you corner the market on judging on looks."

"Since I became a model."

"Pfft, and model good one."

"I really am, haven't you ever heard about Eren Jaeger?"

"No, I-I really can't say I do. I've never really been interested in anything but books."

"Oh well then you best get to know. It can come in handy one day."

"Ha ha, like I'll ever need to know the name of a model. Let alone one with anger issues as far as I can tell." Looking at his watch, Armin freaked out and dashed away without even caring to say goodbye to Eren, or even giving him his name. It was close to the time his bus was to arrive and he was about to be late to go food shopping. Running as fast as he humanly could, the blond barely made it to the bus on time.

Getting aboard, he took a seat and he checked his bag to see everything was in there. Panicking noticing his phone was yet to be found, he cursed internally.

"How am I going to call grandpa now?" Armin said in disappointment not having to go through the task of trying to get a hold of another phone wasting more of his money. Arriving at the super market, Armin got simple foods like snack, instant ramen, and juice. He couldn't afford meat yet so he guess he had to wait. As he walked home, Armin looked around the area for anything suspicious happening.

When he decided the area was secure, Armin stopped looking and continued to look straight towards home. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he unloaded his food and started to make it as well. Just as everything was about done, Armin for the first time in years sat alone on the floor hunched over a small table. Trying to hold back his tears, Armin swallowed his meal and started to get ready for bed closely after finishing.

Setting up his futon, blankets, and pillow, Armin laid down on the set and gazed at the stars through his window.

"Goodnight Grandfather, I love you." He mumbles before curling into a ball a ball before going to sleep.

* * *

 

"Wait you forgot you phone!" Eren shouted to Armin as he ran off having his phone slip out of his bag. Running as fast as he could Eren tried to catch up to the blond but that proved to be almost impossible. Stopping in his tracks when he heard his own cell phone ring, Eren reluctantly picked the cellular device up. Once he placed the speaker to his ear, he heard nothing but the screaming of his agent and glass shattering.

Wincing at the sounds, Eren took that as a sign to go to the studio. Placing the cell phone into his pocket, he started to jog back to the garage taking his hat and shades off. Driving as fast as he could to the studio, Eren walked into see Christa on a holy rampage.

"What happened here?" He ask curiously knowing he would regret the answer he got.

"Your little break up with Historia, that's what happened!People at the mall noticed your fight and started to record it! They even got the moment you mystery girl came in!" Christa's Manager responded as her phone kept on ringing.

"So it was just a break up."

"Just a break up! It's every where, your career is on the line. How are we suppose to announce you becoming an actor when all this is happening. Who is this girl anyways?" Eren's manager asked frantically trying to piece everything together in his mind.

"Just someone I met in college."

"Well, you better get her to the next press conference and announce explain everything. The tabloids are going nuts over this."

"I'll find a way okay, I promise. Just c-can we please do our work before my dad kills me?"

"Yes yes, fine. Start undressing and go into make-up and wardrobe."

* * *

 

Weeks passed by since Eren and Armin's meeting and one of the two seemed to have forgotten everything about meeting the other. Armin had gotten three jobs and had started school. One job was at a cafe where he cleaned table, a delivery man, and lastly front desk for a hotel. Though each day was more tiring then the next, Armin had to earn enough money for his rent,food,water, internet, and electricity. Not only that, but his tuition fund just in case the next yea he couldn't get a scholarship for some odd reason.

One day working as front desk, he was typing away at a computer when all of the sudden a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey there stranger." The voice said as Armin looked up to see who the voice belonged to. In front of him was a tall man with ash-brown hair and long face.

"Jean!" Armin exclaimed in surprise as he rushed over to Jean giving him a giant hug. "W-why are you here? I-I thought you and Marco were in New York?"

"We were, but I got transferred to your school. So, I wanted to surprise you at school but never found you. And I was just checking in here until the apartment I rented was ready."

"That's so great! I can't believe I'll have someone to talk to now. You don't know how lonely I've been without my grandfather." Armin says as he hugs Marco tightly causing the other to blush.

"Y-yeah, Well now you don't have to be. Still the workaholic I see?"

"Hee hee, of course. I-I need to you know make myself useful somehow."

"Armin you've always been useful and more."

"T-thank you J-Jean. You're a good friend you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Oh you!"

"Oh me."

"Well Why don't we," Interrupted by his watch's beeping Armin sighed," Sorry I have to go to my other job. Hey what's your phone number, when I get a phone I'll call you."

"You don't have a phone? Really?"

"Long story."

"Okay, do you have a paper or something for me to write this down on?"

"No I can memorize it."

"Oh you trying to brag smarty pants? You trying to brag." Jean playfully says as he lightly punches Armin's shoulder.

"Ha ha, no I'm not."

"Okay then it's, XXX-XXX-XXXX. Got that?"

"Yup, all in my brain."

"Good."

"Well I gotta go now, see ya soon." Armin says as he waves off to Jean who smiles and waves back watching the other leave.

"I actually came here for you." Jean whispers before turning around and leaving to his room.

Armin who was out of breath rode his bike all the way to his delivery boy job dressed in his uniform already ready for the deliveries to begin. Walking into the joint, he punched in his card and went to the delivery list. Already he saw that we was late for the first one on his shift. Running around asking for the food needed to the delivery, Armin loaded each and everyone of the large order onto his company motorcycle and was off.

* * *

 

"Eren it's been weeks, where is this mystery girl?The conference is we still haven't found a replacement to act as her." Eren's manager nagged as Eren was in the middle of getting his make-up done for the conference.

"Ahh let me think, we sure as hell can't use Christa since everyone knows her. Ahh, I need food!" Eren exclaims as he hears a knock at the door. Getting up he walks over to the door opening it.

Behind the door was a small blond with his hair tired into a pony tail, with a hat saying Minhyuk's Korean BBQ. When the delivery person showed his face behind the hat, it showed the face of the one Eren was looking for.

"Hello sir," Armin began not noticing the way Eren was looking at him, " I'm here on delivery for a Mr. Smith."

"Get in!" Eren says grabbing Armin's wrist,and shoving him through the doors along with the food in his hands. Shutting the door immediately behind him, Eren looked at his manager with a nod.

"W-what's happening?" Armin ask timidly, now scared for his around it was nothing but a blank room with a few chairs and tables.

"Is this her?" The manager ask hope in his voice.

"Yes it is." Eren replies with a smile placing his hands on Armin's shoulder's and giving a big smile.

"Thank heavens! Maria, Rose, Sina you know what to do! Get her ready for the conference we only have a half our."

"Yessir!" The three make-up, hair, and clothes expert replied with a salute and quickly ran over to Armin with an Evil glint in their eyes. Grabbing Armin's arms they dragged the poor boy into a separate room without telling him anything.

"W-where are you taking me!? L-let go of me!H-Hey don't take my clothes off!" Armin yells struggling against the women's grip.

"Oh my gosh your skin is so soft and flawless~!" Maria sang as she felt Armin's face.

"No No, her hair is so silky;I can't even tell you how jealous I am~!" Rose stated.

"Ahh, her boobs haven't grown in yet how cute~!" Sina stated as she started to measure Armin for his clothes.

"W-what are y-you guys going to do to me?"

"Nothing harmful in the least, we're going to make you pretty. It's time to turn this boring girl into a princess."

"I-I don't want to be a princess. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING BORING GIRL!?"

"My my she's so touchy. Calm down you might break one of the walls we have here." Mara joked around as she helped place Armin onto a laid back seat, and started doing his make up.

"But I'm on duty for my job right now! I can't just ditch it."

"Hmmm, we'll take care of that; don't worry."

"Hey are you a half?" Rose asked innocently as she started to comb Armin's hair as she waited for the curler to get hot.

"Y-yes, I'm half British and Korean..."

"Awww how cute~!"

"I-I don't see how that' cute."

"Eh, just is."

"Hmm, we'll have to do with ruffles or a boy in front of her chest region to draw the fact away that she has no boobs." Sina yells from the clothe rack. "Oh, heels will work well for her too since she's a bit short."

"I'm not that short!"

"Honey, model around here are at least close to 6 feet."

"I'm no model though."

"You should be you're beautiful."

"T-thank, y-you I-I guess." Armin replied with a blush completely forgetting the fact the he was abducted. Allowing them to do whatever they wanted, Armin waited patiently to see why they were doing all of this to him. Closing his eyes he tried to remember any events that would have lead to the moment but nothing had came to mind. Hearing only the light clinking of make-up being opened and closed, along with something hot going through his hair, Armin simply laid there wondering if they just needed an extra model.

When Maria and Rose were done, it was Sina's turn to work her magic. Having to still close his eyes due to the fact his eye lashes were drying, he allowed the woman to dress him feeling a bit shy as she did so. When he felt she was done putting his clothes on, he felt no pants on him which was odd since he still felt fabric around his body. What caused him to open his eyes finally was the fact that he felt himself grow taller all of the sudden when his feet were being touched.

Opening his eyes, he saw the damage they had done. His eyes had eyeliner around them defining his eyes more, his eye lashes were longer almost giving him a doll like his eyes lids was a light pink eye shadow that looked good with his natural skin color. Blush on his cheeks allowed him to look more alive rather than his pale self from before.

His hair was half up and down. The part that was down was curled at the ends as this hair that was tied up was held up with a black bow. His clothes however shocked him the most. One him was a over knee length pink and black dress. Starting from the collar and down to his mid chest were ruffles that had black outlining them so it would be more defined. Wrapping around the middle of his chest where the ruffles ended was a black line dividing the upper part of the dress from the top.

The length of the dress had two black lined ruffles where the dress stopped. And his shows where black two inch heels.

"W-what d-did you do to me!?" Armin exclaimed in panic looking at the three women.


	2. Beautiful Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren make a deal.

"W-what d-did you do to me!?" Armin yelled out once more,trying to get the attention of three women who were still in shock from the first time. Judging by the expressions on their faces, it seemed as if they were unsure how to answer him. Huddling up in a circle, the three women decided on what was the best approach to the situation at hand. Nodding in agreement after their chatter had died down, the three took hold of Armin and dragged him out a door.

Being forcefully pushed through two doors he saw flashing lights and a herd of people coming towards him. Looking around frantically Armin tried to find a way out,but nothing seemed to work. In all his years of preparing himself for things, this had to be the one thing he was unprepared for. Squinting his eyes from the blinding lights around him, Armin surveyed the area more seeing a dark figure come towards him.

"Honey you're here." The figure said only to be revealed as none other than the man who dragged him into this. Wrapping one of his arm's around Armin's shoulder's, he lead the blond to a seat in front of large table with microphones. As they walked Eren leaned down to whisper into Armin's ear.

"Play along with everything, and I won't embarrass you on live television." Eren threatened with a smile on his face. After hearing such a threat, Armin's nerves started to kick in. How on earth could this man embarrass him more than he already has, Armin thought. When the chatter in the room started to silence, the sound of someone tapping the microphone alerted caught everyone's attention.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming here today on such short notice. As you know,I kinda got into a nasty break up with my old girlfriend Historia. Since all of you have been dying to know, this is my new girlfriend." Eren gesture to Armin who quickly looks up nervously avoiding everyone's glares.

"Shy one isn't she? What's her name?" A reporter inquired with his hand raised.

"Her name is umm, why am I doing all the talking?Why don't you tell them your name sweetie?"

"M-my name?" Armin confusingly replies looking at Eren with pleading eyes ,asking him not to do this,only earned him a light kick to the knee from Eren causing him to wincing .

"M-My name is, Cho Hee Adams. It's a pleasure to meet y-you all." Armin reluctantly says to the crowd looking down as the twiddles with his curls.

"Cho Hee, I see you have a ring on your left ring finger. Are you by chance getting married?"

"M-Marriage!?" 'Cho Hee', exclaimes looking at his finger to find a ring wondering when the three women put that on him.

"Oh dear don't act so shy about it. I proposed to you in the best way possible too."

"R-really?"

"Yes don't you remember? We were playing  _Cards Against Humanity_  with our friends. And when it was your turn to be the judge, the card said best feeling in the world. So then I grabbed the 'do it yourself' card, and wrote down having you say yes to marrying me with my name signed at the bottom . So then everyone else left their's blank,we returned them to then picked out the only one with the writing on it, and read it out loud.

The best feeling in the world, is having you say yes to marrying me. Ha ha, I remember after you read that you started crying,and everyone around me thought I was breaking up with you through the card game. So then I panicked and looked at your face and then you kissed me yelling yes before you did so.

Good thing too. I was starting to think you weren't going to say yes, and I was going to get my ass beat."

Listening intently to Eren's story everyone including Armin started to swoon over how romantic it was. Imagining the scenario in his head, Armin didn't realize he was making love struck eyes towards Eren. In all honesty, Armin thought the scenario would be the way he would want someone to propose to him. He knew it would never happen to him, so the only spontaneous thing allowed in his life was day dreaming of an exciting life.

Soon his thoughts wondered to the current situation at hand realizing how spontaneous the whole scene was. Shaking his head riding himself of his thoughts, Armin went back to reality seeing everyone take pictures of him staring at Eren. Feeling his face heat up, Armin looked down to the side allowing his hair to hide his blush.

"Now now, enough about us. I don't want Cho Hee fainting from her nerves. I'll let my manager take care of everything." Eren says quickly as he gets up taking Armin with him. Without words, he brought Armin into a car and told his driver to drive to his house. The ride there was silent. Neither Armin nor, Eren would talk to each other.

No matter how much Armin wanted to ask Eren what he was planning to do with him, he remained quiet not knowing how to start up the conversation. He was completely scared. It was almost as if he were being abducted like in the movies, except your usual kidnapper doesn't make you over into the opposite sex.

Looking down to his lap, Armin played with his dress,and waited for the car to take its final stop. After a good thirty minutes, the car no longer moved. On Eren's end, the driver respectfully bowed and opened the door for him. Moving around the car and doing the same for Armin but instead leaving a hand out, Armin gladly took it still trying to get use to his heels.

"Follow me." Eren commands without another word. Following his orders Armin tried his best to make sure his ankles wouldn't give in as he walked down the pavement,and into a large house. Tripping a few times as he went up three steps,Armin was able to make it into the house without any injuries. Standing at the entrance Armin was amazed by the sight.

Across from him to his left was a well furnished living room with a flat screen TV, white couch, glass coffee table, fur rug,and book shelves along the stairs. To his right was a clean kitchen with the finest utensils money could buy. And near the kitchen was a white table that was able to sit six people. Past that was a glass door that lead to a pool.

"Wow." Armin said as he looked as many places as possible.

"You like the place?" Eren asked as he laid out tea and cookies for them.

"I-It looks expensive really."

"Well it should be, I only get the best money come here." Eren suggest pointing to seat next to him on the couch.

"But why? I-I mean don't get me wrong it's nice and all, but it's pointless when you can get it cheaper. W-what am I saying? Why did you bring me here!? Why am I dressed like this? Why did you kidnap me!?"

"Whoa whoa slow down there, calm your fake tits."

"Can you not?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for everything but I really needed you, and I think this can benefit us both."

"Oh no, I know where this is going. I-I AM NOT, REPEAT NOT GOING TO POSE AS YOUR FAKE GIRLFRIEND/FIANCEE!"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw it in a show once, and you just said so earlier. I just never thought it would actually happen in real life;let alone it happen to me."

"Come on,please be my girlfriend."

"I can't! I-I've prepared for many things in my life, and this is not one of them."

"You wouldn't even do it to talk to your grandfather again?"

"M-my grandfather!? W-what do you know about him?"

"When we first met you dropped your phone. I took care of it, and your grandfather called. I lied to him and said I was a friend you met during your job. If you agree to work with me on this, and only for a year, I'll give you your phone and pay for your living grandfather says you would have taken 2-3 jobs by now just to get by."

"I'll do it if only for my phone. I don't need your dirty money, I can handle things myself."

"Fine then, wow commoners are easier than I thought."

"E-excuse me?"

"Nothing, so here's the thing like rules. First is you have to be dressed as a girl whenever you're near me. I will have Maria, Rose,and Sina keep the secret as well when they make you over again."

"Why not get real girl to do this?"

"Because, if I got a cheap actress she might blow it off by bragging. And you seem like the type to keep your affairs private."

"True, fine then we play by my rules too. I pay for things myself, I don't need your help with anything."

"Why are you so touchy about money?"

"I just don't want to be dependent on someone who will eventually leave my it's a good feeling knowing what you accomplished."

"Okay fair enough. Secondly, you have to memorize everything about me to make it seem legit."

"Easy. Hmm, there will be no physical contact in public but holding hands and hugging. If you grab my ass, I'm out."

"As if I would want to. Third, you will have to sleep over my house every now and then,to make it seem like we actually like each other. That seems to be about it for me. How about you?"

"Nothing else. Ah, no kissing on the lips. A stage kiss is fine, but not a real one."

"Why not a real one?"

"B-because..."

"Oh, I see. You haven't had your first kiss yet."

"S-shut up."

"Whoa, I'm sorry, but what's your real name?"

"Armin, Armin Arlert."

"Nice name."

"Thanks my grandfather named me."

"Oh hey, before we make this thing final how do you feel about changing schools?"

"W-what!? I-I c-can't do that? I-I'm on a scholarship."

"Well I need you to move to my school, because I want to make it seem like you do go to the same school as me. I guarantee you'll get a scholarship too since my dad own's the school as well."

"W-what type of school is it?"

"A preforming arts school. There is modeling,acting,singing,dancing,and composing."

"P-preforming arts? I-I, do I have to take all those courses."

"No, not really you can pick one you know you will be good at. Since you audition to get into the school, and stuff. There is literally a few classes, you can still attend your own school. I can even help arrange it around your schedule."

"S-So, I would be going back and forth between two schools as a boy and a girl, work my three jobs, and still have to help you. O-Oh my goodness."

"Again, I can help you with the money. I don't want you to tire yourself out, I'm not that cruel. I can pay you for acting."

"N-No, I-I can handle this. But I will let go of only one job."

"Sure whatever is easier for you. So do we have a deal?"

"A horrible one, b-but yes. Now please give me my phone."

"Sure wait a second, help yourself to some tea and cookies if you want." Leaving the room, Eren walked up the winding stairss leading him to the second level of his house. Walking off to his room and grabbing a flip phone, the brunette went back down to the living room where Armin was left sipping tea.

Handing the cellular device over, Armin bowed his head in thanks unable to talk for the at the time on his phone's screen for the time, Armin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh crap! The boss is going to kill me!" Getting up from his seat, Armin removed his heels and bolted out the door without another word. Now outside of the house, he tried to find a bus stop of some sorts but found knowing what to do, Armin opened his phone and started to dial Jean's number ignoring the fact his feet were bare.

Walking until he found a bench to sit on a good ways away from Eren's house, Armin waited for Jean to pick up.

"Hello," The other end spoke, " Who is this?"

"Jean it's me Armin. D-do you think you c-can pick me up?"

"Yeah sure, where are you."

"On a bench around Beverly Hills."

"Why are you there?"

"I-It's a long story, I-I'll explain later. Just please promise me y-you won't laugh when you see me."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just wait."

"Okay, pick you up in a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone, Armin sighed in relief. Now that he knew how he was go home, he started to dial all his boss's numbers alerting them that he had gotten ill. When that was all taken care of, Armin sat there in peace looking at the scenery around him. Everywhere he looked he felt out of place. People were wearing designer everything from their tops to their shoes.

Looking down to his outfit that was handed to him, he assumed it would have costed more than he made in a month. Armin wasn't fond of the rich. It was in fact the rich that made his family so poor in the first place. It also caused his parent's death. When he was little his parents worked for hours for little pay. Each day they were too tired and worn't out to work. And then one day his father came down with a fatal illness, and a month after that so did his mother.

Since he was then left with his grandfather. In constant fear of living in poverty, Armin always was a hard worker. He swore to his grandfather that he would keep adding money into his retirement fund so he never had to worry. And that Armin would be successful in life so they both would never jave to he hated rich people, Armin was not made at them because they were simply better off than him.

He was not mad at their success,however, he hated only the way some acted. They acted as if they owned the world degrading people like him. It sickened him to the bone. So being in Beverly Hills made him feel uneasy. Being surrounded by some arrogant people who seemed not to have a care in the world with so much money, it felt wrong.

Kicking his feet feeling the smooth concrete under his toes, Armin tried to ignore the fact he felt alienated.

"Armin?" He heard a voice call out to him, causing him to smile for once. Looking up to see a familiar face, Armin stood up.

"T-the one and only."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Want to walk around a park and I'll tell you."

"Sure, but where are your shoes?"

"I don't have any..."

"Here, I'll lend you a pair of flip flops. They might be a bit big on you just saying."

"I-I don't mind, it's better than nothing."

"Then come on let's go."

* * *

 

"So, how did you end up dressing in drag? I mean it l-looks good on you if you're into all of that, but still. Ha ha, I couldn't recognize you at first. You looked like a real girl." Jean said as they walked the length of a part around the area watching children play on the structures.

"Well, I-I met this guy, and he kinda kidnapped me and put me in this."

"W-wait what!? Who is this jerk?"

"C-calm down. H-he is a model and h-he used me to break up with his girlfriend. N-now we have to sell the lie together for a year. I-I'm kinda suppose to be his girlfriend and fiancee." Armin says showing Jean the ring.

"Whoa is that real?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. But anyways now I'm stuck in this situation, and all because I carelessly went to the mall and lost my phone."

"Well, you're always running off without a second thought when you're late to things. Hell, I'm surprised Cinderella didn't lose his slipper wait you did."

"Ha ha shut up. But yeah, I guess I'm some sort of Cinderella. I don't live well, and I am lying about my identity."

"Yup definitely Cinderella. I mean look at your ball gown."

"O-okay stop it..."

"Fine fine, I was only teasing a little no need to get so touchy about it." Jean laughs as he lightly punches the blond's arm.

"Well anyways, I have the day free now. Do you want to hang out today?"

"Well, I don't want to hang out with someone else's girl so sorry can't."

"H-Hey don't be so mean. I told you I didn't have a choice."

"I know, come on. I'll drive you home, just give me the address."

"Y-you promise you won't comment on it."

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Leaning over to Jean's ear he whispered his address making sure, the other could hear through the children's screams. Nodding his head, Jean escorted Armin to his place. Going up the stairs and toward's Armin's tiny apartment,he tried not to say anything. If Jean was completely honest, Armin might as well be living in someone's closet.

The area looked as if it belonged to someone who barely made money . It saddened him to know his friend was living in such a way, let alone someone he loved. Every time he called to check up on Armin in London, he made it sound as if he was middle class when in reality he might have been lower.

Watching as Armin dismissed himself into his room, Jean sat at the tiny table on the floor. Tapping his fingers he recalled the events that lead him to coming to Armin's side once more. The person who had helped him make this decision was his friend and ex Marco. Before Armin and Jean both lived in America; they lived in England.

It was in middle school that Jean had a crush on Armin. However, Armin was very clueless to the fact. Every time he would ask Armin on a date one of two things would happen. One, he would have a loss of words,say something stupid,and runaway. And two, having asked Armin out, but he took it as a simple friendly gesture.

For instance if Jean were to ask him to go out with him, Armin would say yes and walk outside with Jean. Afterwards, they would walk around and the blond would say 'did you have a good time out?' And no matter how many times Jean tried it never got through to Armin's head, causing him to cry once he got home.

In his third year of middle school, Jean moved to America where he had met meeting Marco, Jean thought he could use him to forget Armin. However it didn't' work. In the middle of dating Marco, Marco noticed what was happening. Though it broke his heart, Marco suggested to Jean that he go back to Armin. And in return if Jean still accomplished nothing with Armin, Marco would wait for him until he could love him the way he loved Armin.

Though it still hurt Jean as much to see Marco go, it was still something he understood he had to do. The original plan was to see Armin, and confess how he felt and see how things would go. Though after hearing Armin being involved with another man, it made him jealous and protective. He couldn't stand the fact of another, even if it was for pretend, having Armin in anyway. Therefore his plans took a different path.

"Oh my beautiful target. You zoom through my heart like a rocket, and the most impossible thing for me to catch." Jean says out loud mindlessly.

"Beautiful target?" Armin peaks his head through his door wondering what on earth Jean was mumbling about. Blushing, Jean scrambles to find an answer for Armin.

"I-I WAS JUST THINKING A-ABOUT SOMEONE I LIKE THAT'S ALL!"

"Oh, and who is that?" Armin ask slyly as he appears in front of Jean with a smirk with his arms crossed.

"N-no one, what took so long anyways?"

"I had a lot of make-up on okay."

"Y-yeah sure." Jean mumbles looking down to the ground.

"Anyways, why did your school transfer you here?"

"O-oh yeah...I don't know, they said the best acting school was in L.A."

"Oh, what school is that?"

"Star High University."

"Wow sounds corny and cliche."

"Eh, it's not that bad. It'll get me to be an actor so I can finally be along side my idols."

"Hmm, sounds like you have everything together."

"Kinda, I still have to pass the re-entrance exam."

" Hey I have to take one too."

"Wait, but I thought you went to a different school."

"Well I do,but it's just as apart of the deal I have to attend another school."

"W-what school?"

"I don't know yet, I don't have all the details. I just have to find a talent and quick."

"Armin why are you making yourself go through so much?"

"Because I made a promise."

"You barely even know this jerk."

"He seems nice, but he's kind of rude."

"When do I get to meet this guy?"

"Whoa, you never will. This is my business. I'm only telling you this because you're my friend okay. Just trust me."

"Fine, I'll trust you,not him."

"Anyways do you want some ice cream?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Just making sure." Armin assured walking over to the fridge grabbing a carton on strawberry ice cream out of the freezer. Taking out two bowls, Armin served both him and Jean before placing them down on the table. While eating in silence, Armin heard a buzz come from his phone along with his text tone.

Grabbing the device out of his pocket Armin flipped the phone open to reveal the message. Looking at the tiny screen with unamused eyes, the blond sighed and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Who was it?"

"That model guy telling me my schedule tomorrow. Boy is he lucky it's my day off of school and work. Ah, but I'm so tired."

"What exactly is this prick making you do?"

"Well you know that school you are gonna audition for, well now I have to audition there too. Ahh my audition is tomorrow, I don't know what my talent is. I'm too short to be a model. I can't dance or act. What am I going to do?"

"W-wait you're going into the same school as me? Well at least if you get in we'll both have a friend. Then again, you won't be you."

"Yeah, and I'm already in. The audition is a formality."

"Then why the hell are you auditioning."

"So people don't complain. Ahh, all those rich people are so ugh..."

"Not all of them are that way."

"I know, but still I don't want to get bullied."

"I don't think you will."

"H-hey, help me practice for the audition tomorrow!You can even sleep over!"

"Well sure, I-I mean I'm busy and all but I can help you."

"Thanks, now what should my talent be?"

"Singing?"

"I haven't sung in years."

"Well we're working all night."

"I guess, okay. Let's start preparing!"

* * *

 

And practice they did. Throughout the day and night, Jean helped Armin practice until he couldn't practice anymore. In the morning when Armin woke up, he saw that Jean had left. Shrugging it off, the tired blond started to get himself ready to take a bus back to Eren's place. Simply slipping on his shoes, and grabbing his bag Armin was out the door.

The only thing, Armin did before leaving was brush his teeth. He figured since the three sisters would change his clothes anyways why not go straight as he wakes up. Yawning into his hand as he waits patiently for the bus to come, Armin looked up to the sun struggling to rise.

"I feel it." Armin comments to the sun. Boarding the bus, Armin watched as the buildings turn from apartments to mansions within minutes. When it came to Beverly Hills, Armin walked to Eren's house getting passed the guards using his new alias. When he approached the house, he lazily raised his hand to knock on the door.

Waiting a few minutes as he heard running coming from what he assumed was the stairs, he waited for the door to open. When it did, he was met with a half naked Eren. After seeing the bare chest with sculpted abs right in front of him, Armin reached over to touch them to see if they were real. Running his fingers along Eren's stomach, Armin felt a pang of jealousy.

"Like what you see?" Eren asked with a smirk on his face. Taking his hands away from Eren's stomach, Armin looked to the side with a blush not even caring to answer his question.

"W-Where are the walls?"

"The walls?"

"You know those three women who will make me into a girl."

"They're waiting for you in your section of the house. Why do you call them the walls anyways?"

"I call them the walls because no matter how much I struggle to get away, it seems like one of them is a wall in my way...Why do I have my own section?"

"You have your own place for reasons you don't need to know."

"O-okay...But why?"

"I said you don't need to know! Now j-just follow me."

"Fine, don't be so rude." Armin states as he follows Eren through the maze Eren calls a house. When the reached a wing of the house that was decorated differently from the main part, Armin was led to a room with the three 'walls' waiting.

"You girls know what to do, I have to get ready. Make him, less him and more girl." Eren orders before leaving.

* * *

 

"Are you done yet? Your audition is in thirty minutes!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger, but he's not ready yet." Sina says as the yelling from the other side of the door increases.

"Why is is screaming."

"Because he saw the undergarments."

"Then don't put it on him."

"We need him to get a female's hour glass shape, in order to do that he needs a corset."

"And?"

"And, well, corsets make it hard to breathe."

"Then, don't make him wear it. Oh my god it's that simple!"

"I-I'm sorry, we'll only have him wear the upper part then." Opening the door, Sina yells at her sisters who were pinning Armin's hands to the wall to stop what they were doing. Telling them the new orders, they stopped what they were doing, and did as they were told. Within five minutes Armin was out of the room and in front of Eren.

Armin was wearing a long sleeved pink sweater vest, with little bits of his collared undershirt showing around the top. He also had on a two layer black skirt with strawberry prints decorating it. The whole look was then tied together with Armin's make-up,hair, pink bow bag, knee high socks, and brown school shoes.

"Whoa you have boobs!" Eren points out as Armin shielded his chest.

"I-It's not like I wanted them, b-but it was better than the corset!"

"Yeah okay, umm, lets get going before you're late. Y-You have a talent ready right?"

"Yeah. I-I'm just a bit nervous."

"You'll do fine, okay. Just chill, if it's something you're passionate about then I'm sure you'll do well."

"Wow that has to be the nicest thing I've heard you said."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 

" Next up to audition Cho Hee Adams." The announcer says into the speaker. Taking a deep breath Armin walked into the center of the room and bowed looking among the people in front of him. Automatically he noticed Eren was there smiling evilly as if waiting for Armin to mess up or run away crying. Looking at this made Armin took the microphone that was being handed to him, and held onto it tightly.

"What will you be doing for us Cho Hee?" One of the teachers asked.

"I-I, w-will be singing a song c-called L-Love High. I'm sorry, b-but it's not in English." Grabbing a piece of paper out of his bag, Armin walked over and gave it to the teachers for them to read while he sang. "T-those are the English translations to it, so u-um ready to go."

"Very well then, tech, start her instrumental."

Taking in deep breath Armin closed his eyes,and placed his hand over his chest to count his heart beats. In hopes to calm himself down, Armin twitched his hands a bit trying to get the odd sensation to stop. His nerves only seemed to increase as the music started to near the time where he had to sing. When it was indeed time for him to utter words, he began singing a bit shaky in the beginning only to eventually even out.

"I dream high I dream a dream  
When it's tough, I close my eyes and  
The moment my dream comes true  
continue to recall and get up  
at the end of fear today too I tremble  
Like a baby bird, would it fall, unable to fly  
repeatedly I can do it, can my dream come true  
every time I'm fearful, my belief walking step by step again

I dream high I dream a dream  
When it's tough, I close my eyes and  
The moment my dream comes true  
continue to recall and get up..."

As Armin sang on, everyone in the entire room was captivated by his voice. Surprised at how perfectly he sang the song even though it wasn't in English. Listening to his heavenly voice, the one that was the most shocked was Eren. His face shifted from a smirk to an open mouth, watching as the person he doubted had any talent at all sing like a pro in front of him.

Looking over to the English lyrics the teachers had, Eren leaned over and read every word of the song. He was surprised that he chose a perfect song for the audition. A song about nerves and pushing through to accomplish your dream is what the school was about. If this audition wasn't rigged, it would have been no question that Armin would have gotten in.

Without anyone noticing the song had ended,silence surrounded the whole room. No one said a word, no one had words for what they had just witnessed.

"Y-you're in! You're in! You don't even need to take the second trial of this audition, you're in!That song was just perfect!" The singing coach of the teachers stands up and yells clapping, starting a chain reaction. Soon enough, people were rushing up to Armin congratulating him. Accepting each congratulation, Armin smiled surprised he was able to pull it off himself.

Looking past the crowd, Armin saw Eren approach him running just as the others had. Remembering it was time to keep up the act, Armin ran towards Eren as well, only to be lifted up in the air. Pretending to enjoy Eren lifting him, Armin laughed. Feeling Eren's muscle's relax more and his grip loosen, Armin took this as he was going to be let down but that's not what happened.

The next thing Armin knew was that is face was getting closer to Eren's. Shrugging it off, assuming it was going to be a cheek kiss Armin pucker his lips. However, Eren had other plans. Influenced by everyone's happiness, the brunette kissed Armin on the lips before putting him down.

Looking down at Armin he could see a surprised yet embarrassed face that was starting to turn red. Armin then covered his mouth, and ran out the door surprising everyone. Being shot back into reality Eren realized he had just broken one of Armin's rules.

"Shit," He cursed to himself before turning to everyone else, " Sorry she gets really embarrassed when we show PDA." After assuring everyone else of the 'reason' why Armin left. Eren bolted out the door trying to find out where Armin had gone.

* * *

Armin's outfit for this chapter:


	3. Hateful Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's audition and first day at Star High. Has anyone caught on that the chapter titles are song names?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Armin sings in class is Lovely Day By Park Shin Hye.

"Ar-Cho Hee wait!" Eren yells catching up to Armin easily this time, grabbing his wrist ensuring that he couldn't escape him this time.

"W-what do you want?" Armin yells back yanking his wrist in hopes of being released.

"Why did you leave like that? Are you stupid? They thought I did something wrong."

"Well they wouldn't be wrong about that! Y-you broke my rule!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I just got caught up in the moment."

"You can't always be so impulsive!"

"Well get use to it."

"How can I ?"

"Because you just have to. We made a deal."

"Yeah one you broke the rules to. Why should I even keep a promise when you can't even follow the rules?"

"I have black mail on you."

"Y-you're bluffing, I don't do anything bad."

" I don't bluff, I have enough money to have background checks and more done. I can gather anything I want."

"That's illegal."

"It's not illegal when you have money."

"Why are you so rude?"

"I'm not being rude, I'm only pointing out facts."

" Ugh, you know I thought you weren't like all those rich bastards I hated. I actually thought you were a nice person, but boy have you proved me wrong."

"W-what?"

"Yeah you heard me. I bet you don't even know the pain of being like us normal people. You've lived with everything you've ever wanted."

"You don't know that."

"Hmm, maybe I do since you seem pretty touchy about it."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh really,I know enough to know you're a rude spoiled brat."

"SHUT UP!" Eren exclaims trying to conceal his anger the best he could. He hated when people made assumptions about his life. Yes, he knew he had a horrible personality, but he couldn't help it. He didn't really know how to portray his emotions well. The only time he truly felt alive was when he was passionate about something.

Looking at Armin, he pointed at him trying to say a sentence but couldn't utter the words. Huffing out and looking every where else but the blond, Eren placed his hands on his hips still trying to find his words.

"Look you still need to learn about me okay. We're still in this deal together, and I still want to sell it. I apologize for stealing your oh so precious first kiss. J-just please, I'll do anything to make it up."

"Pfft, anything wow how original. Money doesn't buy forgiveness."

"I-I know that, just we both need to calm down. Do you want to go the the beach or something?" Eren ask not realizing he had said the correct words for once in his life.

"T-the beach!?" Armin exclaims forgetting his anger, completely absorbed by the idea of going to the beach. "I-I've never been to the beach before!I-I've always wanted to! C-can we go!?" Armin pleads as he tugs on Eren's sleeve with stars in his eyes.

"Y-yeah sure..."

"Yes, oh my gosh I wonder what it's like! Is it everything I thought it would be?"

"It's just a beach."

"I-I know, but have you ever thought of all the sea life!? All of the little life forms in it, and how it never seems to end. Don't you ever just wonder?"

"I-I...L-let's just go." Eren says blushing not knowing that type of person existed in Armin. Eren in that moment was once again captivated by Armin seeming to remember that feeling of amazement with the ocean. Though he couldn't remember where from, he simply did as he promised and took Armin to the beach. Once they arrived Armin opened the car, took off his socks and shoes and started running.

The fresh sea air and the sound of seagulls surrounded Armin as he ran through he sand feeling it go in between his toes. Stopping in the middle of it all, Armin looked down to his feet to see his toes wiggle within the sand. Bending over to pick up the sand, Armin threw it in the air closing his eyes to ensure he could still see.

Laughing and screaming like a mad man, Armin continued to wonder around in the sand.

"Oi, Armin!What are you doing? Do you know how expensive your clothes are!? Wait up!"Eren calls out trying to prevent the smiling from forming on his face because of Armin's behavior. It was cute how Armin acted like a child who had just seen his presents for Christmas, but Eren had to remind himself that he needed to distract Armin about what happened.

Being alarmed at one point when he couldn't see Armin, Eren ran faster turning his head in every direction to find him. When he was finally located, he saw the blonde was near the ocean itself. Jogging over to the shoreline Eren stopped a good three feet away. The sun's rays beamed on Armin as if the heavens were telling Eren he had found his soul mate. Once Armin's toes touched the water, he proceeded to put the rest up to his knees in.

"You're going to get your clothes wet idiot!" Eren advised.

"I don't care, this is the best feeling in the world I could almost cry! I've finally made it to the beach! I finally made it, the place my mom and dad always wanted to go to! Ahhhh! Come in Eren the waters fine~!"

"No, I'm okay I'll watch you."

"Come on! I said the water's fine!" Armin splashes water towards Eren's direction completely soaking Eren's shirt. Taking a moment to contemplate his next move,Eren removed his shirt and pointed to Armin.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." Taking off his shoes and socks as well, Eren stepped foot into the water. Armin watching couldn't help but giggle knowing that they were about to have a water fight. Observing Eren's movements, Armin as that he was bending down to cup the water within his hands.

As best as he could with the water fighting against him, Armin tried to run away. However, that didn't work as he felt the chill of the cold water connect with his back. Freezing up with his mouth open, Armin slowly turned around to Eren who was smiling at him.

"Oh you're on!" He states before scrunching up his own sleeves and splashing Eren with water as much as he could. In return Eren did the same running towards Armin every so often just to get a closer hit. Trying to run away once more, Armin accidentally slipped and fell face first into the water. Eren paused for a second watching as Armin sat up wiping the water off of his face.

Right as the made eye contact, Eren busted out laughing uncontrollably point at Armin and hunching over to catch his breath.

"You fell! Oh my god!"

"Ha ha v-very funny. You won't think it's so funny when I do this." Kicking Eren's foot, Armin sent the brunette falling into the ocean as he did. Watching as Eren dramatically got out of the water;he too laughed.

"Ha, you should have seen your face! I wish I could have got that on camera!"

"Trust me, my face is on the camera too much."

"Yeah, I know, it's so hard to be gorgeous."

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" Eren raises his eyes brows now having a smug look on his face.

"I-I, no! I-I was just s-saying I mean you'd have to be to be a model. I-I'm not attracted to rich kids who have problems showing their emotions."

"Yeah whatever, lets get out of the water so we can dry off. I don't want my car getting wet." Walking towards the shore the two students walked along it waiting for their clothes to dry.

"So tell me about yourself. What do I need to know so we can sell this lie."

"Well, my favorite color is green. I have an adopted sister named Mikasa who also goes to the school."

"A sister huh? I bet she's beautiful."

"She is, but she's also seems very cold to everyone else but you ever meet her, I wish you luck. She is very protective over me."

"Nice to know."

"What else,I'm allergic to peanuts. I live alone."

"How can you live alone in such a big house? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Yeah, but it's better than home."

"Why?"

"Reasons, and that's all you need to know. How about you? What do I need to know."

"Well, I'm made up. I can be anything you want me to be."

"That sounds wrong."

"Whatever, it's true."

"Is it true you have three jobs?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm embarrassed. I-It's not the best place t-to live,but it's something I was able to earn myself."

"How bad is it?"

"You'll never know."

"Why won't you just tell me."

"Because you won't tell me anything either."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Why do you seem so different now? It seems you are always a mix of emotions."

"It's just how I am, but the reason behind that is nothing you need to know."

"Okay I won't press you on it. I understand being a secretive person. There are things that even I did that would shock you."

"Like what?"

"I'll never tell~!"

"Ha, don't led be on like that."

"Well it's your fault for making the assumption that I'd tell you."

"Smarty pants, Come on let's go."

"What about these clothes?"

"Eh, they were only a few hundred dollars."

"A few hundred!?"

"Yeah, don't you spend that much on clothes?"

"No!"

"Oh yeah commoner."

"Oh yeah rich bastard..."

 

* * *

**-Time skip-**

The day finally came. After a week of waiting and working out a perfect scheduled , it was finally time for Armin's second first day of school. Getting out of the shower early in the morning, Armin walked into his room to see his new uniform. It was a typical uniform that looked like it would belong to a high school student.

It consisted of a stereotypical long sleeved dress shirt, a pink sweater vest for girls,a uniform jacket with the school's crest and name on it, a pleated plaid skirt, knee high socks, and a bow for around his neck. Sighing as he saw it, Armin dried his hair and body so he could begin putting the uniform on. For that day only, Armin only needed Maria and Rose to help him with hair and make-up.

Texting them his address, he ate breakfast and waited for the 'walls' to come to him. When the door bell rang, he opened the door watching as the two brought their kits. Telling them to set it up in his room, Armin quickly washed his dish and brushed his teeth before going to his sat in the middle allowing the women to work their magic on him.

When they were done, Armin walked to the bus stop and waited for his bus to come.

"Star High University, I hope nothing too out of the ordinary will happen." Just when the bus arrived, Armin paid his fee and was seated. As the ride went on, Armin couldn't help but notice that people were chatting and staring at him. Nervously he smiled at everyone still unsure on what he had done wrong. His first thought was they knew he was a boy, but that couldn't be the case. He was petite enough to pass off as a girl.

So when a littler girl came up to him with a magazine, and pen he was more confused than ever.

"C-can I have you autograph C-Cho Hee?" She timidly asked Armin.

"M-My autograph? W-why would you need that sweetie?"

"B-because you sing so well, a-and you're pretty."

"O-Oh thank you, but I don't believe I ever sang in public."

"I'm sorry miss, is my daughter bothering you?"

"N-no not at all. I'm just curious, how does she know I-I sing?"

"You don't know? You're all over the magazines and the internet."

"I-I am?"

"Honey hand her your magazine so she can see." The mother to the child ordered as the little girl handed Armin the magazine. In shock, Armin saw his face of the cover. The head line on the magazine read:  _New student Cho Hee, enters Star High after her audition. A Star High first!_  Opening up the magazine to the page his article was on, Armin read over the page and glanced over the pictures.

It is no surprise that a girlfriend of Eren Jaeger's would be so talented. However, her audition took everyone by storm as she sang Love High, a song that originally comes from a Korean drama on a preforming arts school. As ironic as it sounds, her voice reached the teachers and caused an uproar. Her video within a night got a million views.

It shows that she has a promising future ahead of let's see how she does.

"W-wow I-I didn't know.G-gosh, I'm even more nervous to go to school now."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be everyone is excited to see you."

"Thank you, a-and umm here." Armin signs the magazine and gives it to the little girl.

"Star High University." The driver calls as Armin bows and leaves to go to school. Stepping off of the bus, Armin looked at his new campus and held his breath.

"Wow, talk about a rich people school. T-this is amazing!" Holding onto his backpack straps, Armin looked around for a directory. Once he found one he read and memorized it by heart. Now that the tough part was over, it was time to get his schedule and meet Eren. Observing his whereabouts, Armin noticed the same scene as he experienced in the bus.

Leaning his head forwards to hide his face with his hair, Armin walked faster until he was in the line for his schedule.

"Armin?" A voice in front of him.

"J-Jean!?" He utters as he looks up to Jean.

"Yup."

"You got in!?"

"Sure did, and looks like you too. That audition of your's was awesome."

"G-Gee thanks, I-I wish I could have seen your's."

"Maybe later huh?"

"Y-yeah, how long have you been in line."

"A while, it's hell. But at least some kids are practicing so there is entertainment."

"Oh, I never noticed. Too busy a-avoiding people you know..."

"Oh yeah, some people h-have been talking about you."

"T-they have?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not say what they were saying though."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to hear it. Oh, and when I'm here call me Cho Hee."

"Okay you got it Cho Hee~!"

"Ah, don't say it so loud!" Armin exclaims covering Jean's mouth with his hands as he stood on his tippy toes.

"Cho Hee, Dear who is that?" Armin heard a voice call for him.

"Shit."

"Who is that?"

"The model, I'm 'dating'."

"Oh that prick, let me handle him."

"No don't."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Jean says as he wraps his arm around Armin's shoulder, watching as Eren advanced towards them looking angrier than before.

"Cho Hee, what are you doing here? I told you to meet me at the front of the line."

"N-No you did-..."

"Who is this person with their arm around you?" Eren interrupts looking Jean straight in the eyes. Looking at Jean's grip, he peels the other's hand arm away and brings Armin to his side.

"I'm Jean, I'm Cho Hee's friend. And you must be the model with anger issues I've been hearing about."

"W-wait you know?"

"Yup, she told me everything. In fact I had to pick her up after you kidnapped her and brought her to your house."

"So that's where she went. Well anyways, I would like it if you not touch my girlfriend."

"Oh really, because from what I know she's not your girlfriend!"

"Shut up horse face."

"Couldn't come up with anything better Jaeger?"

"U-Uh, w-why don't we just leave. I-I'll see you at lunch J-Jean. C-come on Eren, I still need to get my schedule." Armin suggest as he pushes the two away from each other, and takes Eren's arm. Sighing Armin willed Eren to hurry up, and let it go because people were watching them.

"You're right, Cho Hee we should go. We have class soon." Eren says still eyeing Jean as he places a kiss on Armin's head.

* * *

 

"What the hell was that?" Armin asked.

"I don't want you near him. I don't like him."

"Why not, he's my friend."

"Dude it's totally obvious he likes you."

"He's my friend, he doesn't like me. What do you think this is a TV show?"

"Kinda yeah, 'cause everything seems to be falling into place."

"Oh my gosh Eren, just please don't pick a fight with him. He's the only friend I have here."

"So, I still don't want him near you. He'll make everyone think I have a love rival."

"Fine, when I'm Cho Hee I-I'll try to stay away from him. But when I'm Armin I can do whatever I want."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, now I have to get to class. J-just please, if you have acting classes don't pick a fight with him."

"I promise sheesh, stop your nagging."

Patting his uniform off, Armin composed himself and fixed his hair. After doing so, he walked out into the courtyard and to his one and only class singing lessons. Upon walking in, Armin was crowded by three girls and pushed up against a wall.

"So you're the famous Cho Hee who passed the auditions in one don't look like anything special." A girl with a tan, freckles, and dark brown hair says as she observed Armin's body.

"Pssh, yeah you're not even that pretty. I don't see how Eren would want you over me." Historia says crossing her arms looking like she was ready to right Armin.

"I don't have anything to say." Another woman with the same eye and hair color as Armin and Historia commented. Unable to speak, Armin just looked at the women not knowing what he should say. The one thing he knew was that he was all too familiar with this situation, expect instead of words it was punches.

Armin was being bullied.

And never in his life did he think that he would have to put up with it past high school. Looking around for someone to help him, Armin saw that everyone just wanted to see what was happening.

"Well how about it, why don't you sing us a song? People have said you have the voice of an angel;let's put that to the test." Ymir reminded as she looked around to the rest of the class. Turning to Historia, Ymir whispered for her to use her Christa personality to persuade everyone.

"Yeah everyone, don't you want to hear Cho Hee sing. Sing for us~! Sing for us~!" Historia complied as she got the whole class to start chanting. Armin who was practically cowering in s corner didn't know what to do. He thought boy bullying was bad, but the way girls did it was his backpack straps tighter, Armin closed his eyes hoping that everything was just a dream.

Sadly for him it wasn't a dream. He tries one more time, but still ending in the same result. Everything was however silenced when the teacher came into the room.

"Alright everyone settle down. We don't want Cho Hee to be scared on her first day. After all you all are upperclassmen compared to her. You should know better. However, I do agree with them. Cho Hee, why not sing us any song you want to help the class wake up? I'm sure everyone is excited to hear your voice in person."

"E-eh?" Armin sounded out as the three girls went to their seats and watched smirks on their faces.

"I bet she can't sing,and that she was lip syncing the whole time."Ymir announces causing the whole class to laugh at her comment.

"Ymir, you're in college not high school remember that. I'm sorry Cho hee, please whenever you're ready."

"A-Alright." Armin walks over to the front of the class looking down at his feet and biting his lip thinking of a song.

"Wake me gently, My sunshine

Just like princess in the fairly tales, I will close my eyes and wait  
When I open my eyes, please stay by my side, love shot  
Just like prince in the fairly tales, look and smile at me  
Even I do not know that, in my eyes there's only you  
And don't know that my heart is throbbing, the sound of my heart beats

I wanna love you I wanna with you  
Can you feel it, my feeling  
Come to me, come a little bit closer and take my heart away  
Everyday lovely day everyday I will whispering to you again  
Sweeter than candy, I will give my love to you..." As the song continued on, everything that happened last time happened again in the classroom. Though no one had a clue on what Armin was saying they knew the lyrics were innocent and sweet. Christa who had been doubting Armin's skills was now boiling in her seat jealous of Armin's vocals.

Ymir just snorted at Armin's performance, as Annie just sighed seeming to be amused by everything around her. When Armin finished he opened his eyes once more, and saw everyone stay still once more.

"Ha she can't even sing in English! What a loser!" Ymir yells earning giggles.

"Ymir, that's enough. I want you out of this class for today."

"Fine. Not like I care anyways. When she learns to sing in English then I'll be impressed."

"Goodbye Ymir."

"Bye teacher."

"I'm so sorry Cho Hee, the sing you sung was truly beautiful. Why don't you take a seat so that we can get class started. Everyone a round of applause for Cho Hee's first class song."

Doing as their coach said, everyone clapped for Armin as he went all the way to the back of the lecture room to sit alone.

* * *

When class was over and done with, Armin gathered his things and was stopped by the teacher.

"Cho Hee, can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Y-yes sir." Armin replied walking over to his teacher.

"I don't mean to sound rude, however why do you only sing in Korean? I understand it is probably one of the languages you speak, but still why?"

"I sing K-Korean songs, because they're better than the American ones. They have better stories and messages, now it's just about sex. I'd rather s-sing about a beautiful romance, than lust and a one night stand."

"Ah, I understand, hmm. Then if you can, can you sing Englsih covers of the songs for us?I'm sure more people would love your singing once they knew what the words meant."

"Y-Yes sir, I-I'll try."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"At the end of the school year, we have this big concert where students show off how much they've accomplished. I would like it if you were to be in it. I want you to be our opening and closing act."

"M-me!?B-but why, I-I'm only a first year!"

"Yes, but the whole staff has agreed that you must shine as a star."

"Isn't that a bit u-unfair to the rest of the students."

"No, the best of the best open the concert. Meanwhile everyone participates in the closing, but we want you to sing as everyone dances."

"O-Oh okay then, I-I'd be honored to play such an important role."

Bowing after he was dismissed, Armin sighed and walked out the door. Already he hated Star High more than his high school. It seemed like Star High was the older version of high school itself. There was still the same types of bullies, the same types of followers, and then Armin. Walking alone, Armin opened is phone to see what the time was until he could leave.

Noticing he had a bit more time at the university, Armin walked around aimlessly. When he was about to go around a corner, he heard the familiar yell of a person being beat up. Stepping back and leaning against the wall, Armin's heart dropped. He started to imagine his high school life and it pained him another was suffering the same way.

Gathering up the courage, Armin revealed himself and finally saw the scene. A rather large man in a Star High uniform was beating another student. Looking at the victim, Armin gulped looking for a way to distract the bully. Grabbing his shoe, Armin threw it at the bully's back. For a second the bully didn't flinch, however with one fierce look Armin feared for his life.

"Did you just throw this shoe?" The bully says as he turns around revealing his face.

"N-No...I-I mean yes. You shouldn't be bullying people!That's the lamest thing you c-could do."

"Oh, looks like the little mouse wants to play huh?"

"No not really. I just want you get off of him."

"And who are you? I am Sailor Moon champion justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" Armin yells out while striking the Sailor Moon pose having no clue on what he should do.

"Are you kidding me right now? Oh my god this is rich! You're an otaku!" The man laughs as he points at Armin who was blushing from embarrassment once more. However, in the middle of Armin's little distraction helped the victim go away.

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave now~!" Armin casually says as he backs away.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere 'Salior Moon'." The bully started to run towards Armin at an alarming speed. Grabbing his other shoe, Armin throws it again in the bully's face Using that opportunity, Armin ran as fast as he could without shoes.

Armin screams as he runs to the most populated place in the school watching as everyone was looking at him weirdly. Now in the middle of the courtyard once more, the blond looked around for a place to hide. Unable to find once, Armin stayed in the center that was crowded the most and acted as if he belonged with in different groups.

Sighing in relief when he saw that the person chasing him had gone away, Armin looked down to his socks. Wincing at the site of his feet, Armin sat down and examined the cuts decorating his feet.

"Well some first day of school. I get bullied, chased, and now I'm shoe less yet again. It could be worse."

"Ar...Goddammit, Cho Hee are you alright!?" Eren runs up to Armin who was on the floor.

"W-whoa, what are you doing here?"

"My class just finished and I heard you screaming."

"O-Oh yeah..."

"W-what happened to you? Who did this?"

"I-It's nothing. I was just helping someone get away from a bully, and then I threw my shoes at him and ran. Next thing I knew my feet were bleeding.W-wait what are you doing?" Armin cried out as he felt himself become weightless from being carried bridal style.

"I'm taking you to my house."

"W-why, you still have school. A-and I have work soon."

"This isn't high school, there isn't an infirmary."

"But school."

"Yeah yeah, I'll drive you to your other one and to work. Just let me treat your wounds at my house."

"Fine."

* * *

 

"Historia are you sure you still want to be so hung up on this guy. I mean it's just Eren. Why have him when I'm willing to marry you babe." Ymir ask as she sits on a swing next to Historia who was thinking intently about what she should do.

"Yeah, Eren's not all that great either. If you want someone with money find another, he's engaged." Annie implies as she leans against the swing set.

"I know, but I can't. Eren was so nice to me,and no one breaks up with me. Especially not that way, I'm taking Eren back."

"And how do you plan on doing that. It's not so easy to get past someone who's going to get married." Annie sighs wondering if this was all worth it.

"I can find a way. I look almost identical."

"News flash, she has Asian eyes. How are you going to do that?"

"I'll just wear shades."

"That's suspicious."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I really want to be back with him."

"I suggest, you get rid of Cho Hee. You saw her when we pinned her to the wall. She was terrified. If you intimidate her enough, she'll cower and run away. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, and the little slut won't ever think of coming to Star High ever again."

"But we need to have this done before the end of the year concert."

"Well, then we better act fast."

* * *

 

"Ow ow ow, be gentle will you!" Armin complains sitting on the bath tub as Eren his sitting on the floor disinfecting his injuries.

"I'm trying but you keep moving your feet."

"That's because you keep gripping my ankles tightly."

"Fine then stay wounded see if I care."

"Some help you are."

"Whatever, just make sure no blood drops on the marble."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Armin assured watching Eren exit the bathroom. "Honestly what's his problem anyways. I can never understand him."

Now completely alone, Armin lightly dabbed his wounds with disinfectant making sure each wound had a generous amount. Humming as he treated his cuts, Armin looked around the bathroom. Everything was so big from the shower to the bath.

"My whole apartment could fit in here." Armin mutters to himself as he applies the last band-aid on ,and gets up slowly putting a generous amount of pressure on areas that weren't cut. Deciding to take a walk around, Armin allowed his hands to tough the smooth texture around the bathroom. The decorations themselves looked expensive as well.

Sighing thinking back to his little apartment, Armin then looked at the ring on his ring finger. Running his fingers on top of the 'fake' rock on the ring, Armin could only imagine if he truly was engaged to he was, he would live in a life without worries. And though it sounded ideal, it still would have felt wrong. For a while, Armin stared at the ring before exiting the bathroom looking left to right to find out where to go next.

Since it was in fact 'his' wing of the house Eren had brought him to,Armin figured he should get use to how it looked.

"I'm in here!" Eren shouted from a door with an open room. Following the voice, the blond walked into a bedroom. Amazed by its size once more, Armin looked around until he saw clothes on the bed.

"A-Are these mine?"

"Yeah, I had Sina bring them from your house."

"Thank you."

"No problem, so umm, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase that, how badly did you first day go?"

"Pretty bad."

"What happened."

"Well first I have people talking about me because of my audition. Secondly, your Ex and her crazy group of friends bullied me a bit before class. And thirdly, I almost got my ass kicked."

"Yikes, that's really ignore Historia, she gets that way when things don't go her way."

"You think. I don't want to go back there. And to make things worse they want me to be the opening and closing act for the end of the year concert."

"No way already!?"

"Y-yeah, I don't even know what I did to deserve it..."

"You have an awesome singing voice that's why."

"No I don't, i-it's pretty average."

"No it's not," Eren walks over and grabs Armin's hands looking at him straight in the eyes with a smile. "You have the best known voice in the world. I would do almost anything to hear you sing again."

Gazing at Eren's face filled with so much faith in him, Armin felt a blush begin to form on his cheeks. Looking away and taking his hand back, Armin shyly stood there.

"T-thank you, t-that really means a lot."

"No problem. You should get dressed though, you're five minutes late to your other school." Eren stated as he left Armin laughing as he watched the blond check his phone to make sure if it was the right time. Leaving the room in a rush, Eren felt the wind pick up behind him when a pillow was thrown at his head. Before he was completely gone, Eren stuck his tongue at Armin teasing him a bit more.

"YOU JERK!I HATE YOU!" He heard Armin exclaims while in the process of getting dressed and removing make-up.

* * *

 

"Oh my gosh it's her , I thought she wasn't going to come back until a week later." One of the maids at the main Jaeger household whispers into her friend's ear watcher her mistress pass by her.

"Well she said she wanted to be back when the school year started. So they sent her a private jet."

"She doesn't look like she's in the best mood though."

"That's because she's worried about Young Master Eren."

"Why nothing has happened to him."

"Yes, but she read the newest magazine and was not happy with what she saw."

"What exactly was in the magazine anyways, I'm so far behind."

"Young Master Eren's girlfriend/fiancee has entered Star High. And not only that she didn't even need to take the second part of the auditions she just got in."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen her audition tape."

"Oh you can. It's all over the internet."

"What was her talent?"

"Singing?"

"Do you think Young Master Mikasa is angry for not knowing of the engagement?"

"Most likely, she is very protective over Young Master Eren. I bet you she came to check on the girl."

"Poor girl, I wish her luck."

"You over there with the feather duster in your hand." Mikasa points out one of the maids who bows her head not making any eye contact.

"Yes miss."

"Find out where Eren is right now. While you're at it track down this Cho Hee. I want a word with both of them."

"Yes right away miss." Backing away, the maid turned around and started to dash to the phones to find Mikasa the information she needed for her 'mission'.

"Cho Hee, I hope you don't have ill intention with my brother. If you do, then I'll have to take care of you myself if he won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for all the support you guys have given me so far. Though it's not in words, the kudos help me want to write more. The more I get the more motivated I am to write. In fact I've been working like no one's business with this story than any other. Probably because there is not much support in my other ones. I want to thank you so much! Thank you!
> 
> Also boy are these chapters getting longer.Yes, the drama is starting to heat up once everyone is introduced.


	4. Nagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 4TH TO MY FELLOW AMERICAN READERS!!

Standing in front of bright lights Eren listened to his teacher drone on about how he should try being more natural. However, Eren ignored his teacher's advice simply posing,and waiting for the picture of him to be shot. As the students around him stood in line anxiously to be doing the same thing, Eren rolled his eyes bored out of his mind. When he was done, the brunette sat down and drank some water. Feeling the cold liquid go down his throat,Eren let out a long sigh.

Modeling was not something Eren had a passion for. But his father said he needed to go into it so that people would see his face more,so he for the hour to pass when he would go to his favorite class.A door burst open alerting everyone.

"Eren!" The voice from the door boomed causing the model to fall out of his seat in shock. Listening to foot steps of the woman entering, Eren tried to compose himself making sure she didn't know he fell.

"Mi-Mikasa, w-what are you doing here?" Eren utters out meeting his sister eye to eye as she walks in front of him. Looking down at her seated brother, Mikasa squatted down and touched grabbed his hands.

"Are you okay? How have you been? Are you hurt?" She attacks him with questions making sure her worries were voiced out from being away for so long.

"I-I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be modeling in Japan."

"I was, but then I read the latest magazine to see how you were doing."

"You know you could have called."

"You never answer. Do you know how many times I tried."

"Nope."

"Anyways, I saw that you got engaged. Who is this girl?I've never met her before."

"She's s-someone I met at a park. She was singing and I liked it so I talked to her then boom."

"And you did this all behind Christa's back."

"Historia," He corrected," And yes, you know I've never really liked her."

"That's still mean Eren, do you not know how much that can hurt a girl."

"I didn't think she was so into the relationship."

"Well you're going to fix it one way or another. Dad doesn't want one of his top models to just quit."

"Fine, whatever."

"Now where is your girlfriend I need to have a talk with her."

"N-no you don't!"

"Yes, I do. Where is she, what class is she in right now?"

"S-she's not on campus."

"Why?"

"B-because, she's at work."

"Where does she work?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're going to do."

"It doesn't concern you."

"She's my girlfriend so it does."

"Fine, then come with me."

"Psssh, fine with me. I hate this class anyways, Ms. Riko I'm leaving." Eren announces as packing up his things,and heading out with Mikasa. Remaining silent, he obediently followed behind. Smiling at the scarf that forever remained on her neck, Eren put an arm over her shoulders and hugged her closely.

"Did you miss me while in Japan?"

"Of course I did. Now where is she working at?"

"Oh y-yeah, she works at Min Hyuk's Korean BBQ. Well at least that's the job I dropped her off at."

"You make it sound like she has more than one job."

"She does."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. She isn't rich or well off really so she has many jobs. She goes to two schools on a scholarship too."

"She goes to two schools too? Just how smart is she?"

"That I don't know. I mean I only met her a few weeks ago."

"Wait! Let me get this straight, you're marrying someone you met only a few weeks before."

"Well not really, and yes."

"What are you saying? Has she tricked you into anything?"

"N-No, if anything I tricked her."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get her."

"You better. I need to know who this girl is. I need to protect you from her."

"If anything she's the one that needs protecting. She was getting bullied on her first day."

"Hmmm..." Walking over to the driver's side of the car, Mikasa slide into the seat and waited for Eren to get in. Once he was in she started the engine, and took off. Handing her phone to Eren, she asked him to type in the address so she could drive over to the restaurant. Sliding his finger across the phone's smooth screen, Eren slowly typed in the address and placed the phone on the holder.

Looking over to Mikasa as she drove, Eren wondered how she would react knowing that Armin was a boy. Breathing in slowly, Eren tried to calm his nerves knowing that Mikasa could legitimately smell fear or nervousness. Pulling up the parking lot of the restaurant, Eren made sure to get out of the car before Mikasa and begged her to stay where she was.

Nodding her head in agreement, she remained in the car and watched as Eren walked into the the doors open, Eren was met with many people with their eyes on him. Shyly waving to everyone, Eren requested to see Armin. Waiting patiently in the waiting section of the restaurant ,the brunette tried his best to keep a low profile.

When Armin finally arrived, Eren noticed that he had tied his hair back and put his glasses on to protect his identity a little more.

"Eren what are you doing here?I'm working rigt now." Armin ask as he wipes his hands on the apron he was wearing looking around to see if anyone needed any help. Seeing a customer raise their hand, Armin told Eren to wait a moment going back and forth between the room and kitchen. Returning to Eren, Armin placed his hands on his hips, " Why are you here anyways?"

"I thought you were a delivery boy."

"I am, but there are no deliveries. Why are you here?"

"My sister wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"To question us."

"I don't have time, w-wait a minute." Armin rushes over to another table, and records their order down. Eren getting fed up with waiting, walks up and follows Armin and tries to carry on their conversation.

"We seriously need to go."

"I said I'm busy. Unlike you I have to work hard to live remember."

"I know, but she's very persistent."

"How are you going to explain to her that I'm a guy?"

"That's what we're going to do, just tell your boss it's family."

"I'm not lying."

"Ugh fine, where is your boss?"

"He's being a host right now."

"Oh that guy I was just talking to wait here."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Buying your time."

"What!?"

"I need you now, and he has nothing against my money so i'm using it. Just watch me."

"D-don't." Armin pleaded while dropping off food to customers. Keeping his head towards Eren's direction, Armin wondered if Eren could really do that. Watching as his boss and Eren talked, he nervously looked away when Eren pointed towards him. Fearing he would get in trouble, Armin continued back to work.

After what felt like forever, Armin's boss walked up to him telling him that he could leave for the day. Bowing as he thanked his boss, the blond removed his apron and left without another word said.

" I can't believe he fell for it." Armin said to himself as he followed Eren to the car.

"Well a lot of people like money, so it wasn't a problem." Eren tells the other as he opens one of the back doors in the car for him. Sliding into the car, Armin eyes laid on Mikasa. The first thing he noticed about her was her red scarf. The scarf looked warn out, however the color still remained bright. The next thing he saw was her eyes glaring at him intently.

"Where do you live?" She ask bluntly before Eren could stop her from asking.

"Mikasa, we can just go to my house not her's."

"Why not, is there something you're hiding?"

"N-no, it's just I told you already."

"N-No i-it's fine, w-we can go to my apartment." Armin nervously said smiling not wanting to get on Mikasa's bad side. "I-It's not that far too."

"Then it's settled, Eren give her my phone so she can put the address in."

"O-okay." Grabbing the phone off of its stand, Eren turns around and hands it to Armin mouthing out the words 'what are you doing'. In return Armin mouthed the words, 'I don't know' as he entered his address into the phone. Now having the address, Mikasa drove to their desired location. Nervously Eren and Armin watched Mikasa who didn't seem to care.

Unlocking his phone, Eren started to text Armin.

**What the hell? You wouldn't tell me where you live but you tell her.**

**I had no choice, she looks like she's going to kill me.**

**Don't take it personally.**

**I know I remember but still, she's going to find out our deal.**

**Well we can tell her, she'll protect out secret.**

**But will she like me? As far as I know she could mention faking a break up.**

**That would be doing too much.**

**I know. .**

**Just, we need to be open with her.**

**What's her name.**

**Mikasa.**

**Does she go to the school too?**

**Yes, she's in every calls.**

**What she does everything?**

**Yup, she's a one woman show.**

**Where has she been?**

**Japan, modeling.**

**She's so pretty.**

**I know.**

**You better not comment on my apartment.**

**I won't. I'm sorry you felt pressured to show her.**

**It's not your fa-...**

"What are you two talking about?" Mikasa inquired with her eyes still focused on the road.

"N-nothing. I wasn't even texting her." Eren replies nervously.

"Your phones were going off at around the time you sent the message; you're talking to each other."

"W-well what happens if it's private?"

"I doubt it. You would have been texting her earlier if it was such an engaging conversation."

Silencing himself Eren crossed his arms,and leaned back in his chair not wanting to talk anymore. Arriving at Armin's apartment complex in no time, the three exited the car and followed Armin. I wonder what it's like, Eren asked himself as they walked up the stairs looking around at the other apartments.

When the got to the roof top, that's when reality finally hit Eren. Since Eren had lived a privileged life, he was never exposed to an other living class than upper class and upper middle. Looking around Armin's small apartment, one thought came into mind.

"My whole bathroom could fit this apartment, and it still would be bigger." He whispers to himself hoping Armin didn't listen to his comment.

"Please sit have a seat. Sorry it's not a regular tall table, I got one that required people to sit on the floor since I like to study that way. Do you guys want some tea?"

"Yes please, if it isn't any trouble." Mikasa answers smiling at bit at how polite Armin was around her. The two 'siblings' sat on the ground with arms folded onto the tale trying to find the best position to sit in. When they found it, the two waited patiently for the blond as Eren observed the scenery more.

Scanning the room further he saw that it had little to no decorations. There was nothing extravagant about it. It truly was a new world for Eren to experience. Looking behind him, Eren saw a door which he assumed was Armin's bed room. Frowning as he looked around, only one thing came to Eren's mind and that was to help Armin.

He would admit it was not the worst place to live. But thinking about how many jobs Armin had to do just to make ends meet, and how Armin rejected his offer he held his tongue. Finding himself looking at Armin, Eren sighed knowing he could do nothing to change his mind. Just as the tea was done, Armin placed snacks in front of the two and quickly got the tea for three.

Setting it down gently, he warned everyone of the temperature. Soon enough, he took a seat himself on the third side out of four of the table. Seeing Mikasa take a sip of her tea, Eren did the same trying to endure the flavor as best he could. He wasn't fond of tea.

"So what's your real name?" Mikasa asked.

"Y-you know!" Eren exclaims almost choking on his tea.

"I'm not an idiot. Looking around here there is not one girly thing in here, and his student I.D. is attached to that jacket over there."

"W-well then the hard part over." Armin laughs.

"So care to explain?"

"R-right, umm what questions do y-you have for me?"

"How are you involved with my brother?"

"Well, I'd rather he tell you."

"Eren."

"Fine. I got angry, broke up with Historia because I didn't like her and I never did. Okay? I don't want to seem ike a bad guy, it was all for looks. Anyways, when I broke up with her she got all angry. So then I had a find an end to the conversation. Armin just happened to be there, and I accidentally thought he was a girl.

Then boom, we had a deal for a year he would pretend to be my girlfriend/fiancee. As a girl of course. He goes to Star High so I can sell the lie. It was just a bonus that he had a nice voice to get in."

"Hmm I see, Armin."

"Y-yes!"

"Eren says you go to two school and work three jobs. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, I took the audition for Star High as he said. T-then I had a s-scholarship to another university, the real school."

"How smart are you?"

"U-Um I'm okay. I mean I've been ranked number one ever since middle school."

"You're that smart!?" Eren yelled in surprise.

"Y-yeah, I-I like learning."

"And why do you work three jobs? And did you agree with this deal so Eren would pay for everything for you?"

"O-Of course not! I wouldn't want someone to support me. I took three jobs to ensure that I could have a steady income. I could only have two, but I'm a very cautious person."

"Do you have any family?"

"N-No, not really. W-when I was young my parents died of an illness due to excessive work. My grandfather is all I have left." Armin replies sadly looking down at his reflection in the tea.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be, it was a long time ago anyways."

"Where is your grandfather now?"

"He's in London?"

"London?"

"Yes, my family have lived in London for a long time. I recently have come to the U.S."

"I see," Mikasa says before leaning over and hitting Eren's head.

"Ow what was that for."

"He just came to this country, and now you have him in this situation."

"I'm sorry my brother has caused you so much trouble. I hope you two haven't fought."

"I would be lying if I said no. We kind of have a l-love hate relationship."

"Well, I hope you rub off on him. He could use a friend like you."

"S-So you don't mind us having this deal."

"Well I actually do mind. You don't have anything to gain from it."

"W-well, I did get my phone back."

"That's still not enough for a huge favor."

"R-Really, i-it's okay. I like having to earn everything I have."

"Well then, you're living at Eren's house. You've earned the right to live there for as long as you want. After all, you did agree to go to Star High and got in. You earned this."

"B-but, but..."

"But nothing, here me and Eren will help you pack your things now."

"Eren, start packing everything up."

"W-WAIT! W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL MY LAND LADY!?"

"I'll deal with her. You're moving in with us today. After all we're all friends now."

"F-friends?"

"Yes, you've taken care of Eren when I couldn't. And I thank you for that. Now it's time to repay you. I'm not saying we'll pay everything for you unless you want us to. I'll leave that to you. As for now, I want to help you get one more thing off your shoulders. I understand that books are not cheap."

"I-I don't know what to say. T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Well I'll handle everything with the land lady, Eren and you should get started. You have quite a few things to move."

"O-okay."

Sitting in silence, Eren and Armin both stared at each other before bursting out into a laughing fit.

"Oh my gosh, I thought she was going to kill you!" Eren says.

"I-I know me too. Ahh that was so s-scary!"

"Well, what do we do now."

"I-I guess what Mikasa says. I'm sorry I'm going to have to live with you."

"No it's fine. I'm actually starting to warm up to you a bit."

"M-me too, hey, let's put all out fitting aside and be friends. I don't want to move into a house where I don't feel welcomed."

"Fine, but I can still tease you as much as I want."

"Don't be a jerk about it. Oh shoot, I better tell Jean where I'm moving."

"No! He can't know."

"Why? I know you two don't like each other, but my friend should know where I am."

"B-because."

"Because what?"

"I don't want other people knowing where I live. I mean he could leak out where I live, and everything will go crazy."

"Eren stop it. It's not like I'm inviting him over for a sleep over or something."

" Y-yeah bu-..." Quick to dismiss his words, Eren watches Armin assemble together what little he had. Minutes soon pass and Armin and Eren had a few boxes and luggage packed and ready. Walking down stairs to Mikasa, the two loaded the car and drove off to Eren's house.

* * *

 

Armin helped unload the car of his things, while still being unaware of the consequences of being at Eren's house. Walking through the halls trying to find his way back to the front, Armin began to panic. The hall ways no matter what seemed to be endless, and hard to navigate. Checking his phone, Armin saw that his classes would start soon.

Worry now surging through his body, Armin searched for Eren's number in his the the hall ways alone, Armin listened for the call to go through. Hearing a muffled voice as the phone got picked up, Armin took a deep breath.

"EREN I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! I CAN'T FIND MY ROOM, AND I DON'T THINK I'M IN THE RIGHT SECTION OF THE HOUSE!"

"Whoa calm down, where exactly are you?"

"I don't know. I-I'm in a hallway, with a read door at the end of it."

"Okay wait there, I'm coming. And whatever you do don't go through that red door."

"Why not?"

"Just don't!"

"Fine, just hurry."

Hanging up his phone, Armin sighed and stared at the door he was told not to enter. It was only in human nature to be curious, and curious Armin was. Though Armin respected Eren , he couldn't gelp but feel like whatever was behind that door was something he was meant to see. Walking slowly towards the door, Armin made a point to listen to hear if anyone was behind him.

When he was close enough to the door, Armin's breathing increased as his nerves kicked in. Gazing down at the golden door knob, Armin found that his hand was moving on its own. The next thing he noticed was the door in front of him was now opened. Deciding that he had already gone as far as to opening the door, Armin slowly opened it further.

However, right as he was about to open it fully, he heard the sound of running. Closing it immediately, Armin leaned against the wall near the door looking around as if nothing that he wasn't able to see beyond the door frame, he stood there waiting for Eren.

"Armin, I told you not to look in there."

"I didn't I was just near it. Now can you please tell me how to get out of here?"

"Only if you agree to let me go to your classes with you."

"What!?No!"

"Why not? I want to know what the life of a smarty is like."

"But why, you've been out of your school nearly all day."

"I'm allowed to do whatever, and you did say you wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, but I-I don't think you'll like any of my classes."

"Eh, I don't have to like them.I just want to see."

"Then you'll have to keep a low profile."

"Why?"

"Some girls in my class are fans of your's."

"No problem, nothing shades can't handle."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey why don't you wear a disguise?"

"Why should I?"

"Well no matter what you'll still look like Cho Hee."

"Well, I can't help I was born this way. B-Besides, no one ever pays attention to me, so I don't have to worry."

"That's kind of sad."

"You don't think I know that? Anyways let's just go already."

"Okay."

* * *

 

The first class Armin had on his schedule was Modern World History. Awkwardly walking through campus hiding behind his books, Armin tried to ignore the siblings next to him. Just as Eren had said before, Mikasa was very protective of Eren. When she heard of their plans, she insisted she would come. Countless times, Eren tried to persuade her to go to the main house but it didn't work.

Thus resulting in the three going to Armin's class. Entering the lecture room, Armin approached his teacher explaining they were future applicants. Allowing his two guest, Armin bows and heads over to where the two were seated. Quietly he got his supplies out getting them ready for class. Every so often, he would look over towards one of the two to see what they were doing.

When class began, Armin switched from his social manner to his academic. Listening to the teacher drone on about the world's civilizations, Armin sat in wonder writing down everything so that he wouldn't forget. Scribbling down word after word, Armin stays concentrated until he heard the teacher ask for a volunteer. Looking around nervously to see if anyone else would take up his offer, Armin waited until he knew he had a chance.

After a minute without a word from the class, Armin raised his hand nervously and proceeded to answer the professor's question. Once he was done, he received a well done. Smiling with satisfaction, it soon died down when Eren tapped is shoulder. Rolling his eyes and looking over to Eren, Armin saw the reason he was trying to attract his attention.

To the side of Eren, some girls started to chatter about the the sitting near them. Turning his gaze away from the girls, Armin leaned to Eren's ear and started to whisper.

"It's fine. Just, just make sure they stop. If not leave the room." He tells the other before he returns to scribbling down notes. Adjusting his glasses as they slipped, Armin's interest was starting to grow. As the professor started to talk about the titans the whole class paid attention. Hearing about these fearful giants that devoured our kind so many years ago made everyone on edge.

One more than others. Eren who genuinely had no interest in history started to pay attention to the words coming from the professor. When the story of humanity's greatest struggle began, things got out of 's glasses started to fall off of his face without him noticing. The tension within his muscles seemed to build up as more words were spoken.

Starting to get annoyed by the shades sliding down his face, Eren took them off slamming them on the table as he did so.

"I'll kill all of them!" Eren exclaims earning himself the classes attention. Slapping his hand over his mouth, Eren awkwardly tried to wave off his interruption but it was too late. One by one, men and women started to recognize him. The gasp of realization soon followed as the professor lost control of the class. Turning around accidentally swinging his hands, the brunette knocked off Armin's glasses showing everyone his bare face.

As another wave of gasp echoed through the room, everyone started to scream.

"IT'S TOP MODEL EREN JAEGER, AND HIS GIRLFRIEND CHO HEE!" One of Armin's classmates exclaimed pointing to the two.

"Wait if that's Eren, and that's Cho Hee, then that must be...Mikasa Ackerman the one woman show." A male explained to everyone watching as Mikasa gave up her own disguise and took her shades off.

"I can't believe celebrities attend this school!"

"Get them!"

With that, Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin's hands and rushed out for the door. Within seconds a crowd of people gathered in the chase with more being added. As the news got out, the three tried to find the best way out. Navigating their way through the large campus, Mikasa was able to safely find a way to the parking garage. Allowing both her brother and Armin to stand once again, she got in the car and waited for them to take their seats.

With the atmosphere still heated, Mikasa started up the engine and drove away as quickly as possible.

"Great, what is this ditch school day!? The lecture was almost over! Eren why the hell did you have to do that?"

"Sorry, I just get really passionate when I hear anyone talk about titans."

"I know everyone does, but still why!? You totally got my cover blown! Now I can't show my face to that class! I h-have to become another person! O-Or I have to be even more not noticed!Man, oh man am I screwed! I knew I shouldn't have brought you, but no you insisted to go! At least Mikasa was acting fine!" Armin complains as his face grew red from frustration and anger. Bawling his hands into fist, Armin shook them up and down looking as if he was having a fit. Chuckling, Eren viewing the way Armin was carrying out his anger.

"What's so funny!?"

"I'm sorry, but the way you nag is funny."

"Oh you think I'm nagging you. W-wait, that means you're not paying attention to what I'm saying. RUDE!"

"Guilty as charged."

"There you go again."

"Again with what?"

"The being rude thing."

"Sorry I can't help it."

"So you honestly don't care for how I feel about all of this?"

"No, no it's just ahh. C-can we just stop talking about this? I mean we do live together now."

"Ugh, fine, but that doesn't mean that'll make me less mad at you." Armin hissed as he crossed his arms and leaned into his seat.

"Well now that you guys are done having your 'lover's' quarrel, we need to find a way to get Armin back in the school."

"Yeah but how?"

"I can tie my hair back, and change my clothes. I mean, if glasses fooled everyone what is a few more touches?"

"Okay then it's settled. And Eren no more going to class with Armin. You're going to the main house with me, father want's to talk to you."

"No, no! Hell no! I am not going there!"

"You have to, he's worried."

"As if, I bet he's planning to throw me away just like he did to mom."

"Don't say that, you know it's true."

"Can we just focus on the situation at hand?"

"Fine, but there is still no way I'm going."

"You're going, and there is no way of fighting let's go find Armin some new clothes to change out of so people won't recognize him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet the dad. Warning, I might add a few more tags for their parent son relationship. Hint hint: it's really bad. I also explain what happened to Eren's mom. Also just a heads up, the fic ends around the time of the end of the year concert Star High has. If all goes good with this, I might make another fanfiction for you guys.


	5. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Issues, and someone's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song he sings is Star by Kang Min Hyuk

The atmosphere was dense, as stares were being exchanged. Eren sat across from his father as his sister was escorted out of the room. Taking in deep breaths, Eren tried to remain calm. Unknowing of the reason his father wanted him to visit, he anticipated a bad outcome. Eren and his father never met eye to eye, and because of that Eren moved out of the house.

It was enough that he obediently went into the family business, but what he had done was unacceptable. Following his father's every actions, the brunette tried his best to remain calm.

"Eren, how are you it's been so long." Grisha asked his son with a straight face allowing silence to surround them once more as he waited for an answer. When he received none, the man shook his head slowly. Getting up and nearing his son forever keeping his poker face, he raised his arm and slapped him across his his hand off after that, he sat down back in his seat once more before speaking.

"How dare you break up with Historia. She was good for your image." Grisha yells at his son, who only looked down to the floor. "You don't know how much this has an impact on the company, more so Historia. What happens if she quits our company."

"W-why should it matter? I only was nice to her because of what I thought she was.T-Then you force your own son into the relationship. What kind of a father are you?" Eren manages to mutter, glaring daggers at his father who seemed unamused by his words.

"How dare you say that to your father. I do what is best for this family."

"No you do what is best for the stupid company!You've never cared for this family ever since mom went to the hospital! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"I did what I had to do for this family, and that is it! You're clouded by what use to be rather than what is. Forget your mother and help your father."

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU WEREN'T LOYAL TO HER EITHER! WHY SHOULD I BE LOYAL TO YOU!?" Eren screams out as he flips over a table in hopes to calm himself down. Breathing heavily, Eren waited for his dad's next move but none came.

"You're new girlfriend is my concern by now. What was her name again?"

"Cho Hee, and if you get near her I'll kill you personally!"

"Don't worry, I don't have any interest in her. However, she could make a lot of money for this company if she dates a singer or an actor."

"NO YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why not, you took away all that money away from the company. So why can't I do this? This is all business, it's nothing personal. I'm teaching you how to manage the company Eren."

"By forcing people together, because the public will most likely ship them together."

"Exactly, you're getting the hang of it now."

"I'm still not letting you do it! Remember the public knows I'm engaged!"

"Oh yeah. Well then, that does make it harder."

"You could of course marry her now."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Well then, I'll just have to go with option one. You can go back to Mikasa." Grisha tells his son as he gets up to leave the room, leaving the angry brunette to go on a rampage. Kicking and throwing everything in sight, Eren let his anger show knowing he would regret everything later. Mikasa who managed to find a way into the room, opened the doors observing her brother destroy the room.

"Eren," She called out, "You've done enough, let's go back to school." Seeing as he calmed down at her words, he released the lamp he was about to smash and walked over to Mikasa. The maids already anticipating Eren's out burst rushed past the two masters to start cleaning.

"What did he say this time?" Mikasa inquired with a worried face.

"Everything, I told you that coming here was a bad idea. Why do you think I moved out in the first place? Let's just go to school."

"Okay."

* * *

Hours passed by and the three had returned to their home branched off into their different sections. Each one of them prepared for bed in their own individual ways. Armin who was too restless from the move stayed up. Digging for the map of the house Eren had given him, Armin decided he would go to the kitchen and get a drink of milk. Slipping on his slippers and beat up night robe, Armin quietly went to the kitchen. Getting to the kitchen, Armin had to play a bit of find it to find the cup.

After a few minutes of searching he was able to get a small glass cup. After pouring milk into the cup and putting the carton back, the blond walked over to the sliding doors that lead to the backyard. Stepping outside to look at the night sky, Armin smiled as he looked up at the stars. Each on twinkles so brightly no matter how far away they were. As he looked at the moon he could picture his grandfather's smiling face. Looking down at his glass of milk sadly, he remembered he had neglected calling him for a while.

Making a mental note to do so the next day, Armin walked over to chair and continued to star gaze. The breeze was warm as it blew through his blond hair. The sounds of the crickets and other forms of animals outside sang their songs. Starting to hum an old song he use to sing a lot when he was small.

"You can't sleep too huh?" Eren says walking towards Armin and taking a seat near him.

"Well moving to new house is a little unnerving. Also being chased by a lot of people tends to do things to a person."

"Ha, sorry."

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me, but whenever you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks that's reassuring," Eren sarcastically remarks, "What was that you were humming?"

"No need to be mean about it. Remember we're suppose to be friends. And I was just humming a song my mom use to sing to me."

"What's it called?"

"Star."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Why?"

"It's no secret I like your voice, and I've been really tense lately."

"But you won't understand the lyrics."

"Then sing them in English, I just need to hear your voice so I know you're there."

"O-okay t-then...B-but I warned you ahead of time okay. A-and no falling asleep or else I'll never sing for you again!"

"I promise."

_Star that shines in the sky_   
_Star that shines far away from me_   
_Seems like you came down to my heart_

Armin looked at Eren as he sung making sure the boy was taking attention. Since the song he was singing had a slow beat, Armin had to make sure the lyrics matched to the beat.

_Star engraved in my heart_

_Star that shines in my heart_

_I think that might be you_

_Can you hear a quavering voice? Oh star_

_Can you feel my passionate heart? You're my star._

About to enter the chorus of the song, Armin took not to Eren closing his eyes and swaying along to the beat of the song. The brunette who listened closely, hear every word of the song. Deep inside of him he knew it must have hurt to sing an old song his mother use to sing. But Eren in a way could relate. The lyrics seemed to calm him in a way nothing ever could have, and that he was grateful for.

_From a very long time ago_

_I know that you are the love I've been dreaming of_

_Let us always be together_   
_Even if time passes_   
_(hope that you) Always shine on the same place_   
_My heart, will only be given to you_

Watching as Armin sang, Eren wished he could do something to help Armin in return. It seemed ever since they met it's been nothing of what Armin wanted. Observing the way Armin sang with feeling and soul Eren started to secretly wish he was the reason the blond was singing. Sighing , knowing that was highly impossible to happen, he listened on.

_Can you hear a quavering voice? Oh star_   
_Can you feel my passionate heart? you're my star_

_From a long time ago_

_I know that you are the love I've been dreaming of_   
_Let us always be together_   
_Even if time passes_   
_(hope that you) Always shine on the same place_   
_My heart, will only be given to you_

Looking to his left Eren noticed Mikasa come through the same sliding door to join the two. Smiling as she came, Eren made sure she as quiet so they both could hear the rest of Armin's song.

_The star engraved in your heart_

_The star that shines in your heart, I hope that is me_

_Forever I will love you_

_My eyes will only look at you oh_

_oh will you only look at me too_

_Let us be each other's star_

"You really do have a nice voice Armin." Mikasa compliments.

"M-Mikasa, when did you get there!?" Armin exclaims almost dropping whatever was left of his milk.

"She got here when you were singing." Eren answered.

"You sing with so much feeling. How do you do it?"

"I-I don't know really. I'm always logical so I don't like feelings to be mixed up with things. I-I guess I j-just sing because of nostalgia."

"So when you sing you feel like you're brought back to that time."

" no one had feeling when they sang what's the point in singing in the first place?"

"How come you didn't enroll to Star High at first?"

"One it was too expensive, and two I don't really since much since my parents..."

"I understand."

"Well, it's best if I go to sleep now. I've got a lot to do tomorrow and another person to be." Armin yawns as he stretches.

"Okay, I'm going to stay up a bit more. Oh, and make sure to leave school with Mikasa and me."

"'okay, night you two." He dismisses himself leaving through the sliding door in which he originally entered.

"You like him don't you Eren?" Mikasa

"N-No, of course not. You know I don't believe in love."

"You know he can change all of that?"

"No he can't."

"Eren, what exactly happened at the man house then?"

"Dad slapped me..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am I'm sure to it."

"What else happened."

"He told me that he was going to force Armin into another relationship. He said Cho Hee would be better off with a singer or actor."

"Well you technically are going to be an actor; they already announced it."

"He thinks it's a joke that I want to be an actor. He never listens to what I want."

"Well, maybe you can show him up. What is your first movie called anyways?"

"It's called Attack on Titan, I'm playing the one of the main characters. We still need two more for Armin and Mikasa."

"Hmm, well isn't that a coincidence.? Armin and I have the same names as the characters."

"Yeah so do I,I play Eren Jaeger."

"Well then I guess there is no alternative. I will audition for Mikasa and maybe we can get Armin to play Armin."

"As if he would do that."

"He may not, but if someone asked Cho Hee then maybe she can't deny."

"How do you know."

"Well, no offense he's a bit of a push over. We can use a bribe or peer pressure."

"Yeah you're right."

"When does filming start?"

"After the Winter star camp."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure we get in. And one more thing, and you better remember this! I know how forgetful you can be with these things."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the 3rd of November, and Armin's birthday. Please say happy birthday to him, and get him a present. It's the least you can do."

"Yeah yeah, I'm starting to get tired let's head to bed."

"Me too, Good Night."

"g'night."

* * *

The next morning, Armin couldn't wait until he had free time. It was his birthday and nothing could ruin this day for him. Getting up to the sound of the phone ringing, Armin smiled as he checked the caller ID. Opening his phone and placing the speaker to his ear, Armin smiled listening to his Grandfather's words. Before conversation broke out, his grandfather had sang him Happy Birthday in their native tongue.

Feeling his smile grow wider as he heard the old man sing, Armin dismissed the fact that he might have been late for school. Giving his grandfather a thank you and I miss you, he set his phone on speaker so that he could get minutes Maria and Sina came to his room. Asking one of the women to speak for him as he got his make-up put on he signaled for what she needed to say.

After that was all done, Armin placed his engagement ring on his finger before sending kisses to his Grandfather and hanging up. Skipping down the empty hallways and to the front door, Armin ensured his mood would not falter. As he entered the car, he saw Mikasa who waited with flowers and a present. Feeling himself tear up a bit, Armin gave the taller woman a hug.

"Happy Birthday Armin." She says happily returning the hug she had received from the blond.

"Thank you Mikasa, I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, it's your day. Open your present. I want to see if you like it."

"O-Okay," Armin replied as he started to rip the wrapping paper off of the present to reveal a series of books underneath. "Oh my gosh! It's the first twenty volumes of Kuroshitsuji! H-How did you know?"

"Well, I asked Jean who I heard you were friends with. So I asked what you liked and he told me. I'll get you more as the months go by."

"N-No, y-you don't have to. This is more than enough."

"Armin, you're doing Eren a big favor. So I'll help you with your secret otaku side okay."

"T-thank you Mikasa, this means so much to me. B-by the way where is Eren? I thought he was going to come to school with us?"

"He went early. Dad had to have a little talk with him."

"I hope it's not bad. I mean yesterday was bad enough."

"Me too, I'm never allowed in the room when they talk."

"Well should we get going then?"

"Yes, I'm sure you don't want to be late; even if it is your birthday."

* * *

Arriving at school, Armin heard a giant ruckus occurring outside. Too scared to look out the window and see what was going on, he remained his eyes to the ground. Once the car came to a complete halt so did Armin's heart. Closing his eyes and holding his new manga books to his heart, Armin followed Mikasa out of the car surrounded by people.

"생일 축하해! Happy birthday Cho Hee!" The crowd of people yelled to Armin when he was within their sights. Feeling the heat rise to his face, Armin tried to look around for an explanation. When he could find none, Armin looked at Mikasa for help. Getting a head shake from side to side, and a thumb pointing to the front of him, Armin saw the person who had made this happen.

Right in front of him, Jean nervously held flowers and a present bag out to Armin. The tall brunette looked as if he was about to die from embarrassment. Tilting his head to the side, Armin observed as Jean carefully came closer and stopped a foot away from him.

"Happy Birthday Cho Hee. I know you don't have much friends at this school, so I brought a couple of mine I made. I also planned a big day for you. Y-yeah, I mean like, only if you want to. It's my birthday after all, and it's your job to enjoy it. I mean it's your birthday." Jean stutters out handing Armin the gifts.

Smiling and taking the two things within his hands, Armin hugged the nervous brunette. Looking up to him with tear filled eyes, Armin tried his best not to allow his make-up to be ruined.

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had! Thank you Jean! I thought I was going to spend it all alone!"Armin exclaims still hugging the other with all his might.

"Y-yeah f-friend, anyways. I informed your professors at your other school that you had something important to do. Which isn't exactly a lie since you're Cho Hee right now, and it is your birthday," Jean whispers before he continues in a normal toned voice, " After you singing class you have the whole day with me, and a few other people."

"Sounds great, I-I can't wait! Ah, I could kiss you!"

"You can, o-on the cheek though."

Smiling happily Armin complied. Letting go of Jean and placing his gifts down, Armin started to tippy toe to get to Jean's cheek. Jean who had his head turned to the side anxiously waiting for the kiss.

"CHO HEE!" Eren yelled as he ran towards the crowd of people. Turning to look at Armin a little too quickly, Jean's lips met Armin's causing them to pause where they were. Gasp were heard all around them, as Eren picked up his speed. Soon feeling a hang on his shoulder, Jean was thrown to the ground as Armin was brought to face Eren's chest.

"KIRSCHTEIN! WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter is a bit short. Next one won't be as short, and more side characters will be introduced. Also not planning to explain what happened to Eren's mom until later on in the story.


	6. Love Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday, and harsh reality.

"Well aren't you going to answer me!?" Eren belts out one more time making sure to keep his grip on Armin so he wouldn't escape.

"C-Calms down Jaeger, it was an accident." Jean replies trying to regain his composure. After all he just kissed the person he's always wanted to kiss for years.

"Like hell it was! You were trying to make the moves on her weren't you?" Eren points releasing Armin in the process.

"Why you jealous you're not the only one that gets to kiss her."

"Yeah but she is my girlfriend."

"In your dreams, she likes me better since I've known her longer."

"So what, I'm the one she's getting married to."

"Oh really, because what I know you haven't made wedding plans. Hell I wouldn't be surprised this was a scheme to fool everyone." Jean says knowing that Eren would most likely not want to continue.

"Hmpf...Whatever, come on Cho Hee let's go! I have a surprise for you." Eren turns and grabs a random girls.

"U-Umm...I-I'm n-not Cho Hee..." She replies bashfully happy that the most popular student at the school has holding her hand.

"Huh?" Eren responds looking at the girl and immediately letting her good a apologizing. "Where is Cho Hee? Did you see where she went?"

"Yeah, s-she went into her music class with a bunch of friends."

"What! No! I have a surprise for her! Thanks anyways." He says as he runs off to find Armin.

* * *

"Hey you're Cho Hee right?" A bald headed kid a few inches shorter than Armin asked standing right next to Armin's lone sitting space.

"Y-Yes?" He answered unsure of who the in front of him was,putting his flowers down for a moment to talk to the other.

"I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really appreciate it, I-I am also sorry for thinking you're just a stuck up girl... I really liked your Sailor Moon reference. Oh, my name is Connie by the way."

"W-what?"

"You saved me from this guy."

"Huh?"

"I was being kicked around, and then you quoted sailor moon."

"T-That was you!?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember you!"

"No that's okay, I'm kind of a dork."

"I like dorks."

"W-well, anyways...I got your present since I heard it was your birthday and all...I hope you like it, it's also thank you present." Connie says as he pushes a small box towards Armin. Shocked at the kind gesture, Armin looked at Connie as his face turned shade of pink. Bowing his head in thanks, Armin looked at the box, and began to open it up ever so carefully.

The wrapping paper was decorated with a pink background accented with a bow pattern. Searching for the tape, Armin carefully took his time to ensure that the wrapping paper wouldn't even looked like it was opened in anyway. Once that was done, Armin slid the box out ever so carefully catching it in his other hand.

Lifting up the lid Armin's eyes saw a Sailor Moon crystal star locket. Clasping his hands over his mouth, Armin was speechless. Ever since he was little he had always wanted one, but his parents never had the money to get it. Trying to fight the tears from spilling from his eyes, the blonde lifted the locket from its casing to see it more.

"I-I thought you would like it since, you know Sailor Moon." Connie continued on rubbing his neck not knowing what to do. "I-I mean you need to have a place to put your crystal right?"

"T-thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!Thanks a bunch!" Armin shouts hugging Connie in a bit of brotherly way before returning his gaze to the locket.

"Why don't you put it on? Who knows when the next time you'll be needed?"

"Well if I do, you have to say her speech with me."

"No complaints but we have to do the pose too!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Placing the locket on his bow, Armin happily admired it.

"Come on, let's do it on the desk top."

"Okay."

Helping 'Cho Hee' up, Connie lent out a hand steadying him until Armin seemed to get a hand of things. With one more glance at each other, Armin and Connie both took deep breaths knowing it was about to go down.

"I am Sailor Moon champion justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" They shouted happily in unison, both in sync with each other. Posing with each word they forgot about the world around them and did as they pleased. Snickers heard around every here and there for their so called abnormal behavior.

"You wanna sing the theme with me?"Armin asked, now feeling the rush of any otaku when their favorite anime was mentioned.

"I thought you would never ask!"

And like that the two broke into song,singing as loudly as they could; though Armin sang better. Dancing and singing much to their heart's content, they two were interrupted by loud laughter in the background. They then paused and looked round for the source of the laughter. Scanning the room carefully by closing his eyes, Armin listened to the sound. Within seconds he found it and he found Eren hunching over laughing as loud as he possibly could.

"E-Eren, what are you doing here!?" Armin stuttered getting down from where he was standing and taking a seat with his arms and legs crossed.

"I came to get you, a-and then I see you with the school's anime club president doing that! It's too funny!I never thought you would be an otaku. I just thought you liked to study." Eren replies between giggles.

"S-so what...I have a life other than just studying you know. And Connie happened to give me a present for my birthday unlike some lousy boyfriend!" The blond huffs as he grabs one of his flowers and throws them in Eren's face.

"Aww come on,just come with me and I'll give you your present."

"No keep it."

"Why?"

"I don't want anything from anyone that makes fun of me."

"But I wasn't making fun of you."

"Yes you were."

"Well then let me make it up to you after class."

"No, I have plans with Jean."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"...Still I've been with him longer than you, so I owe him that."

"You make it sound like you're cheating."

"I would never! Get out!"

"But..."

"I said get out, the teacher is going to come in soon!" Armin yells, and right on cue the teacher walked in clapping his hands causing everyone to run like ants to their seats. Huffing Eren left with his head held low, a fresh bouquet of flowers in his hand that were meant for Armin unseen. Settling into his acting class, Eren held the flowers close looking sadly at them knowing he messed up once more.

It was no mystery that his rude outburst angered the other, so he only blamed himself. Sitting in his seat, he looked up to see Jean with a stupid grin on his face as if he won the lottery.

"Stop making that face." Eren tells Jean who knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Why should I?"

"Because it makes you look stupid."

"Classic."

"Whatever, cancel your plans with Armin. I'm taking him out today."

"No way in hell Jaeger! I got to him first, so I get to take my friend on a date."

"Date! No you don't!"

"Well it's not an official one, but me and a couple of friends I'm sure he'll like are celebrating his birthday."

"Well he doesn't need friends."

"That might be the case for you, but not for Armin." Jean imposed hitting it home for Eren.

"S-so, he still needs to spend time with me."

"No me! You already have him in 'girl form'. So rightfully I should have him in his original form."

"You mean that plain one."

"You mean the best one."

"Well yeah I have to agree with you on that, he is kind c-cute."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a crush on him."

"N-No I don't he's my friend like you!"

"Sure."

"And what about you do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"So I was right!"

"So what?"

"You're not taking him away from me, you hear me!?"

"I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I-I don't!"

"Whatever, anyways I have to listen to the damn teacher. Not all of us practically own the school."

* * *

When class ended the race began. Jean and Eren bolted out the door pushing and shoving each other with all they had. Running through the campus, both hoped they would find Armin before he had left. Countless students in their way only angered the two in their pursuit. With each step as they got closer, their determination only grew.

When Armin was in their site, though exhausted, they willed their muscles to move faster until they were in front of Armin panting.

"W-whoa, what happened to you two?" Armin ask cautiously not sure if he wanted to know they answer to their question or not. Observing the two he estimated that once they were out of class they had ran over to him. However he couldn't fathom a reason to why they didn't just walk. Turning over to Connie who was jogging to catch up with them, the other shrugged and returned their gaze to the other two.

"C-Cho H-Hee, come on! W-we have to...Spend...Birthday...Now." Jean breathlessly said holding out his hand for Armin to take.

"Oh yeah! Can Connie come?"

"S-sure!" Jean gets up with a smile trying to get his breathing back down to his regular back, Armin was about to take Jean's hand but was smacked away by Eren.

"N-No, you're hanging out with me." Eren butted in.

"No I'm not. I'm spending time with Jean. I still haven't forgiven you so I'm not going." With his head held high, Armin grabbed Jean's hand and wrapped his other around Connie's arm. As they walked away, Armin tried to get past the guilt of being so mean towards Eren. But being reminded that it was in fact his birthday, he tried to forget it and continue on with Jean's plans for him. Bringing his hand up to his chest, Armin could feel a familiar pain. Shrugging it off, he decided to think of something else.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Well first before we get there you have to change," Jean began before whispering into Armin's ear, " But since they think it's Cho Hee's birthday you have to stay this way. Sorry."

"That's okay," Armin said aloud, "Anyways I'm excited about what we're dong. How about you Connie?"

"Eh, I'm just glad I get to spend your birthday with you Sailor Cho Hee."

"Ha ha thanks." Armin replies clinging onto his school bag even more looking casually over his shoulder every now and his grip, he failed to register that he started to enter a car, and drive off to their destination. The pain in his chest still remaining from earlier scared Armin as he remembered long forgotten words. Focusing on thinking away from his pain, Armin pondered on why it was happening right after he dismissed Eren.

"We're here."A soft voice came unheard from Armin who was caught in his thoughts. The voice then repeated itself once more this time gaining the blond's attention. Getting out of the car Armin looked around unsure of what was happening. He was in a park that seemed to be fairly empty.

"W-Where are we? Where's Connie?" Armin ask.

"Well follow me and you'll see." Jean replies with an arm stretched out in the opposite direction. Smiling back, Armin followed Jean further into the park. Little by little Armin came upon a group of people huddled together waiting for him. Slowly they walked, Armin gripping the clothing over his heart nervous to what Jean had planned. When Armin was six feet away, everyone yelled happy birthday.

Clasping his hands over his mouth, Armin felt like he could cry. An intense surge of glee filled him watching everyone offer their gifts to him. So many people who didn't know him, but still were open to the idea of knowing him. It made his chest ache even more to the point he couldn't focus on his emotions past the pain. Running off towards the trees in the park where he couldn't be seen,Armin tried to get away.

His lungs felt as if they were going to burst. Air no longer getting to him, feeling as if he was being continuously Armin dreaded that another breath was taken away from body no longer allowed him to suck in the much needed air he needed to survive. No longer being able to run in fear for his life, Armin leaned against near by tree trying to get his breath back until he found his inhaler. Frantically he searched, opening the bag within his grip throwing everything unneeded to the sides.

Wondering if he would ever find it in time. Hoping and praying he would, Armin dug through his bag pleading in his mind that he would be able to survive this attack. Finally finding and feeling the source of his salvation, Armin tossed the cap off and took in a deep breath allowing the medicine to reach his lungs. He held his breath for a few seconds, and then released then repeated the process one more time as prescribed.

Soon enough he was able to feel his passages open up once more, causing him to sigh in relief. Looking down to the ground, Armin could remember why he didn't have much friends. He could remember it all. But the one thing that he remembered the most was why he told himself never to fall in love.

For as long as Armin could remember, he had an asthma problem ever since he was born. He prayed everyday that he wouldn't die since he had always been very sickly. As the years passed, Armin showed that his only trigger was smoke. So he religiously would carry his inhaler every where he went just in case. After having about three attacks (one resulting in a hospital visit), the blond made sure to try and control his asthma. However since he never had any attacks after the first few times he didn't pay it any mind.

Throughout elementary he had no friends and read to himself, every now and then.Having an he entered middle school however things got a bit more serious. During that time he met Jean; Jean made him feel special. Each day he would get up and get ready for school without the fear of loneliness surrounding him anymore. And as each day passed like other kids who forget, Armin stopped bringing his inhaler.

One day while he was happily going to school he noticed that his chest started to feel odd, and his breathing started to become a little off. Ignoring it, he played and talked to Jean enjoying the feeling of being with him. In time Armin figured he had fallen in love with Jean. In fear of rejection he hid his feelings, the pain in his chest grew larger each day. Then out of nowhere, Jean had told Armin that he was moving to America soon.

Feeling the glass pieces that was his world shatter, Armin's eyes grew smaller as the news embedded into his mind. His breathing was starting to become shallow, his air passages closing as if he were breathing through coffee straw.A week before Jean had to leave, Armin stopped attending school. Everyday he received calls from Jean but he never answered those days he was gone, Armin was hospitalized. His condition had gotten so bad, that now they had only realized yet another trigger for Armin's asthma.

Intense emotions.

Yes, that meant Armin had to be very level headed and not lose himself to his emotions. No intense feelings of anger, and worst of all no intense feelings of love. Since Armin so carelessly did not put any effort into his nebulizer, he didn't help himself control his asthma. He simply left it as it was without aggravating it. In that moment, Armin swore off of making friends or falling in love. Sure he tried to remember to take his nebulizer, however with the constant studying and stress he was under he never had the chance.

So after Jean left for America, the blond barred up all his emotions and locked them up. He never wanted to make friends in fear of growing too close and triggering his asthma yet again. He never ventured into the world of love, too scared to have a repeat of the last time. Living in his own dull world, Armin cried knowing he could never live a normal life. Wishing he could, Armin wanted to know what it felt like to really live with strong emotions. And the one most forbidden to him.

So many what ifs would pop up into his mind as he was reminded of his condition. What if I couldn't save myself? What if I die and no one would care? What if I could feel those emotions I've always seen others feel? What if I took better care of myself? What if I could never tame what I have?

With each what if, Armin no longer felt alive. The scythe of death always seemed to be ready to strike to Armin of his breath at any head held low, the blond rubbed his arm remembering what he had done to Jean and them. They must have been worried he thought. But how was he to explain himself for what he had done? He didn't want Jean to know yet, he didn't want anyone to know.

He didn't want anyone to worry.

Carefully getting down on his hands and knees, the singer started to pack up his things making sure everything was returned back to him. As he hear foot steps come closer, Armin hurried his pace and got up adjusting his hair and clothes as he got up.

"Armin are you okay?" Jean approached him slowly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just so happy, I didn't want anyone to see me cry." Armin replies coming up with yet another lie he had to live by. Just how many would he need to make up to have a normal life?

"Oh, yeah. Well we're all worried. The guest of honor kind of left us without a word. Connie is convinced that you had to make a magical girl transformation. Whatever you did, he really thinks of you as a hero." Jean replied with a chuckle thinking back to Connie's actions.

"Well, I'm okay now. Thanks for hosting this party for me." Armin smiles and tucks his hair behind his ears, hating how it would not settle down as well as his straight hair.

"You're welcome, now come on. We need you or else there is no reason for the party."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." The blond follows once more seeing the group of people enjoying each other's company welcoming Armin with open arms. Smiling back keeping his excitement down to a minimum, Armin grabbed something to drink and mingle with everyone. In time Jean, Armin, and Connie became a trio that would stick closely to each other throughout the day. When the party was starting to become bland, Jean would bring out new anime based party games.

The first was sailor moon frisbee. Closely after sword games where everyone would sword fight. And the best of all of the games was the titan pinata . Each player had one turn to jump on trampoline and 'slice' the titan's head off to get the candy from the inside. Though it was ll childish games, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Then when it got darker, they had Studio Ghibli marathon.

Sitting at a private table for two, Armin and Jean watched the movie together. Folding his arms onto the table, and allowing his head to fall the blond watched as the movie passed.

"You know what's funny?" Jean began.

"What?"

"How you're dressed like that. I-It almost makes me feel like I'm on date w-with you. I-I mean if you were a girl."

"Ha ha, sorry Jean but this girl is taken." He raises his left hand up revealing the rock that rested on a golden band around his finger.

"Y-Yeah, but the boy underneath it all isn't."

"You're right, and I'm afraid he'll never be." The blind yawns nuzzling his arms enjoying the warmth of his own body.

"I-I'm not sure about that. I mean I'm gonna date me." Jean nervously mutters out a blush forming as he did so.

"What?" Armin said during another yawn, feeling his eyes drop down more and more. Jean noticing Armin's fatigue rubbed his neck and continued on with his love words.

"I-I, no...What I meant was I date would me. I mean I would date you...I mean if you wanted to try it out." The brunette's eyes trail towards now sleeping Armin who continued to curl his body closer to himself. Rubbing his face, Jean sighed in defeat knowing that he couldn't confess like this. Brushing his hair back with his fingers, he leaned over to poke the sleeping man.

"Dead asleep once your head hits your arms or pillow. Typical." Jean leans back into his seat watching Armin sleep peacefully. Getting up out of his seat, the brunette brought the back of Armin's chair towards him. Squatting down a bit, he wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders as his other arm wrapped around the blond's his tiny figure into his arms he simply smiled.

"Where are you taking Cho Hee? And why are you looking at her with a stupid face?" Connie skip walks forward pointing to Armin.

"I-I...I'm taking her home now." Jean replies shaking his head.

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"No, but I can check her student ID."

"What they have that on there?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's news to me."

"Anyways, she had a long day. Thanks for being so nice to her. It looks like you were her fist friend she made."

"Hey you're making it sound weird. And it's the least I could do, she saved me from getting my ass beat. I owe her a lot. It was just a bonus she was cool, she even agreed to join the Anime club."

"Well in that case sign me up."

"Why?"

"W-Well, I made this whole party and it's anime themed. So yeah."

"Point taken, it was a sweet ass party."

"Thanks, anyways I should get sleepy head home."

"Be careful Eren doesn't kick your ass."

"Pfft I know, but I can take him any day because the battle we're fighting I'm going to win."

"What battle?"

"Ah, just something;bye."

* * *

It didn't take long before Jean was in front of Eren's house. Walking with Armin still in his arms, he kicked the door a few times so that he could enter. Waiting patiently from the other end he heard foot steps which could only be Eren. Bracing himself for Eren's annoying outburst towards him, Jean knew he had the advantage. Shifting his hold on Armin,Jean smirked seeing the door fly open and Eren's eyes looking to what was in the other brunette's hands. For a second there was silence, until Eren tugged on the blond's body so that he could have him. Feeling this, the taller of the two tugged towards him unofficially initiating a tug-o-war.

"Let go of him Jean." Eren growls.

"I will if you stop acting like a rabid dog. I can see why he chose me over you, I am obviously the better choice. After all I will be the one to win his heart." He says with confidence, tugging Armin back towards him holding him higher so he other wouldn't reach.

"Shut up, as if Armin would fall in love with a prick like you."

"And what makes you think that he'll chose you?"

"I-I...I don't like him like that."

"Stop denying it Jaeger, everyone sees how much you like him."

"And if I did say I liked him,then what?"

"Then I would say, let the best man win."

"Great, now that we're done with this stupid hypothetical talk give him back."

"No I'm putting him in his bed."

"No you're not. Plus he sleeps in my room."

"That's a lie, he lives in his own wing; he told me so."

"So, my house. I bet you can't even find the way to it."

"Don't need to, Armin has secret markers around the house telling me where he sleeps. And it looks like it's to the right." Walking past Eren, Jean carefully moved around him and speed walked to his destination. Following behind him Eren came to his side and tripped the taller male. Falling towards the ground, Jean prepared himself for absorbing the impact for Armin. However, once he fell he could fell Armin being taken away into Eren's arms.

Once successfully in them, Eren ran as fast as he could with Armin in his heat of competition rising within him, Jean got up stretching his arms quickly running at Eren. Pumping his arms up and down he caught up repeating the same movements Eren had done earlier. Instead this time adding a punch to the face to make sure Eren stayed down.

"How is he not waking up? He's being tossed around!" Eren exclaims wiping the blood off of his face, and continuing on with their game, resulting in Jean being the one to set him on his bed. Huffing out in frustration, Eren watched as the brunette set Armin gently on his own bed.

Fine, he's in bed now; leave." Eren orders keeping an eye on the other male. Watching as Jean was about to say something, Armin's phone started to ring. Hearing a song in another language, they panicked searching for the phone. Averting their gaze to Armin who was starting to stir out of his sleep, the two stood there silently watching as he blindly searched for his phone.

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, the blond yawned patting his jacket pockets for his phone. Finding it, Armin flipped it open, opening his eyes as he did so.

"Hello," He begins signaling for Eren and Jean to get out, "Uh 할아버지 can you please? Thank you." Covering the speaker on the phone, Armin waved one free hand towards the other two telling them to hurry out. Once the two were gone, just as an extra precaution, Armin spoke in Korean to make sure no one would hear what he would say.

_I'm sorry for not contacting you in a while, you know besides talking to you this morning._

_That's okay, I bet college must take a lot of concentration._

_You won't believe it._

_How was your Birthday?_

_It was great besides a certain rude jerk. Jean was so nice he arranged a party for me;I made a lot of friends._

_That's good to hear. I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_Are you coming for the holidays?_

_Of course._

_That's good to hear. Now, how is your health?_

_I-I...Grandpa, I had an attack today._

_WHAT!?_  Armin's Grandfather exclaimed, concerned for his only grandson.

_I-I was just really happy that he made the party and got an attack. I-I was able to handle it myself though._

_Armin you know you can't handle intense feelings! You should have been more careful. Why didn't you ask for help._

_I didn't want them to know yet. And how can I when I want to be happy?_

_I know you want to feel them, but I don't want to see you in pain. I don't want you to die before me._

_I won't._

_Have you been taking your treatment?_

_I-I've been busy..._

_That's not an excuse, you need to control this. Not only that but stay away from your triggers._

_But how can I get away from intense emotions? I'm human so I feel them. Grandpa I'm scared._ Armin says as his voice cracks as tears start to spill from his eyes.

_I know you are, I'm scared too._

_No, not just because I can die. It's because I can't live. I can't be extremely happy,scared,angry or anything! I have to watch others experience them and I get jealous. I'm scared that no one will love me._

_Oh Armin, I love you._

_N-Not just you. I-I want to feel love like in those dramas we watch, but I know I can't. If I do, I'll be on a hospital bed fighting for my life because I never controlled this._

_I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something about this. I would give up anything to see you healthy, and so you can live like everyone else._

_I-I know, but things are I can't. I want to fall in love, I want it more than anything. Today during the attack I-I remembered what it felt like;I liked it. Even if it was friendly love, I wanted more. I-I-I..._  Armin failed to complete his sentence gasping for air as his nasal passages started to swell. He then started to cough continuously gasping for air every now and grandfather hearing this on the other end could only hear as his grandson struggled.

 _Armin breathe! Please calm down, you're triggering yourself again._  The old man pleaded knowing that was the best he could do for Armin. Listening to his words, Armin searched for his inhaler, taking in the medicine once more. After a while his symptoms started to die down. Wiping his face of the tears, Armin looked to see his make-up had been ruined by his crying.

 _Are you alright now?_  His grandfather inquired.

_Y-Yes, I'm sorry._

_That's okay, just please control your feelings. I know you want to feel, but you can't feel as much as others. The more you accept this, the longer you will be able to live._

_I know..._ Armin chokes down his sobs, wondering why the heavens had cursed him with such a fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive it took so long, also on the medical stuff. I know a bit about it, but for the sake of this some things may be exaggerated. But it's all for the story, so bare with me please.


	7. What Should I Do?

The next morning when Armin woke up, he made sure to take his medicine before the 'walls' came in. Preparing himself before the three sisters came in, Armin sighed recalling the events that had happened yesterday. Smiling sadly he looked at himself in the mirror placing a hand over his chest. Mentally he promised himself that he would try to ignore his emotions once more, if only to have him live past this year. Hearing the door to his room open, Armin saw the three 'walls' with their kits. Allowing them to do their daily routine, the blond sat there silently until he was allowed to be released.

Walking into the car to see Mikasa and Eren patiently waiting for the way to school everyone was silent, Eren making it a point not to talk to Armin throughout the whole ride. When they were out of the car however was the time Eren had taken Armin's arm whisking him off into the distance. Leading the shorter male into the space between two buildings, Eren pinned him against the wall.

Back against the wall, Armin watched Eren's angry expression as he gripped the bricks of the building to settle himself. Awkwardly looking up, Armin brought a hand up to fix his invisible glasses. Feeling his finger connect with the bridge of his nose, the blond was reminded he was not wearing them.

"W-what are you doing!" Armin exclaims moving to the side to escape,only to be blocked by Eren.

"I need to tell you something important." Eren replies.

"Well you can do it without pinning me to the wall. I have to get to class."

"Well this is more important than class."

"What?"

"They're having a physical exam."

"Well I guess my secrets out."

"No it's not,you're going to be skipping made a deal;We're going wedding planning."

"Wedding? Eren we agreed I would only be your girlfriend/fiancee. I would not be your wife."

"Well things changed..."

"Like what?"

"That's not important. I just need you to not be at school."

"Well how about my other one?"

"You can go to that one Just miss this one okay?"

"Fine I guess, but you owe me big time for marrying you. And if we have to go on a Honeymoon, I get to chose where and we get separate rooms."

"Fine, Fine! Come on let's go!"

"You know with the amount of class I'm missing here,even if it's just one, how come I'm not getting in trouble?"

"Because you're my girlfriend. The girlfriend of the hottest and most powerful guy in the school. There is nothing you can't get away with when you're with me."

"A little confident in there aren't ya? You know there is a word for people like you. What was that again? Oh yeah, conceited!"

"I am not! I'm just confident in myself."

"You just bragged about how powerful you are. You even called yourself the hottest guy in school. If that's not conceited, I don't know what is. It also amazes me on how you keep dragging me. Ah, it makes my chest hurt."Armin tells as he rubs his chest deciding to hint to Eren that something was wrong with him.

"You over exaggerate too much, and you might just have to burp." Eren replied dismissing Armin's hint as another excuse not to go with him. "Anyways come on, I said it was cool."

"Yeah yeah, what are we going to do first anyways? Last time I've heard planning a wedding is a hard thing to do."

"The easiest parts. Cake tasting and dress picking."

"Ugh, you better not pick an awful dress. I may be cross dressing for out lie, but I am sure not looking horrible in it."

"Whoa, that was different."

"Hey, it's a wedding day. Even though this will be my first and last one, even if it's fake." He whispers the last part to himself sadly.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with. I want to be early to my real classes so I can ask the teacher some things."

* * *

"Ah Eren, long time no see! I haven't seen you in such a long time~!" Sina rushed over pushing Armin out of the way so that she may hug Eren.

"Yeah, it has. Have you brought 'her' dress yet?"

"Yes, I'll bring it out right now." The woman says before running away to get the dress.

"So you gonna tell me why we're getting married yet?" Armin chimes in deciding he would at least want to know a reason behind his 'marriage'.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Eren, I may not have known you for long, and you might not even like me. But I really want to help you with your problems. I will listen to you even help you, so why not trust me?"

"Because I haven't trusted anyone in a long time."

"Well maybe you could start."

"I don't want to."

"Oh come on, I know for a fact you won't tell Mikasa anything. And we're suppose to be friends, so this is what friends do. So let me hear it."

"You won't stop pressuring me until I tell you huh?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure that you want to hear about my problems?"

"As sure as your forcing me into a dress and marrying you."

"Okay then sit back and relax."

"Ready."

"The reason why I'm forcing you to marry me is because my father would have forced me to marry someone else." Eren lies through his teeth, not wanting Armin to know the truth. "So since everyone else knows you as my fiancee, I kinda told him I would get married in December. It was all so he wouldn't pair me up with a random actress or something so the company can prosper."

"I see, why didn't you tell him you can't marry someone you don't love."

"Because he and I don't know what love is. We haven't felt it for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll give you a small idea about it since I'm not fully ready to tell you yet. My father stopped loving my family long ago when I was small. And since I grew up with him and his multiple girlfriends, I never knew what real love was. And whenever I saw it, I would get weirded out about it."

"Well love isn't something so simple you know."

"Yeah I know that, it doesn't take a genius to know that. Sometimes I even think that there is no one out there who would like me. Even if I have a lot of fans."

"Well can I tell you something, my favorite quotes?"

"Oh god."

"Hey it may help you understand why you can't find love so simply as others."

"Go ahead you're on a role already."

"I see your rude personality will never changes."

"Is that a quote?"

"No."

"Then why did you say it?"

"To state the obvious. Anyways the saying is from one of my favorite animes."

"And that would be?"

"Toradora."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to explain. Anyways, the saying goes like this.'In this world there's this thing that no one's ever seen. This thing is very kind and gentle. And if anyone could actually see it, there would be a whole bunch of people wanting to have it. Maybe that's why the world keeps it hidden away from everyone. If it's hard to get that makes it even more special. But one day someone will find it, and whoever does they'll be the person who is suppose to find it. Because that's the way it was meant to be." Armin finishes saying with a somewhat sad look on his face. The sad look in his eyes seemed to shoot through Eren's heart as he watched the other recite the quote.

"Wow, I have to say for a second I thought it was going to be stupid. But that somehow makes sense. Maybe there is more to anime than all the fan service I see."

"Yup. And that particular anime was revolved all about thinking you're in love with someone, when in reality the person you were looking for was there all along."The blond replies gripping his feeling his symptoms starting to act up once more. His heart beating faster just thinking of the indirect feelings of love that made him want to scream to the world. Noting that he needed to calm down a bit, Armin pinched himself and gave the model a smile.

"Sounds like a whole lot of drama."

"Well they did say love was a hard thing to find. So you see, don't worry about trying to find it. Chances are your dad never found it and was blinded by the idea of love. Meanwhile you are still trying to find what real love is, and the person who is meant to be with you. Who knows, maybe you'll be like Ryuuji and realize your Taiga was right in front of you all the time."

"I have no idea who those people are."

"Then I have to have a marathon of Toradora with you. Warning if and when we do, I will cry."

"Then I'll cry with you, because I'm a sucker for sappy romances too. Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Cho Hee! I've got the dress for you to try on!" Sina interrupt their talk holding out a dress bag happily in the air signifying that it was long. Looking over at the woman. Rolling his eyes getting the hint that her arm was loosing the strength to hold it up. Dismissing himself he allowed himself to be lead into a room where she would help him be placed into the dress.

* * *

**-Time Skip: Next day-**

"What is this Cho Hee" Jean ask as he was being handed a cream envelope with a bow at the center along with Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger on it.

"I'm getting married this Christmas." Armin shamelessly replies as he sips his coffee and watches Jean freak out.

"Is he forcing you into this? Why are you marrying him? You know this will be legal right!?" The actor says in a hushed voice making sure other didn't hear him.

"Calm down will you. I promised him I would. It's not like I'm marrying out of love."

"But shouldn't you? Armin I've known you for the longest time, romance is basically what you live for."

"I know, but things happened and it turns out I can't fall in love naturally."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. I had my chance in high school and middle school. Now that I'm in college it's all about studies, I don't need it anyways. All I need is animes and dramas to get my daily fill of romance. By the sides, I'm not marrying him as me. I'm marrying him as Cho Hee."

"Aren't you a little worried that something bad may happen."

"Nah not really. He's a very fragile guy if you talk to him."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Many people do, but anyways can you give Connie his too? I have to leave singing class early today since I have lessons to make up."

"Sure thing I guess. But is that really the only reason you wanted to meet me before class so early?"

"Of course not! Why you don't like it? I miss hanging out with my best buddy. I guess if you don't want to, I'll just hang with Connie more~."

"N-No, it's fine. I just, you were always a school work first kind of guy."

"Knowledge is power, and if it gets me to be a doctor so I can help people with cancer and asthma I'll do it."

"You're such a nerd."

"But I'm your nerd, forever!" Armin rubs it into Jeans face unknowingly watching the other blush as he made odd gestures as he fluttered his fingers.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me, it's almost a tragedy really." Jean sarcastically says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"A beautiful tragedy!"

"Don't you have to go to class or something?"

"Yeah yeah, how about you? You're no special."

"I know, but I'm not the soon-to-be wife of the school's owner's son. Wow that sounded weird."

"Just because I'm 'marrying' him doesn't make me special."

"You really haven't realized it yet huh?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing, you might panic if I tell you. Worry wart."

"Can you not?"

"Fine, not now. But you owe me for all of the heart break I've went through because of you. Friendship wise. Oh look, another piece of my heart shattered." The brunette jokes around about his pain as if it were nothing. However, even though he knew everything was a lie it still hurt to know that Eren was getting closer to Armin. Sure he was able to joke around about it, but the fact that Armin would never understand what he was trying to tell him made him suffer even more.

"Okay, who am I to leave your heart all broken," Acting as if he was picking up actual pieces Armin put his hands on Jean's heart, "There pain be gone, and I promise I'll by ice cream or something next time. Okay?"

"You better, anyways gotta go. Yeah me too."

"Bye, I'll see you later."

"You too." Armin waves and begins to pack up the rest of his things preparing himself to go to his other school.

"Well if it isn't Cho Hee the soon-to-be bride." A high pitched voice said as the shadow of three people came into view."And what were you doing with Jean?"

"Nothing, just talking to a friend."

"Eh, looks like you were trying to get at him. The way you were so close to him, it was sickening really. What a slut." Another voice comes in which he could only assume was Ymir after the first being Christa.

"I-I am not a slut! I was just hanging out with a friend, is that so wrong? I bet you two have had moments like that, so why is it wrong for me to have those moments?"

"Oh please like you can't tell, he likes you idiot."

"Impossible, and don't call me names."

"I'm not calling you names, I'm calling you what you are."

"I am much smarter than you'll ever be!" The singer spat out gripping his belongings close to his body ready to run as fast as his body willed him to.

"Shut up you whore," Historia yells," Get her Ymir, I don't want to get blood on my uniform."

"Anything for you babe." Ymir replies cracking her knuckles as she walked forward and kicked Armin between his legs sending him down to the floor. Gasping in pain, Armin closed his eyes trying to remember he was a girl at the moment. Opening one eye he saw a fist connecting with his face, and soon enough he was on the ground being kicked an punched repeatedly.

Both Historia and Ymir took turns hurting him as best they could without killing him. As air started to become to Armin in gasped, he feared the worst would happen. Getting up when he noticed that both of their movements were slowing down, he grabbed his things and pushed the two out of the way. Eyes closed as he ran, Armin prayed that he memorized the school well enough to go through it without sight. And indeed he did.

Turning from corner to corner, he was able to successfully get away. Once he stopped, he looked over his body and checked his injuries. On his face his cheek began to swell as an open cut bleed out the crimson liquid from his body. Bruises peppered his body along with small cuts and scrapes with blood trickling from some of them. Taking one more step forward, Armin collapsed to the floor as a surge of pain starting from his ankle ran through his body.

Chocking back tears, Armin searches for his boy clothing and ripped the fabric wrapping it around his leg where the most blood came from. Sitting alone in the courtyard as class was in session, Armin wondered what he should do next. Getting up as best he could, the blond limped towards a safe place to sit and grabbed his phone. He then notified his teachers that he would be a bit late to today's lessons.

Waiting patiently for the stinging to his wounds to stop for a little bit, or the pain in his ankle to heal Armin allowed only a single tear to fall. Memories that had long been buried resurfaced as he experienced a beating once more. The name calling still cut through the blond's self esteem once more like a knife. The familiar pain throughout his body being ignored as he was teleported to a dark world.

A world in which color didn't exist,a world Armin didn't wish to come back to. His sorrow soon returning to him as he dug through his bag for his inhaler fearing an attack if he didn't take it. Inhaling the medicine, he calmed his nerves as he watched birds fly and sing to each other in harmony. Looking down to his hands that were dirtied by mud, he wondered why it had to happen again blocking out the world once more.

Every breath he now took felt surreal that he didn't even know if he was living anymore. Though his heart beat and breath reminded him of his humanity, Armin felt as if he was stripped of it once more. He felt like an animal more than anything. And it pained him to think these thoughts in his brain imagining the advice he would give to himself, but never follow. Laying down carefully on the concrete floor, Armin closed slowly closed his eyes to get some rest and to forget everything. Though he knew it wasn't the best option, he couldn't help but want to sleep.

"Cho Hee!" He heard someone yell, but didn't respond in anyway whatsoever. Hearing his girl name be repeated over and over again countless times, he lazily got up hissing in pain as he accidentally bumped his cuts and bruises. Propping himself up with his arms so that the upper half of his body was up, Armin saw it was Eren who was running towards him. Forgetting his sadness and pain for a split second,the scenario ran in his head of what could happen if Eren had gotten to him. Blushing from his somewhat girlish thoughts, Armin repeated to himself how illogical love could be and the dangers of it towards him.

Grabbing his things, he took one deep breath and ran trying to avoid Eren was best as he could. As he ran he was able to hear the yells of Eren's desperate voice calling out to him. Pumping his arms and legs more, Armin then wondered why on earth he was running away anymore. Cutting his losses, he stopped running feeling light headed knowing what that meant. When Eren was within a few feet of him, he decided he was ready to be caught, literally too. Falling backwards, he allowed gravity to do its job. Falling into Eren's arms he looked up to see a worried face holding him so that he wouldn't hit the ground.

"I really do hate my life." Armin mutters before he faints.

* * *

"Man she got away...And I wasn't even going full out yet." Historia says huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry we'll get her next time." Ymir replies with a simple pat to the back.

"Still, beating her up isn't enough. I want Eren back."

"Yeah, but then again beating up his soon-to-be wife wasn't the best option."

"I know, ahhh if only there were something I could use against her!"

"Maybe you do," Ymir bent down to pick up an ID holder," This may just be what you need." She says as she hands the card holder over to Historia who takes the card out of its casing.

"Oh you're so right Ymir!I can use this! I can use this! You watch your back Armin Arlert, I know your secret!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who almost forgot about Christa/ Historia!!!? I did until now!  
> And sorry for skipping cake thing, but don't worry I make it up later!!


	8. Dear Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter.

So I recently got a comment saying, 'grammar not iffy, it's just bad'.though it is just a suggestion I'm really hurt. If you say stuff like that please say it I'm a nicer way, and tell me how  can improve.grammar is very hard for me to grasp. Especially when I have a learning disability that makes it hard to learn things. I've been trying and working on it. I would much rather get comments on how timprove than just saying it's straight up bad. Hell, if you want you can beta this story for me. Me myself when I read fan fiction is more about the story rather than grammar. If I can still seett author's point, it's a good story. Again please be nice about that though. I'm also very sensitive to that stuff since I know I'm bad. I was actually considering deleting the whole story after reading that.....I'm sorry to those who thought this was a chapter, but I just had to say something.


	9. I Chose To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeh, School holds me back. But hey working on that grammar. My APLANG class is helping me with diction and syntax whoa!!
> 
> Songs used/mentioned in this chapter:  
> I Chose To Love You By Hyorin  
> 'Till I Meet You By Angeline Quinto 
> 
> I would suggest to listen to them they are so cute. Especially 'Till I Met You'. It's so romantic and cute, and in English!!!
> 
> Also thumbs up for a long chapter! This may be one of the longest one I've made for this fanfic.

"Ugh, why does my boy feel heavy?" Armin asked himself as he started to wake up. Looking up to a cream colored ceiling, he recalled the events that happened earlier. Getting up slowly and wincing in pain as he tried to do get up. However once he saw a hand on is chest he knew that there would be no winning. Whoever was holding him down wanted to make sure that he stayed down. Relaxing his muscles the blond allowed his body to sink into his mattress.

"Calm down, and relax you got beat up pretty badly. Who did this to you?" A voice spoke who was no other that Eren.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house, and I caught you after you fainted remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"Who did this to you Armin. I'll make them pay."

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wasn't worried."

"Fake boyfriend." Armin corrected.

"Not to others."

"Well you just don't need to know okay."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't, it won't happen again I swear, it's not like I haven't been through this before."

"You mean this has happened more than once?"

"Yes in the past."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's personal. I'm use to it anyways."

"Weren't you the one who said he wanted to be friends."

"Yes..."

"So this whole friend thing works if we both get closer by telling each other stuff, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me why you're use to it and who did this. I don't always want to bring you home wrapped in bandages and have the press on my ass about it."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Who wouldn't be concerned for someone who is hurt?"

"You're right, then how about somebody who is sick?"

"What are you talking about now? Did I not catch you in time, did you hit your head on something?"

"Stop being so mean."

"Well I want to know the truth, and you keep beating around the bush."

"Fine you really want to know then!?"

"Yes I do!"

"I WAS BULLIED BECAUSE I WAS A NERD WHO LOOKED LIKE GIRL, and for my sexuality!"

"..."

"That's right! I was bullied for liking books over video games; dolls over wooden swords, and finally boys over girls. For so long I've been beaten up, so this was nothing new. In fact it was your crazy ex-girlfriend and her right hand friend who did this to me! They hated the fact I was with you! They hated me for a lie that you started! NOW YOU KNOW, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? ANSWER ME!"

"I-I..."

"Exactly you can't do anything,because it was a girl who did this to me. Not only that but an ex."

"I-I'll find a way to make things right."

"How, are you going to let me out of this lie?"

"No.."

"Then what?"

"I'll figure it out somehow okay, now just rest." Eren says before standing and storming out of the room. Huffing as he watched the brunette exit, Armin grabbed his phone to see how long he had been knocked out. Flipping it open, Armin read the date. It was Saturday, and he fainted about Friday. With this realization, he carefully willed himself to sit up looking around his room.

On the floor were countless medical products that were not able to fit on the tiny night stand. On his bed there seemed to be some of his badges that had been unraveled in his sleep. Lifting up his arm, Armin saw that fresh bandages that were yet to be properly wrapped around his limb. Smiling, Armin finished what he assumed Eren had started.

* * *

"Hey Armin are you hungry? Mikasa made some food and made me go up here to see if you wanted some." Eren asked.

"Sure I guess, did you want to watch something with me?"

"Why, is this something to get me to get you out of the deal. If it is I'm out."

"No, I just want to be friends,remember?

"Yeah, but what movie is it?"

"A movie an old friend introduced to me."

"What is it called?"

"She's Dating The Gangster."

"What's it about," Eren ask walking over to sit on Armin's bed with him as he hands over the food.

"It's based off of a book I surprisingly haven't read yet. I hear it's cute, and will get you to cry."

"I'd like to see it try."

"Well then, let's just see."

"Bring it."

As the movie began nothing seemed to have triggered both Armin and Eren to cry. The moment the main characters got into a fake relationship to make someone jealous was when Eren and Armin both looked at each other with worried eyes. Getting deeper and deeper into the movie, there were moments where Armin was fanboying about how cute the movie was. As opposed to Eren who kept blushing and keeping his his feelings.

By the middle of the movie things were serious. Once they introduced the female heroine had a heart problem once more that enabled her to not love fully, Armin's heart stopped. His breathing stopped. And he held his hand to his chest. A single tear ran down his cheek knowing this feeling he was experiencing, and fearing for the rest of the movie. The blond knew what the main character was feeling, and how she feared for her life and for the one she loved. After all he too did feel it at one point.

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts about himself he focused on the movie more. Once it was revealed that they fell in love with each other, and couldn't end up together was the moment both Armin and Eren cried. Armin who did nothing to hide it simply looked over to Eren who was trying to hold back his sobs behind an angry face. Scooting away a little, the blond feared the other would lash out at him on accident.

By the end of the movie, the two didn't speak to each other for they were too busy crying their eyes out. Listening to each other's sniffles they remained this way for a few minutes before looking over to each other.

"You lost, you said you wouldn't cry!" Armin wipes a tear chuckling as he watches Eren aggressively wipe his face.

"Hey their story was...it was sad. I felt it when his young mother died."

"Oh I see."

"H-How about you? Why are you crying?"

"I can r-relate okay!"

"H-how, it's just a movie."

"Just because..."

"How?"

"Never mind..."

"Fine then don't tell me like I care anyways."

"I have something to say."

"What?"

"It's about the wedding."

"What?"

"I want it to be in London so I can see the snow again." Armin tells Eren directly making sure not to sound too suspicious as he plots for his escape from this marriage.

"Why that place, I want it out door and in on the beach."

"You're the one who forced me into this, and I want to be in the country I grew up in."

"Fine bridezilla, we can have it in London. Any other demands?"

"No not really just that and the ones from earlier."

"Good then, I'll start arranging everything then. And you just keep playing Cho Hee."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

 

**-Day of Wedding (Christmas Eve)-**

Eren paced back and forth in his hotel room in London. Hand curled into a fist underneath his chin, he worried for what was going to happen next. Glancing at the phone in his hand, the messaged beamed at him brightly.

_Congratulations to you and your new wife. I'll be at the wedding, and I'm very much looking forward to meet Cho Hee._

_Love, Dad._

Clenching his teeth, Eren threw the device onto the bed while he kicked a stray towel that was left on the phone. A surge of rage coursed through his body telling him to trash the hotel room, but he knew he couldn't. Millions of thoughts ran though his head, but the on that stuck out the most was how his father had found out? _  
_

He had no given the man an invitation, and yet he was going. Not only that, but he was suppose to be in China working out another school to branch off in. With the wedding in two days, Eren was in a pickle. Nothing his father did made any sense, and why he was planning to talk to Armin made him fear the worst. Sighing once more, Eren tried to cam himself down knowing his father would not listen to his reasoning.

Taking out his phone he messages Mikasa to arrange for their father to come to the wedding. The next step was to tell Armin who he was sure didn't want to meet him at all. Opening the door of his hotel room, Eren walked down the hall way to go to Armin's room. As he was walking down, he could hear the faint sound of yelling and frantic foot steps. Not knowing the source or reason why these sounds surrounded him, the brunette walked closer until he found Armin's room.

Confirming that the sounds were indeed coming from in there, he took out his key and opened the door. Upon opening it he was the three 'wall' sisters paused as if a deer in head lights.

"What's happening here?" Eren asked calmly in hopes the way he carried out the situation will give him a direct answer. Immediately the sisters began to whisper to each other. Watching this their boss was able to see nods of approval. Before long, Rose walked up to Eren with a letter. Taking it gratefully, he opened it up and began to read. Narrating in Armin's voice in his head, Eren read each word carefully.

_Dear Walls and most likely Eren,_

_I can't marry Eren even if it's fake. I hate the thought that I can't spend Christmas with the one I want to. I'll be gone until New Year. Don't look for me; not that I think you'll be able to find me. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you guys from the start. I'll repay my debt somehow, but for now Merry Christmas._

"How did he get away from you guys!? I even had bodyguards at this door making sure no one would get in but you three!" Eren shouts throwing the letter to the floor.

"W-We were getting his veil, s-so we all left to find it..." Sina began.

"Yeah, and it was no where to be found, s-so we all searched for it." Rose adds.

"T-then after that we heard the door open. A-And the shift for the bodyguards were changing, so they weren't out there." Maria broke down in tears.

"So he was in his wedding dress already right?"

"Y-yes he was, and it must be freezing outside from the cold."

"Sina you ask around for whoever has seen a runaway bride. Maria and Rose you two better get everything ready for when you find him. If he's in a bad condition make sure you know how to defrost him or something. This wedding is happening. Hopefully he is alright."

* * *

Meanwhile sitting comfortably in his chair staring at a lone Christmas tree with one present, Armin's grandfather drank his tea in silence. Rocking back and fourth in his seat, the door bell rang alarming the man of a visitor. Getting up as fast as his old bones would allow him, old man Arlert opened the door and saw a bride.

For a second he couldn't recognize the woman in front of him, however as he observed her face more he was able to tell who it was.

"Armin!?" The old man said allowed in shock.

"Merry Christmas grandfather!" Armin replied holding out a present for the old man.

"W-why are you dressed as a bride? Oh you must be freezing, come in I just made a fresh pot of tea.

"Yeah, that would be great." Armin replies, pulling his dress up to walk and slipping off his heels as he walked in.

"Please sit on the couch."

"Ha ha grandpa, why are you so formal?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a while. I see America has changed you."

"Oh this, I can explain."

"That would be a good place to start." The elder says placing a cup of tea in Armin's hands making sure to be careful not to let anything spill on his dress.

"Well the day I got to America, I was kinda forced to be a model's girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Eren Jaeger..."

"Isn't he one of the top models in the world?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know that?"

"The old woman next door swoons over him a lot."

"Oh, well anyways, he broke up with his old girlfriend. And I just so happened to pass by, and he mistook me for a girl. Then he used me as the other woman, broke up with her and now I have to marry him."

"Well is he nice fella?"

"No he's rude and has horrible anger issues. Almost every time we talk we fight."

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Yeah but I feel so bad for him."

"How so?"

"Well he like has daddy issues and all. His father was the one to suggest the marriage in a way."

"Well hen I can see why the lad is so troubled. However with just little love and kindness you can help him."

"How, we always fight, and we very rarely meet on even grounds."

"Well you have to be the bigger person."

"Um he is like about six feet, I can't keep up with that."

"I meant metaphorically."

"Okay then, but how do you deal with someone to difficult?"

"Baby steps."

"Where do I begin specifically. Grandpa you know being too general never works. I would rather go into things with a strategy."

"Very well then, start at the honeymoon. You two can get closer since it will be just you two right?"

"I guess..."

"Where are you two going exactly?"

"Japan and then maybe next time Korea;he promised me he would bring me anywhere I chose."

"Well then, there you go. Just remember to bring Grandpa something."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting to do so."

"Good. Now does the Eren know about your condition?"

"No."

"Well then this can be a problem. Just promise me you will tell at least one person. I'm no longer always there to help you."

"But I don't want others to know..."

"Armin this is life or death, you can't just dismiss you illness."

"I know I can't, but I want to live a normal life. And obviously that isn't working out." Armin gestures to his wedding dress.

"Well life isn't set in stone. Sometimes we have to deal with things we don't want to. And no matter what even if we stop fighting then there really is no purpose in it. After all having everything go your way is boring wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess..."

"You don't guess you know. Now wait a second, this was suppose to be your Christmas present, but i guess it will serve as your wedding present as well."

"Oh yay, your presents are always the best! You should open up your's too!" Armin inches over to pick up his grandfather's present only to had it over in exchange for his. Sitting on the ground happily with his dress spread out, Armin watched as his grandfather took his seat in the chair once more.

"We open it at the same time, one, two, three!" Armin announces before the two rip the wrapping paper to see the present. With gleeful smiles, the two looked at each otehr with a gasp, and then gave each other a hug.

"I can't believe you found my old travel book!"

"Well you did cry for a long time after losing it. I just happened to find it once you moved out. And thank you for my American souvenirs and physics books."

"Well you know I saw them, and thought you would appreciate them."

"I do thank you."

"Ah, I've missed you too much grandpa."

"Me too."

"Hey can I eat here?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be eating somewhere else?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing like your cooking."

"Well if I let you eat, promise me you will go back to the wedding and fulfill your promise."

"Fine, but then I want you to give me away. I was going to have Jean do it, but you're the better choice."

"Jean, you met him again. I haven't seen him in such a long time. Are you okay around him now?"

"Yeah a bit, still kinda makes my heart beat fast."

"I guess that's to be expected. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Put an apron over your dress, I don't want it to get stained."

"Okay, hey did you make more kimchi!? I haven't had any in a while, oh and apple pie?"

"Of course I would, I know you."

"You're the best!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"You still haven't found Cho Hee!?" Eren yells once again at the crew of bodyguards crowding in front of him.

"N-No sir, and the wedding will be in a few minutes what should we do? Do we tell the guest the wedding is off?"

"No!This is suppose to be the perfect day, the wedding still will just have to pray someone has found her."

"And if she doesn't show up?"

"Then we play it as a show."

"How?"

"Mikasa will sing something in our honor or something;Break!" Eren claps his hands allowing his men to scatter. Grabbing his phone once again, texting Armin that he better be there five minutes after the original time.

* * *

The church bells rang as the guest were all seated. All eyes were on a nervous brunette who adjusted his tie nervously looking at the double doors at the end of the aisle. His father seated in the front pew looking back and fourth waiting to see the bride. A few minutes passed as the brides maids walked down the aisle, and Mikasa who stood as the maid of honor received the news that Armin still had yet to arrive. Knowing she would have to stall for him to get there, Mikasa grabbed a microphone and readied herself to talk in front of the crowd.

Smiling professionally, Mikasa bowed and watched as everyone's gaze was on her.

"Welcome everyone to my brother's and soon to be sister-in-law Cho Hee's wedding. Before our bride walks in, I want all of us to sing a specific song for her. Since I know she is quiet the fan of K-pop;I've chosen on of her favorite songs. The people sang this at the main character's wedding, and now I want her to have her fairy tales come true now. Above me will be projected the words in both English and Korean for us to sing. Please sing which ever you like; I'm singing in Korean for her sake.

The song that we will be singing is 'I Chose to Love You' by Hyorin. Again please join along, and until the reception speeches congratulations Eren don't let her go."

Taking a deep breath, Mikasa waited for the instrumental to play. When it was her cue to sing, she started to sing allowing the words of the song to touch everyone's hearts. Little by little as she sang, more people began to sing along in a mix of the two languages.

Mikasa looked to her right to check on how Eren was doing. Seeing as his nerves calmed down a bit as she sung, she directs her attention to the crowd once more, helping those who chose to sing with her.

With two more verses of the song already sung, Mikasa looked beyond the aisle to see a light start to peek from the other side. Stepping aside, Mikasa made a gesture for them all to rise, and look away from her. All the guest following this command,stopped their harmonizing, and watched as the doors slowly opened.

A slight breeze entered the room as two figures slowly walked in smiling as they listened to Mikasa sing.'Cho Hee' with 'her' arm wrapped around her grandfather's arm entered the room slowly. Her shoulder length blond hair curled at the ends with a crown and veil resting upon her head. Her strapless dress accented with jewels around her waist,touching the ground ever so delicately as it puffed out starting from the line where the jewels ended. Her make-up natural however left looking incomplete around her lip area. Nevertheless everyone thought she was beautiful, but not as much as Eren did.

From across he room, the brunette stood speechless with his jaw practically hitting the ground. Eren watched Armin's every move as he walked down the aisle, never knowing why he couldn't stop looking at him. Supposing that his brain was automatically playing the role of a doting husband, he ignored how he reacted and waited for Armin to come to him.

The moment Armin was near the alter, Armin turned to his grandfather and kissed his forehead. and Mikasa stopped singing. Returning the kiss, his grandfather gave him one last squeeze before looking at the priest.

"Who gives this girl away to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Armin's grandfather replies happily being caught up in the moment. Taking Armin's hand, he places it into Eren's hand as the other helped him up two steps. Thus the ceremony began.

"How do I look?" Armin whispers.

"Like you always do, like a guy cross dressing."

"Oh really, because I saw your jaw drop from across the way." Armin smirks watching as a blush dusted over Eren's face. Listening to the priest drone on, the two remained at the alter looking everywhere except the person next to them. If it weren't for the priest, you could pratically hear both their hearts beating. The feeling of getting married swelled within the two like never before.

Both of the two took deep breathes in and out, trying to calm down this feeling of nerves that ran throughout their body. Armin who looked at his grandfather was assured he would be fine by a simple thumbs up and a smile. Hearing as the priest started to get to the end of his speech, Armin turned to Eren knowing it was now time to say his vows.

Pretending to smile, Armin played the part of the blushing bride as best he could.

"Repeat after me Eren; I Eren, take you Cho Hee to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest says.

"I Eren, take you Cho Hee to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now you Cho Hee. I Cho Hee take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

" I Cho Hee take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Armin repeated back clenching his fist knowing that the kissing scene was yet to come.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kissing the bride."The priest announces cheerfully.

Holding their breathes the two newlyweds turned to each other trying their best to show that they weren't comfortable with kissing each other. Setting aside their nerves they smiled earnestly before slowly leaning in. Within moments their lips touched gently as if they were teenagers experiencing their first kiss. The crowd cheered in the background when they pulled away. Mikasa who had taken Armin's bouquet earlier, handed it back.

With that, they ran down the aisle hand-in-hand. Flashes of lights surrounded them as the photographers took the wedding pictures ever so carefully to capture the precious moment. Once outside of the church, Armin looked for his grandfather who had exited the church along with Mikasa. Rushing over to him, Armin gave him a huge hug asking him to come to the reception. Giving Armin a large smile, his grandfather agreed as Mikasa assured to keep him company.

Retreating back to Eren's side, the blonde settled into the car not knowing how Eren would react to his sudden those unwanted thoughts, Armin took the wedding pictures with Eren in one peace, The snow adding to the beauty of the couple. Once that was all over the two headed towards their the door close, and muffled cheers come from the other side, Armin glanced to his side to see a pissed off Eren. Scooting away, Armin made sure to keep away from the man.

"Where the fuck were you!? Do you have any clue how worried I was? You're lucky Mikasa saved your ass." Eren yells.

"Oh shut up will you. I went to see my grandfather."

"You could have told someone."

"No, I don't want you guys knowing where he lives."

"Why not?"

"That is my personal reason you don't need to know that."

"Well don't do that again."

"I can do whatever I want. After all I have home court advantage this time."

"Whatever, you just better be at my side the reception. And don't fuck up the first dance."

"I won't, you picked the song right?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot."

"Just making sure gosh. And promise me at the honeymoon you will not be this angry."

"Well if you just listened then maybe I wouldn't be angry."

"Okay, okay calm down. Honestly, you don't have to micromanage me."

"Seems like I do. You don't have the common decency to abide by your word."

"Well you never get into specifics. I mean we did get married did we or did we not?"

"We did."

"Good then shut up."

"Whatever, just put more make-up on. You look hideous."

"Hey, stop being rude! Earlier you thought I looked great."

"I never said that!"

"Oh yeah you didn't have eyes told me all."

"Why you-..."

"Umm sir, we've arrived." The driver nervously interrupts holding the door open for the bickering couple.

"R-right, just come on." Eren gets out holding his arm out for Armin so that he can take it. Holding onto his bouquet tightly holding in his rage, Armin gave a smile and wrapped his arm around Eren's. Walking into the venue, Armin was surprised how beautiful it looked.

"W-Wow you chose the Highclere Castle! T-This is so beautiful, I've always wanted to get married here. You know when I'd actually get married."

"Well I thought you might appreciate it. It was cheap too."

"Cheap to you I'm sure, rich bitch."

"Yeah whatever, let's get this show on the road. Follow me."

"Like I have a choice." Armin replies walking onto the marble floor hearing his heels click with each step. Reaching double doors, two employees opened it for them, revealing the party on the other side. Looking around, Armin saw that he was on an indoor balcony with two stairs leading up to where he was. From the distance he coudl hear the DJ announce the new happily married couple.

Giving a genuine smile, Armin looks at Eren as a thank you, then descends down the stairs with him. Going into the middle of the dance floor, Armin smiled seeing his grandfather waiting for him at the head table along with one unknown man with long hair. Dismissing the man, Armin got into the submissive position and looked around waiting for the music to start.

Hearing the music start to play Armin immediately recognized it. Looking at Eren with a confused yet touched expression, Armin could practically feel the music change his mood from hostile to loving. At the beginning of the song, they simple swayed back and forth to the slow beat, allowing the tone fo the song to make them forget who they were.

_I never dreamed_

_Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids_

_Just a childish thing_

_And I could swear_

_Love was just a game that children play_

_And no more than a game_

As the song picked up a bit, Eren stepped forward causing Armin to step backwards. With a seductive smile, Armin blushed and followed Eren's moves with ease. His breathing hitched at times as his heart ached with happiness. In that moment, even if it was fake like the other times Armin felt love. Losing themselves through the music, they forgot everyone else in the room. The photographers were nothing but twinkles of light that made the moment even more magical than it looked. The crowd was nothign more than a sea of light colors that were blurred from their point of view.

_Till I met you_

_I never knew what love was_

_'Til I met you_  
 _This feeling seems to grow more every day_  
 _I love you more each day_

_I believe you_  
 _I believe in every word that you say:_  
 _I love you all the way_  
 _Now I can swear_  
 _Love is not a game that children play_  
 _So tell me that you'll stay_

In that moment Eren who was bitter and rude to the world felt like a different man. His mask had surely fallen during their dance revealing the sweetheart that was Eren Jaeger.

"I love you." Armin mutters to him with a smile making his heart beat fast. Blushing at this, Eren didn't know how to reply, he only wished what Armin meant was true. Feeling the black hole that was his heart grow deeper, Eren gave a sad smile in return."I love you more than you will ever know." He replies as another surge of sadness moves throughout his body making him feel weak. Is his what love feels like, Eren ponders as they continue to dance.

_'Til I met you_  
 _I never knew what love was_  
 _'Til I met you_  
 _This feeling seems to grow more every day_  
 _I love you more each day_  
 _Each day_

_'Till I met you_  
 _Oh, I never knew what love was_  
 _'Till I met you_  
 _This feeling seems to grow more_  
 _Every day_  
 _I love you more each day_  
 _Each day_

_'Till I met you..._

_Till I met you.._

Hearing the music come to a finish, Eren decided to finish the dance off with a kiss. Taking Armin gently throughout the dance floor, he came back to the middle. Within the last twenty seconds of the song where the instrumental only played, Eren dipped Armin and captured his lips into a passionate kiss. Everyone who were captivated with the two squealed and clapped for the couple.

Helping Armin up, Eren and him met into one more hug before awkwardly meeting gazes and looking to the side. The two didn't know what to do, or even why they said the things they did.

"Whoa looks like our two love birds here are too embarrassed to look at each other. Awww how cute~!" The DJ comments allowing them to snap out of their moment and go to their seats.

"That was a n-nice song you picked...I really like it." Armin says still not looking at Eren.

"Y-yeah thanks just had to. Once I heard it I thought it would be perfect for a wedding. No need to thank me, you're welcome."

"A-Also what I just said it was because I wanted our relationship to seem genuine. I-It's not like I'm falling for you so don't worry."

"Yeah ditto."

"I-I'm going to get some air. I'm not use to all of these lights here you know. Still getting use to celebrity life."

"Thanks fine, just be back."

"Yeah promise, talk to my grandpa if you want. Don't be an asshole either, he will kick your butt."

"Yeah yeah got it."

Gathering his dress up within his hands, Armin walked out of the room and outside to the backyard where there was an endless field of green grass and flowers covered by snow. Standing in the middle of them, the blond looked up to the sky watching as the snow flakes fell ignoring the cold. The feeling of comfort surged through his body as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Ignoring the sounds of someone taking his picture, he opened his eyes once more to the as the sun started to set, Armin knew that in time he would have to go for the speeches before the guest could have food.

However, the feeling of indirect love Armin felt only made his heart beat faster and his breathing difficult. Repeating in his head that it was just the song that influenced him, he hoped that, that alone would calm his nerves. However it only did part of the job. When he wasn't thinking about it, it remained in the back of his mind staying like an annoying bug.

"Here alone and in the grass no less. We wouldn't want your dress to get dirty now would we?" An unfamiliar voice says from behind him. Glancing around his shoulder, Armin stands up and steps back.

"Who are you?" He ask standing his ground making it seem as if he wasn't suspicious of this new character.

"Now no there if no need to be alarmed by your father-in-law."

"Father-in-law, then that means you're..."

"I'm Eren's father correct."

"W-what are you doing here, Eren said you had business."

"I canceled it so I can see your special day."

"Well that's very generous of you. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Well you're very welcome."

Wow this guy is full of himself, Armin thought. "Why aren't you with the other guest?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I started to feel a bit dizzy, so I took a breather."

"Understandable, after all being in this type of status must be a culture shock. I mean after all you were poor before you met Eren."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I know a low Miss Cho Hee."

"After all, I need to know the woman who will supply another heir."

"Why didn't you ask instead of searching it up?"

"Because talking to you would be a waste of time much like it is now."

"Then why are you talking to me now?"

"Because I had to see how you carried yourself when I told you that. You don't seem very shocked, which is surprising."

"Well after being with your son for a while, I got use to it."

"True. Cho Hee I must ask you something."

"What is that?"

"How long are you going to play this game with my son?"

"Game?"

"Oh don't play coy. I know you only married him because he forced you to. It was obvious at the alter you hated each other, however you almost fooled my during yoru dance. But I knew better when you couldn't even look at each other afterwards."

"Do you even like him?"

"W-Well h-he..he-..."

"Ah so you don't know. Well just tell me when you want divorce papers, I'm assuming this relationship won't last more than a year. And if it does I will just trick Eren into signing divorce papers so he can marry Historia."

"Why would you do that?"

"Simple, she comes from money unlike you."

"So, I've never asked Eren to pay for anything I wanted. I took care of that myself."

"That may be the truth, but I still don't like you nonetheless. Ah, would you look at the time, best we get to the speeches shall we?" Grisha smiles happily as he points back to the doors. Looking around Armin noticed that their conversation has indeed took a while. The sun was barely in the air, and fireflies started to surround them landing on flowers around the area to rest.

Ignoring Grisha, Armin walked past him and back to the head table where Eren and his grandfather were having a grand ol' conversation with each other Smiling, Armin popped in between the two to see what they were talking about.

"Oh and why are we laughing?"

"Your grandfather was telling me stories about how you use to sing and dance to the Doreamon theme song."

"Ahh grandpa why did you do that!?"

"He's your husband, he should know." The old man replies in mid-laugh.

"Anyways we have speeches to listen to. Who did you pick?" Armin inqired.

"I picked Mikasa and horse face. They said they would give decent ones."

"Okay, well let's hope they wing it well."

"Yeah." Tapping a metal knife and a wine glass gently together, Mikasa gathered everyone's attention. Saying her speech with ease, it made Armin and Eren blush at the pretend scenarios she said. Next was Jean who gave a heart felt speech mostly about Armin, that made Eren jealous to no end. At the end of his speech Connie shouted out, "HEY ISN'T THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A WEDDING SPEECH NOT A LOVE CONFESSION! WATCH OUT GUYS HE'S GOING TO STEAL THE BRIDE!"

The audience laughed together at the short man's comment causing both Jean and Armin to blush. Eren who nudged Armin to stop blushing huffed and gave him a stern look. Knowing to stop, Armin sighed. However much to his surprise another person decided to give a speech: Eren's dad.

The man stepped forward with champagne in his hand and a sly grin. Holding up the glass he took a deep breath before words started to flood out of his mouth.

"Hello everyone. I am honored to be here on my son's wedding day."

"Dad don't!" Eren yells being held down by Armin with a worried face.

"Eren don't." Armin whispers.

"Oh calm down son, it is only right for me to say something. Anyways, although I hoped he would marry someone else he married her. After all the troubles he's been through with past relationships he settles for second best. How disappointing. However, Cho Hee is a catch in certain ways, but not by my standards. I wish them much happiness in their short marriage together. Let us cheers to their hopefully long and functional marriage.

Eren I wish you and Cho Hee much happiness. To Eren and Cho Hee!" Grisha explains with the guest left in awe as Eren's father left the wedding entirely. The party remained quiet for a few moments looking at the newlywed-ed couple to see their reactions. Eren who was still angry hugged Armin who pretended to be devastated and cry into his husband's chest.

Looking out to the crowd, Eren didn't know what to do. All he could do was comfort Armin and keep the party going. Lifting Armin's chin, he wiped his tears away and nodded hie head. The DJ then announced for tables to get their food as the head table was served their food.

To help brighten things up, Star Academy had a special performance ready for the couple which lightened everyone's mood along with the dancing. Throughout the night the guest enjoyed themselves, meanwhile the married couple were still shell shocked. Once the party ended they said their goodbyes before heading up to their hotel room. Happy that Eren had followed through and got separate beds, they both readied themselves for bed.

Laying in bed the pair looked up at the ceiling restlessly. The dark hotel room allowed nothing but black to surround them as they lay.

"Hey Eren you still awake?" Armin ask deciding to initiate some pillow talk.

"Yeah, you too huh?"

"Well it's kinda hard to sleep when tomorrow you're going to a different country, and after what your dad did it's kinda hard to."

"Yeah sorry about that, that was really rude and mean of him."

"No kidding, when I was taking a breather, he straight out told me he hated me."

"I'm sorry, he just came out of no where and all."

"Yeah I didn't expect him either. How about you and my grandfather?"

"He was a cool guy, but he got protective over you at first."

"Well I'm his only grand kid."

"He said to be careful because the air might always be thin around you."

"H-Ha ha... I wonder why he would say that?"

"Probably saying your breath taking or something." Eren mindlessly blurts out, covering his mouth afterwards noticing what he had just said.

"E-Eren..."

"What, it's the only thing I could think about right now. Shut up I'm just tired."

"Y-yeah, that must be it."

"Yup."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, why does your father act like that?"

"It happened a few months before my mother's accident." Eren openly admits.

"What happened, i-if you don't mind me asking. You've never really told me anything."

"Well sit back relax, and listen to the tragic tale. I was fifteen when it all happened. My mother was constantly waiting for my father to come home. But he never really did, so she also got depressed. One day when I was out food shopping with her, she saw my dad with another woman. She got so angry, that she gave me the groceries and crossed the road without looking.

After that she was hit by a truck. I dropped everything and ran to her side. I started to cry when I saw blood come out of her mouth and nose. She looked at me with ears in her eyes. My dad then saw us and pushed the woman off of him. He called 911 and then went to the hospital with me. Then I got into a fight with him how if mom didn't survive it was all his fault.

He told me that he got bored of mom, but would still pay for her treatment out of guilt. Though he never served any divorce papers, that just told me he wanted a the next thing I knew she was in a coma; she still is in one. It's been years and she still hasn't woken up. The doctors are starting to give up, but I make sure they keep her alive since all her vital signs are good."

"E-Eren I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault my parents relationship was bad. But after that my dad changed, I guess all the guilt he felt got to him so he changed for the worse."

"Have you ever talked to him about it?"

"I have tried, but he is so hard to talk to."

"Is that why you haven't been in a real relationship with anyone?"

"Yeah pretty much, after all that I hated love and everything about it. He never showed it to me or my mom. I keep thinking he just thinks of us as something he has and can use when needed. I mean look where me and Historia went."

"True, well it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"How so?"

"Well I said I'd teach you a love in a different form. So I will. I'll mend the wounds that were long over due to heal."

"Why are you so sure you can do that?"

"Sure why not, I want you to experience something I never can."

"What do you mean by that."

"If I told you then I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Why is that?" Eren sits up getting a bit concerned.

"I'm still not ready to tell you. If I did you would pity me too much, and I would hate that. I would rather be treated as a normal human until the end."

"You're scaring me Armin."

"Ha ha sorry, it's just yeah..."

"I get it, well we better rest up for out honeymoon. Have any places marked up of where you want to go?"

"Yup got them all ready."

"Good, because I have no clue where to go."

"Don't worry, I'll show you a sight you've never seen!"

"That sounds wrong."

"You just took it wrong."

"Whatever, goodnight otaku."

"Goodnight rich bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, how did you like that? Just comment and tell me, kudos if you want please.  
> P.S. this was Armin's wedding dress, just because I kinda sucked at trying to describe it.  
> http://cdn.modwedding.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/stella-york-wedding-dresses-2014-1-01152014.jpg


	10. Still As Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon gone wrong

-At the airport-

"Make sure you come back safe." Armin's grandfather warns as he places a kiss on his 'granddaughter's' head.

"Don't worry, I will. I just hope Eren or the ride there doesn't kill me you know."

"I'm sure he won't, you don't see it yet but he has a weak spot for you."

"Sure he does...Anyways, will you change your mind in living in England? I want you to come to America."

"No, it's best I spend the remainder of my life where all my best memories are."

"Well, I'll make sure to visit as much as I can."

"Thank you, now hurry your husband seems angry over there."

"Oh come on, you know we're not actually married."

"According to the law you are."

"Ah details, well anyways, love you."

* * *

-At Japan-

"You know we would have had more privacy in my private jet. I don't see why you're so against it. I hate traveling with common people, and why did we have to ride coach? We could have gone first class." Eren complained as he waited in a line to receive his luggage from the VIP section.

"Calm down, it's a good change for you. And I'd hate to show off. Just stop your complaining, I want to get to bed as soon as I can and before the press can recognize us! And remember a happy wife makes for a happy life!" Armin replies as he slings a backpack over his shoulders.

"You're not even a female."

"Yeah,but when I'm around you pretending to be I feel like a maybe I was even meant to be one. After all you are a girl until your 'Y' chromosome kicks in."

"Pssh whatever, hurry up and let's get to the lodge already. Being around all these people makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah yeah." Armin replies pushing a cart with their things as they headed out double doors, and into a limo. Driving up the the resort took a few hours, however the two were able to check in and bring their belongings inside. Looking around Armin surveyed the area content with what he saw. There in front of him was couch, TV, table, and kitchen.

"Hmmm, what should we do since it's Christmas and all?"

"Why not ice skate. It seems like a fun thing to do."

"I don't know how to ice skate..."

"Why does that not surprise me?If you don't know I'll teach you."

"Rather not you seem like the type to get angry if didn't get it right on the first try."

"No I'm no, you can ask Mikasa. After all I was the one who taught her."

"You teach her: no way."

"Yes way."

"I always thought she rocked at everything she tried."

"Well yeah but ice skating was something that took her a while to get the hang of."

"I don't know..."

"Come on one try. I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

"I-I guess so..."

"Great, then put on your winter clothes. It's going to be pretty cold outside."

-At the ice rink-

"E-Eren, I swear i-if you let me go I'm going to kill you." Armin threatens as his hands grab at Eren's forearms keeping him balanced as his feet tried to desperately to move forward.

"Calm down will ya? You've only taken two steps so far. I told you to glide not step."

"Well gliding is kind of hard when you have no clue what that feels like." The blonde responds in a shaky tone continuing to look down at his feet."

"Then it's best we start you off at the wall."

"There is too many little kids there, and I don't want to get laughed at."

"Who here would laugh at you?"

"Everyone."

"Whatever, you want the hard way I'll give you the hard way." Tugging Armin forward,the brunette glided in front of him pulling him along for the ride.

"W-whoa! What are you doing!? I'm going t-to fall!"

"No you're not, I'm just letting you feel like what skating is suppose to feel like. Quit being a baby."

"I am not, now just teach me how to skaaaa-..." Closing his eyes, Armin waited for the cold solid floor to connect with his face. However he did not meet such a fate. Feeling the warmth, he slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened. Once more the whole world stopped as Armin processed what had happened. Still standing, Eren caught Armin before he was able to fall to the ground.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." The brunette replies softly with a smile helping Armin back on his feet. Still stuck in a daze, Armin looked at Eren as if he was a memory he couldn't comprehend well. Something about the model in that moment seemed different, but different from the times before. It was as though, he for once, took off his mask and revealed his true caring form. And in that moment, Armin could actually say he was comfortable to be around him as his heart skipped a beat.

"Cho Hee!" A voice calls out to the singer who shakes his head assuring his reality.

"W-What?"

"You kind of blanked out for a second there. You're not falling for me are you?" Eren suggest with a toothy smile.

"A-As if I would! Who on earth would want to date someone like you?"

"We're married."

"Fake married. A-Anyways, let's get along with this lesson...I'm not having a lot of fun."

"Fine, I know a sure fire way to teach you."

"Great what is it?"

"Well you'll just have to see." Eren says before slowly taking Armin off to the side where the wall. After leaving him to grab onto the wall, Eren skates away to the center of the rink with the spotlights on him.

"W-What are you doing?" Armin yells lightly trying not to drive too much attention towards him. From across the way, he sees Eren ignore him and continue onto whatever he was doing. Standing awkwardly near the edge of the rink, Armin tried his best to get out of the way of children who like him were still learning how to skate. With each child, he had to maneuver himself round them in hopes not to disturb their fun. Looking back to his companion, he saw that there as no sign that he was going to come back.

"Aren't you going to teach me!?" He yells in desperation as he held the wall in a three year old death grip.

"Nope, use the wall."

"Y-You can't leave me like this!"

"Yeah I can, have fun~!" Eren sings as he away quietly. Huffing out watching his breath turn to fog, Armin stoop at the side and observed the Christmas decorations. Wallowing in his own self pity, the singer sighed and watched happy couples pass him by. So badly did he wish he were them, or that he was home studying for the winter final that would come when they came back. So there he stood miserably as he watched his 'husband' talk to other girls with his fake smile.

Clicking his tongue, Armin looked away feeling his chest start to feel odd as he watched Eren go about his business. Knowing it was not safe to dwell on this feeling, he tried to think of the things that he cared about.

"Cho Hee?" He hears from his right directing his attention over there.

"J-JEAN!?W-What are you doing here?" Armin inquires with a smile hugging the tall brunette tightly.

"W-Well, you do remember I come here every Christmas because my grandmother loves it here. I thought you were staying somewhere else in Japan, and why are you skating you know you don't know how?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. And my jerk for a husband left me here to try and figure out how to skate; some honeymoon this is...I'd rather be in England with my grandfather."

"I see, w-well...s-since you're alone right now, d-did you want me to teach you? I-I mean just so you're not alone." Jean ask nervously with blush dusted on his face.

"Aren't you with your family?"

"Actually they left to have dinner,and I'm here to skate since none of them like it."

"Okay, then I accept your offer. Where do we start?"

"W-Well, I-I can hold your waist while I go through the foot movements with you."

"Okay sounds simple, we glide right?"

"Yes, you take two steps forward similar to walking, instead of planting your foot on the ground let the ice take you away. When you want to turn you have to lean a bit to the opposite side you want to go."

"Simple enough, better than what Eren told me. Let's start." Shifting his position, Armin puts one arm around Jean's waist as the other is being held on by the other's hand. Feeling himself wobble a bit, Armin hugged Jean again for safety.

"Whoa take it easy, I won't let you fall." The brunette replies with a smile assuring his crush.

"U-Un..." Armin replies blushing a bit as he did so. Reverting back to his original position, Armin allowed Jean to take him around the rink a few time they did so they laughed happily talking about the old days.

"Oh my gosh you were such a cry baby back then." Jean chuckles.

"W-well I was pretty weak, I still am..."

"No you're not, you think too little of yourself. You're way more than you'll ever know."

"You're too nice to me Jean, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well I've been in love with the same  _girl_ for years. And I actually came here to chase after her."

"Oh do I know her?"

"Y-You could say that."

"W-Well then maybe I can help you. After all you've done so much for me, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you by keeping you all to myself. I can be your wing man."

"Okay, well then if you are a girl, which you are now, how could I capture your heart?"

"W-Well," Armin pauses remembering how Jean had captures his heart all those years ago. "If I were a girl, I would like you to act chivalrous to me. All the pulling out chairs, and fighting for the girls honor is cute. But then again if you take it too far I would feel useless. Oh my gosh, w-why am I speaking in first person on this topic?"

"Don't worry, you're just creating the persona."

"Nerd."

"Well it comes with hanging out with you a lot: nerd!"

"Shut up. Anyways, say I was a girl, what you're doing now with me I would start to like you a lot. The way you helped me today makes my heart feel like it's about to burst. But that's only because you took me around too fast." Armin lies trying to hide his re-developed feelings for the brunette.

"Ha ha sorry, so if this were a date what else would you want to do?"

"W-well, I would want to go have hot chocolate as he held hands and walked. Then maybe after we could watch a movie and just enjoy each other's company. Then we could exchange Christmas gifts to each other showing our love...Whoa, okay way too into this girl persona."

"I can tell, what would happened if I did this?" Jean places Armin in front of him making sure he was stable. Then he lifted Armin's chin allowing their eyes to meet. He then started to lean in slowly awaiting to see if Armin would consent to his kiss. Observing how Armin closed his eyes, he smiles before barely even brushing Armin's lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jean hears a scream from behind followed by a kick to the face by an ice enough the actor fell hard onto the ground, blood trickling from his cheek where he had been kicked.

Armin who was caught off guard was on the ground curled up protecting his body once Jean no longer could keep him up.

"O-Ow..." The blond complains as he slowly gets up practically feeling the bruises litter his body.

"A-Are you okay?" Jean asked ignoring the cut on his cheek, and helping Armin up slowly who got swept away by Eren.

"You didn't answer me you prick, why were you going to kiss my wife!? Why are you even here?"

"Will you shut up for a second, Cho Hee are you alright?"

"M-My a-ankle h-hurts..." Armin replies as a single tear falls before falling unconscious from the pain. In that second something snapped in Jean's mind, he immediately grabs Armin away carrying him bridal style. Everyone in the skating rink watches silently to see how the scene would unfold in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going with her?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

"No I will I'm her husband."

"As if I'd let you, what husband leaves his wife alone while he fools around with girls right in front of her?"

"W-well, she wouldn't hurry up and I wanted company."

"You could have helped her! You could have stayed with her until she got the hang of it. You should have treated her like a princess! You should have done a lot of things."

"W-Well, I'm new to this marriage thing.'

"You better get use to it because you have the most beautiful kind person as a wife. I don't care if you're her husband or not, I'm taking her to the hospital because I love her. Which is more than you'll ever will."

"I wouldn't have married her i-if I didn't love her. Now give her back!"

"No, I won't. But i will leave you with this one thing. From today on we are officially rivals."

"Ha, as if you can become as popular as me."

"I don't have to be popular with the everyone. I only have to be the most important in Cho Hee's heart. Once I get that, I'll have the world unlike you who has had it handed to you on a silver platter."

"She'll never like you!"

"We'll see about that. Now why don't you go back to flirting with those girls? You looked much happier than with Cho Hee." With that Jean left Eren by himself in the center of the ice rink to reflect on what he had done. Watching as his classmates left him, Eren looked around seeing how everyone's eyes were on him. Clicking his tongue and looking away, Eren skated away trying to clear his thoughts and conscience. The only thought that was on his mind at the moment is if Armin was okay.

* * *

-At the hospital-

"U-Ugh, my body hurts..." Armin complains slowly getting up from the hospital bed he was currently on.

"Armin you're okay!" Jean exclaims.

"Yeah, but why am I at the hospital?And are you okay, your cheek was bleeding."

"You fainted from the pain of your ankle and those bruises all over your body. And don't worry I'm fine, it was just a cut." Looking down, Armin observed his hospital attire as he examined his body seeing a wrap had been put around Armin's sprained ankle.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'm being such a burden on you right now! You're family must be worried sick about you!"

"Shh, shh don't worry. I contacted them already, besides I already spent of Christmas Day with them."

"But they're your family."

"Armin you know you're like family to me."  _You're more than family_ , Jean thought.

"Well thanks for helping me, I know I'll repay you one day. Ha ha,but thanks for today."

"No problem it's what friends do."

"You know, I'm jealous of the girl that ends up with you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"You're really caring of me, so if you had a girlfriend you'd treat her like a queen."

"Don't worry about that now, worry about getting better. What are you doing for the winter final near New Year's?"

"Well I was planning to sing, but the song I don't know.I kinda want to do a duet."

"I'll do a duet with you."

"Are you sure? I thought you were doing a scene for the final."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can help you."

"True, but you help me too much already."

"Think nothing about it, I always have your back. Anyways any duet songs you think would be good?"

"Well I kind of wanted to do a song called the  _Couple Song_."

"It's about a couple saying how handsome/pretty the other is. It has a good beat to it, and is very soft to sing to. I was actually thinking of asking Eren to sing with me."

"Why?"

"It's called the _couple song_ , if I don't sing it with him that would be weird."

"Can he even sing?"

"You know I don't know, maybe I can figure out later." Armin looks down to his hands sadly.

"Why do you look so down?"

"I just, my life is too complicated right now, you're the only thing that is going right. T-that, and I'm scared of hospitals..."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of death?" The blond replies sadly showing no uplifting tone in his voice. Looking at his friend with sympathetic eyes, Jean pinches Armin's cheeks causing the blind to jump.

"J-JWEAN, W-WHAT AWE YOU DOWING (Jean what are you doing)?"

"Make you smile, it's Christmas the day. So give me a smile!" Jean releases his cheeks soon after giving him a toothy closed eyed smile. Lighting punching his shoulder Armin giggled for the first time since the day started.

"You always know how to cheer me up. You'll make someone happy."  _If only I wasn't sick and stuck in the situation, then maybe I could have been yours._

"I already did idiot."

"True, true, now stop it everyone is looking. They might think we're dating, especially that told lady over there. She's watched one too many dramas."

"And you haven't?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me I have a Christmas present for you."

'W-What really? Y-You didn't have to?"

"I wanted to. Here." Jean says as he pulls out a small box with two tiny rings inside. In the center of the gold bands were two identical crystals.

"They're friendship rings. I saw them and thought of us."

"They're awesome, but I hope you remember we're both guys. What guys wear friendship rings?"

"Us."

"Point taken, thank you." Armin states placing his ring onto his index finger so that he wouldn't lose it.

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen." The old woman from across the room said with glee.

"O-Oh no h-he's not...w-we're not..." The two of them said in unison, freaking out and blushing once they both made eye contact.

"S-She has someone else, I-I'm just her friend." Jean explains hiding his blushing face behind his hand.

"Well that's a shame dear, it seems like you two are soul , and Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas." The two replied as if they were completely defeated. After the old woman had turned away, they both smiled and laughed for a few minutes before having their laughter die down.

"Thank you for making my Christmas better Jean. I really appreciate it."

"You thank me too much, I should be thanking you for just being with me."

"I know right, it's just so hard to be me when I'm wanted so much."

"Shut up."  _If only you knew_.

"Anyways it's getting late, I probably should sleep."

"Yeah my family is probably heading home by now."

"Merry Christmas Jean."

"Merry Christmas Armin."

* * *

-An hour later-

Eren entered Armin's Hospital room seeing that most people were ready for sleep. Ignoring the voices of the nurses telling him to leave, he walked straight towards Armin's bed. His head spinning with guilt for what he had done. The cinematic record in his head could remember the face of Armin happily accepting Jean's kiss compared to getting one from him. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Eren came to a closed curtain opening it forcefully revealing a sleeping Armin.

He stared at the blond for a second before taking another step forward. Carefully his eyes examined every inch of his body seeing the bruises and wrap around Armin's ankle. Seeing all of this made him shiver wondering how badly the singer had fallen to the ground. Taking a seat from the side Eren quielty watched Armin sleep observing his features.

Smiling at the sleeping face, Eren leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Armin's forehead.

"I'm sorry okay. I just have a lot of issues, you're just too good for me." He says quietly before holding onto Armin's hand and feeling it's warmth. He stayed that way for five minutes before letting go and laying his head on the bed near Armin's legs.

"I'll never let him have you, you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this fanfiction. And now since they're married I can slowly start to make their lives more complicated then they already are.


	11. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of Honeymoon where Eren is a complete Jerk, Jean and Connie are the cutest things ever who sleep over, and Armin the forgiving angel.

-America at a night club-

"They're married now what do you plan on doing?" Annie asked her two friends as she brings a beer up to her lips.

"Simple, now that we know that Cho Hee is a boy we can hold this against those two." Historia replies bitterly as she leans into Ymir's hug.

"But you can't just go out and say it babe, that's not what you call a perfect revenge." Ymir replies.

"I know, I'm not going to tell them just yet. I'll let those two go through their little fling. And by the looks of it, Armin doesn't like Eren so much. The time will come where I will strike."

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Anyways, I have to wait until Armin actually falls in love with Eren. And when that time comes I can watch their world crumple right in front of me."

"Revenge seems a bit fruitless, after all what are you going to do when Eren doesn't want to marry." Annie ask.

"Simple his father is the one who runs things, you heard his speech at the wedding."

"Then what is our plan for now."

"We will apologize to Armin, and pretend to be his friends. Once he develops trust in us, we'll be able to work from there as a wing man for Eren. After that, my plan to take Eren back will commence. Then that Armin character will regret the day he was born."

"Why are you so set on this Eren guy anyways;you have me." Ymir inquires.

"Yes, but as I told you before he was the ideal man for me. Also no one breaks up with me and lives happily if I have anything to say about it. After all I'm second in line for being the most popular female model. There is no winning against Mikasa..."

"True. Well then why don't we start partying, dead days are coming soon and we need the practice."

"O-Oh yeah, okay." Watching as her two friends wandered to the dance floor, Historia fixed her hair. As she did so her eyes narrowed and eye brows frowned. Looking into her pocket, she found Armin's ID holder observing the man that stole Eren from her, she muttered curses in her head.

_You stole my man, my fortune, and quite possibly most of my power over people. Armin Arlert you'll pay for taking Eren away from me. And you'll pay for making me a second rate singer. Just you wait._

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Hey get up, we're going to be late." Eren said nudging Armin's shoulders waking the blond.

"W-What time is it?" Armin ask looking to his side where beams of light touched his face.

"It's 12, and we need to get back to America."

"B-But I thought we were staying here for week."

"Well things changed, and we have to go to the dead days at our school. My dad is forcing us to. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, now come on." Eren throws clothes at Armin's direction so that he may change. Sighing as he faced his reality, Armin slowly hopped out of bed and over to the bathroom where he changed. Soon after exiting with his new attire, Armin grabbed his bag and noticed the rings on his fingers.

One a reminder of the horrible Eren Jaeger, and the other of his thoughtful friend Jean. Concentrating more on Jean's ring, flashes of his face started to pop into Armin's head. The way he laughed, and the way he talked to him Armin could only yearn to see him again.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"N-Nothing, l-let's just go..." Armin replied angrily.

"Fine then come on." Nodding Armin limbs over carefully trying not to aggravate his injury. Watching as Armin came closer, Eren could feel a vein in his head pop. Rushing towards him, Eren grabbed the Armin's bag forcefully. Quickly realizing what he had done, Eren took one step backwards and looked at a dumbfounded Armin.

"U-umm...d-do you need help?" He ask shly almost embarrassed that he was actually trying to be nice again.

"No I don't obliviously I'm nothing but a burden to you. I can manage myself thank you very much." Stealing his bag back, Armin sucked in his pride and started to walk as he regularly would without the injury. As he got into the car, Armin sat still and compose until the driver and closed his door. Inside he was screaming. Banging his hand against the car door he tried to nullify his pain through another one.

"It's all your fault stupid." Eren replies once he enters the car, and they set off for the airport.

"W-well sorry I was trying to make your part easier..."

"Okay listen, I'm sorry for last night okay...I was being a jerk."

"Wow that didn't just totally come out of the blue at all." Armin replies sarcastically.

"I-I'm being serious...I-Is your ankle alright anyways? W-what do you have? I-Is it bad? You're not going to die right?" Eren ask worriedly trying to let out all of his anxiety and guilt in one go, hoping Armin would notice.

"W-Well I do have a slight sprain, and just a few bruises that's all. No cranial damage or concussion."

"Good, you're okay."

"Glad to see you actually care for once."

"No, I've cared before."

"Oh yeah name the time."

"The time I treated your wounds after you were bullied."

"Which you soon after threw the medicine at me so I had to treat myself."

"F-fine, how about the time we sat in the backyard and you sang. I asked what was up."

"No you asked me what was wrong with me, then after we talked mostly about you. It was nice to have gotten a little bit closer to you."

"Ah why are you making this so hard."

"It's not hard if you had been nice to me from the start."

"W-Well you obviously know I have issues."

"Yeah but you can't let your issues run your life."

"So what, I don't want to work on them."

"Well you have to if you want to be happy again."

"Pfft, I doubt it."

"Hey I promised you I'd make you happy."

"Well you're not doing such a good job at it."

"That's because you always have your guard up. I only have you when your guard is down every so often."

"Well I wouldn't have to keep my guard up if you cooperated with me."

"I do cooperate with you."

"How?"

"I do everything you ask."

"Really, you didn't do what I said and stay away from Jean."

"I only agreed to that when I am in girl form."

"Which you obviously forgot last night."

"I couldn't help it I was lonely because someone left me alone."

"Well you weren't skating any better."

"You said you were going to teach me."

"And I did, just like how I did with Mikasa."

"Well I don't learn physical things so quickly like her."

"Must suck to be you."

"You know you just went from jerk to complete jerk in just three minutes."

"You started the fight."

"No I didn't, you did by taking my words the wrong way."

"Well I wouldn't have if you didn't sound so pissy and sarcastic."

"I am not. You just have a short temper."

"I am not short tempered I just know when I'm being screwed over by a stupid weakling like you who has little to no fam-..." Pausing in his tracks, Eren realized he has made a huge mistake. As he said those words Armin's face grew grimly dark, and his eyes became soulless. He then watched as Armin slowly turned his head away no longer making eye contact with him.

Hitting himself in the face, Eren cursed what he had just done. For in that second he knew Armin's face was etched into his memories for hours.

"H-Hey, A-Armin...I-I didn't m-mean to..." Eren mutters with a apologetic tone, only to be ignored by the other. Knowing he could not right his wrong in that second, Eren remained quiet and waited until they got back to America. However this proved to be a challenge. Armin throughout the flight was silent always looking out the window as if wanting to jump off the plane.

And no matter what Eren did, Armin would not look or listen to him. His guilt eventually turned to anger as they waited anxiously for the next day to come where they would be home. The day they landed didn't change either, the same cold treatment remained as they entered their house. Mikasa who had waited patiently hugged the two individually, while sensing something had gone wrong.

Armin then excused himself to his wing, as he bid Mikasa farewell. Eren with his oh so familiar angered expression began walking towards his, until he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked sternly making sure Eren would not lie to her.

"What's it to you?" Eren replies as he yanks to hand back.

"It has everything to do with me. Armin is one of my friends. He use at least tolerate standing next to you, but now he looks like he wants to run away."

"Whatever..."

"Don't you whatever me, tell me what happened."

"No."

"You said something wrong didn't you."

"And if I did?" Raising her right hand, Mikasa smacked Eren across the cheek.

"Eren, what is wrong with you?"

"Everything is wrong with me you know that."

"Eren this is not a game, I'm sorry I had to slap you;please tell me what happened. I won't judge you, I just want you two to have peace for once."

"Fine you really want to know what happened?"

"Yes that would actually make things simpler."

"If you must know I got into a fight with horse face after leaving Armin at a skating rink. Then things happened he ended up in the hospital, then we got into a fight and I accidentally called him a stupid weakling with little to no family."

"Oh my gosh Eren how could you say such a thing?Especially to someone who has helped you so much."

"W-Well people make bad choices when they're angry okay. You know I kind of blank out when I have one of my episodes."

"Yes, but that's still no excuse to even say that."

"You don't think I know that? I feel terrible for saying that, and now he won't even talk to me anymore. I tried apologizing he just won't listen!"

"Probably because he is still in shock. My gosh Eren why did you get so angry? And what is this about Jean again? You two always seem to be in the middle of a fight."

"I was angry because he interrupted our honeymoon while we were skating."

"Wait how did he interrupt when you told me earlier that you left him alone. He had the right to."

"Well I didn't like it...Then he was about to kiss him so I lost it like when it was his birthday. Then I kicked horse face, but he was holding onto Armin so he fell to the ground and has a sprained ankle. So he fell unconscious and Jean took him to the hospital saying he would take Armin away."

"Oh my goodness," Mikasa sighs as she pinches the bridge of her noes. "You kicked Jean when you still had skates on, and then sent him and Armin to the hospital. Eren, just...My goodness."

"What I blanked out and my body worked on it's own. I know what I did was bad, but he was going to take what is mine away from me."

"Wait, Armin is not yours he never was."

"Yes he is!"

"No human is property, and just because you two are faking a marriage does not give you the right over him. He can chose who he wants to be with or not."

"W-Well then how do you explain the uneasiness when I see those two around?"

"That's called jealousy."

"J-Jealous, you think I'm jealous of him?"

"Well I didn't exactly say it you did."

"I am not!"

"Hmm, if you're jealous that must mean you actually like Armin."

"Like Armin, okay now you're making up jokes."

"Wouldn't it make sense, you hate seeing someone who obviously has feelings for Armin around him. Also you seem to always want his attention."

"No I don't."

"Eren stop denying it. But here is some advice, the day you admit that you like Armin will be the day you will start to change."

"Ha ha ha, Mikasa you're really funny."

"Just wait and see, Also apologize to Armin."

"How he won't listen to me, help me."

"You have to fix your own problems, I can't always fix them for you. I have a photo shoot now, just try not to get into any other fights tomorrow at school."

"Stop acting like a mother."

"When you stop acting childish."

* * *

-Next day-

School started with much anxiety as the students got ready for the New Year's concert. It was to be a concert where each one would bring in the new year showing their improvements. The singers were all preforming duets or solos, while the actors ran over lines, and dancers practiced the movements. Armin and Eren remained in a car together with the atmosphere remaining as it was for the past two days.

As the two students pulled up to the school, a crowd of people surrounded their path anxiously waiting to see the married couple. The two sighed in unison once the doors opened, knowing at some point they would have to converse. With a simple, 'we've arrived' from the driver, the two stepped out of the car with smiles painted onto their faces masking their true emotions.

Far beyond the crows a figure was jumping up and down happily yelling Armin's female name. Giving a pure smile for the first time in days Armin knew it was Connie who anxiously waited to talk about the winter animes he had watched. Stepping forward before Eren, the blond was met with three men clothes in black suits. Looking back at Eren for the answer, the brunette sighs before replying.

"They are you're bodyguards. They will be with you all day and where ever you go. They'll make sure you don't get hurt, and they will only listen to me and you."

Nodding Armin walks past the men silently without another word until he met with his friends on the other side of the crowd.

"Cho Hee I missed you!" Connie shouts still proceeding to jump with joy.

"I missed you too Connie." Armin replies giving his bald friends a tight hug to get rid of the hurt his heart had felt.

"How was your honeymoon in the home of anime."

"It was alright, I enjoyed most parts of it."

"That's awesome, did you get me anything before you left."

"Totally, as promised," Armin pauses searching through his bag to find a package with the name Connie on it. Taking the box gratefully, Connie sniffles a bit.

"Thank you so much."

"I hope you take care of her, she was hard to find."

"I promise, Cho Hee you're an angel!"

"N-No I'm not."

"He's not lying." Jean says from behind with a smile.

"J-Jean, y-you're here..." Armin says with a blush trying to calm himself down.

"Well duh I go tot this school."

"True..."

"Anyways have you considered my offer."

"Yeah, can you please help me with my final?"

"Sure can, but what about Jaeger? He won't worry."

"No he won't." Armin replies almost instantaneously with a grim smile.

"A-Alright then, then let's say we all start to head to a classroom where we can practice."

"Sure!" Connie and Armin yell.

"Oh wait before we go, who are the goons over there behind you?" Connie whispers into Armin's ear.

"Oh those are just my body guards, Eren is making them follow me everywhere."

"Eh why?"

"To make sure I'm safe."

"Why need them when you have me to protect you."

"Oh yeah the all powerful Connie mask?"

"Pssh, who else?"

"Come on, let's start practicing."

"Okay."

"Cho Hee!" A voice calls in the distance causing the blond to pause once more and roll his eyes.

"H-Historia, what do you want?" He says in a irritated tone, not wanting his bully even be near him."

"I just wanted to talk." She replies oh so innocently.

"Well I don't."

"Can we talk in private, you know alone?"

"No."

"Oh come on, I think it might be in your interest that you do." She says urgently as she slowly pulls out Armin's university ID for him to see. Once his eyes make contact with it, Armin knew the importance of going with her.

"O-Okay I will."

"Without company." She adds on pointing to Armin's friends and bodyguards.

"I-I understand...Connie and Jean I'll meet up with you in the choral room. You guys meet me there as well, I'm going to be having a chat with a classmate for a while." Armin says with a fake smile, before quickly turning and following the shorter blond they walked he pondered on how she could have possibly had his real ID, and what her real intentions were.

Knowing that she didn't him, and still liked Eren he feared that she would have the paparazzi involved if he couldn't have stopped her. Stopping in a rose garden, Armin was memorized by it's beauty. It was as if they had walked into a painting of the royal gardens. In the center was a sitting area with seats,a table, and an awning guarded by a wall of roses.

Watching as Historia had called him over to sit there, Armin took a seat across from her anticipating her next move.

"So Cho Hee your real name is Armin and you're a boy. What do you have to say?" She ask trying not to sound malicious.

"How did you get that?"

"I found it when you ran away from Ymir and I when we were bullying you."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything to be honest. I just wanted to return this to you that's all."

"That can't possibly be it, I mean you know the biggest secret in the gossip world in your hands."

"Well I'm just not that type of girl, and plus I'm here to say I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I was just so mad at Eren I forgot that maybe fate told us we weren't meant to be."

"U-Umm..."

"Although I'm still kind of envious of you..."

"D-don't be, Eren is as mean as ever..."

"How so?"

"Just things, anyways why are you apologizing so suddenly."

"Well during the holiday season, I had an epiphany and I realized that I can start my life over without Eren. And I wanted you two to have happiness."

"And you're not freaked out at all that he's married to a guy right?"

"Of course not, I believe in equal love."

"Somehow I don't believe the words you say."

"Trust me would I ever lie?"

"Yes."

"Maybe in the past but not now. Armin or Cho Hee, whichever you prefer please give me another chance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a changed girl, I'll even tell Ymir and Annie to stop out casting you."

"Being an outcast isn't what I'm worried about."

"Nonetheless, please give me a chance. I-I just want to be your friend." Historia states as she allows tears to fall down her face, hoping Armin was one who would hate seeing a person cry.

"A-Ahh don't cry. U-Umm, okay but if you do anything mean I'm telling Eren."

"I promise I won't go against you Armin." Historia graciously says as she crosses her fingers behind her back.

"Well, I-I better go meet the boys. We have a lot of work to do."

"C-Can Ymir, Annie and I join you guys for lunch sometime?"

"S-Sure that could be a good ." Armin waves off with a forced smile.

_Oh Armin you are making this all so much easier. But now to make you fall for Eren so I can have my revenge faster, that is the question._

* * *

-Choral Room-

"Sorry I was so late guys." Armin bows in apology with bated breathe coughing a bit as he tried to regain a steady breathing rhythm.

"No worries, but are you okay there?" Connie ask as he placed a hand on Armin's back to sooth him more.

"Y-Yeah, j-just a little out of breath."

"Well will start singing when you can breath again." Jean says.

"Thanks," Armin huffs out before allowing silence to fall before them all. Once fully recovered, he gave a smile and took another deep breath to speak once more. "Okay let's get started, I want to go to regular college soon."

"Regular college?" Connie ask.

"Oh yeah you don't know, well I go to another school for mostly academics. But I won't tell you where you just have to trust me on that. I don't want too many people noticing me you know?" Armin lies quickly forgetting that Connie was oblivious to his current situation.

"Understandable, just make sure you plan some time to hang out with your favorite guy friend."

"Of course Connie, I could never forget about you. In fact why don't we have a sleep over at my house? We could also practice together."

"Are you sure that's okay? Eren won't mind?"

"Oh him, don't mind him. We may be married, but we're very loyal so having guys sleep over isn't a thing to worry about."

"Sweet,sleep over at Cho Hee's!"

"Am I invited too?" Jean asked with a chuckle.

"Of course you are, you're my best friend. Now, let's get to rehearsing for the New Year's concert final!"

* * *

**-Night time-**

Humming to himself peacefully Armin set up his wing for his two friends to visit. Excited for their visit, he had almost forgotten why he was mad earlier. However, as he walked down the halls to the kitchen he walked passed Eren's wing . Looking at the dark wing of the house, anger brewed within Armin. Taking a few breathes he willed himself to calm down not wanting his emotions to take over his leveled head.

Walking back to him room, Armin proceeded to make his way to his as he skimmed through his girl clothes, he held some of them in front of him as he approached a mirror to decide on what pajamas he would wear. Finally giving up and wearing a Rilakkuma kigurumi, Armin dressed in a hurry before rushing to the kitchen getting the food for the sleep over ready.

Minutes later Armin heard the front bell ring, and sprung into action as he rushed for the door before anyone else could. Grasping the golden knob tightly he flung the door open, the wind knocking his hood off of his head to reveal Connie and Jean.

"Hi Cho Hee." They both chimed with excitement as the entered with bags in their hands.

"Hi guys, I've been waiting a long time! Foods almost ready. Why don't you guys set up in my wing. Jean can you help Connie get there?"

"Sure can."

"Okay sweet, be right back with the pasta and sweets." Armin says before dashing off once more to get the food. After fixing everything up, Armin carefully walked through the hall ways once more and into his room. Connie who was already spread onto Armin's bed laid down staring up at the ceiling, as Jean was sitting watching him.

"What are you guys doing?" The blond ask with giggle.

"Just watching him see your girly ass room. Do you need help?" Jean replies as he gets up.

"Sure, I have small tables for everyone in the corner of the room. You can set those up so we can eat."

"Got you."

"I want to help too." Connie shouts.

"W-Well can you start up some music as I get our sleeping arrangements ready."

"Right on!" The bald one says with a closed eyes smile before getting to work on finding a music station to listen to. Happy that Connie was now preoccupied, Armin started to place the food down onto the small tables that Jean had set up on the floor. Soon after Armin laid pillows onto the floor for them all to sit on so they would feel more comfortable. After that was done, he set up the sleeping bags and sat until the two came to join him.

"I like your music selection Connie." Armin compliments listening to Sakura Kiss.

"Well, you know me. I always have to have some anime in my life."

"Agreed."

"Hey maybe we can read some manga later on."

"Sweet, but how about some otome games?"

"Those are mostly for girls aren't they?"

"Well you're a girl, and who cares games are games. Hey do you have a WiiU?"

"Yup."

"Good because I brought the newest Super Smash Bros game."

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you're not lying."

"Would a face like this lie to you?" Connie points at himself trying his best not to contradict his point by changing expressions."

"Hmm, I don't know~!" Armin teases.

"Aw come on!"

"Okay, I believe you. However I'm still kicking your butt."

"I beg to differ."

"Hey, you're looking at a top ranking student. And not to mention one who is very good at tactics."

"She's right you know, I could never beat her in video games." Jean adds in.

"See."

"We'll have to see about , Cho Hee this food smells awesome!"

"Well then we shouldn't just watch it get cold, dig in guys!" And with that the room became silent. The only things that could be heard was the constant slurping of noodles coming from the three occupants of the room. Once they were all done, the three smiled as they patted their full bellies in satisfaction.

"You're an amazing cook Cho Hee." Connie states still in his food coma.

"Thanks a bunch, I use to cook for my grandfather all the time."

"Well he must be a well fed old dude."

"Yup he is, and as healthy as ever."

"So what do you guys want to do right now?"

"Well we could practice for our final."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Ahh, man I just remembered my other school's finals! I haven't really studied, I'm going to fail!"

"Cho Hee calm down, you've passed plenty of finals with last minute memorizing; you'll do fine." Jean reassures placing a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Yeah, but still I like to have a little bit of a safety net you know."

"Well then we can help you study after our preforming since it won't take that long."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that."

"Okay, Jean get out your guitar we need to start singing our song."

"Sure, you got the sheet music for me?"

"Yup."

"Connie what are you going to do in the mean time I almost forgot you're not singing..."

"Well, I still haven't memorized my lines so I'm just gonna go solo on that."

"Okay, if you need anything just tell us."

"Sure will."

"Now then, where is that sheet music?" Armin inquires as he crawls on all fours looking under his bed for the music. Finally finding it, he crawls over to the brunette handing him the sheet music happily. Watching as Jean began to read and strum he noticed that he started to practice fingering the notes. Waiting for music to come out of the guitar, Armin heard the shuffling of feet from the other side of the door. Assuming it was Mikasa, Armin directed his attention towards Jean once more.

This time however, he noticed he was playing a different song than what he was given.

"Jean what are you doing? That's not the song."

"Well I just wanted to do another song by myself for a second before we start. You know just to get the vocals warmed up."

"O-Oh sure thing."

"Will you listen to my song just to make sure you'd like the duet with me."

"Well I wouldn't have chosen you in the first place if you couldn't sing, but okay; I'm all ears!"

"Good well here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath, Jean strummed the beginning and started to sing.

_"You're always on my mind_   
_I think about you all the time_   
_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_   
_Drama: we can live without it_   
_Catch a wave if we're bored_   
_There's a clock we'll ignore_   
_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_   
_Even when you say it's nothing_   
_When you're playing with your hair_   
_Like you just don't care_   
_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_   
_It's how you do the things you love_   
_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_   
_But correct me_   
_If I'm wrong_   
_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do_   
_It's how you do the things you love_   
_The way you say it,_   
_Put me through it_   
_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_   
_But correct me_   
_If I'm wrong_   
_This is not a love song, not a love song ( **Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch)**."_

Finishing his last line, Jean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a blush hoping that the song wasn't too revealing of his feelings. Looking up to see Armin's face, he saw him with his hands over his heart and a smile with teary eyes. Observing the way that the blond has wiped the tear from his eye, he tried to hold back his anxious feelings as he waited for the other's reaction.

"Not a love song huh, well it kinda sounded like one. So I am correcting you since you're wrong. That was a cute song anyways, who did you write it for?"

"I wrote it for you idiot, duh, why did you think it wasn't a love song."

"Well it sounded like one to me."

"Yeah yeah, but it's just a song to say I appreciate you."

"Well then, I appreciate that you have an awesome singing voice so you can help me get an 'A' on the final."

"Wow using your best friend for such selfish reasons."

"Whatever, now let's get singing so I can study and game later."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

-Hours later-

"Ahhh I'm pooped. I don't think I can lift another finger!" Armin complains as he lays on Connie's stomach in defeat.

"You're telling me, Jean was going to kick my butt if I didn't project more." Connie replies."

"Well sorry I'm trying to help you get a good grade." Jean adds on as he lets a macaroon enter his mouth.

"Nonetheless we're done studying for tonight. My head hurts from reviewing the history of titans, and all this biology stuff."

"We're done and that's what matters."

"Hey Cho Hee I've been wondering, why don't you sleep in the same bed and wing as Eren?" Connie ask innocently staring off into space.

"W-Well, s-since umm..W-Well, t-that's an excellent question...You see, I decided it was best we sleep in separate places. I-I mean after all I am pretty old fashioned, I would rather wait to sleep in the same bed then you know what when I'm like 21."

"Makes sense, we are pretty young, but then again you're a married woman. I'm still wondering how Eren is even okay with two guys sleeping in your room when he can't even sleep with you."

"That's because he doesn't know, and no he is not okay with it." Eren interrupts as he stands at the door."

"E-Eren, w-what are you doing in my wing?" Armin ask as he gets up from his position.

"Well I heard a lot of male voices yelling and went to see if it was the body guards fighting, but it turns out it was a sleep over. One that I wasn't told about."

"Oh c-come on sweetie, y-you know it's just Connie. They wouldn't do anything to me."

"Connie isn't who I'm afraid of doing anything. Can I talk to you in private?"

"S-Sure, c-can you guys just wait for a second?"

"S-Sure..." The two males replied watching as Armin timidly left the room.

"Do you think she's in big trouble?" Connie ask in a worried tone of voice.

"Who knows,but I won't let anything bad happen to her even if that's her husband."

"Me too, she helped me when I needed her so if she needs me I'll help her. S-She's one in a million." Connie blushes as he says so imaging 'Cho Hee' by his side laughing like they always did.

"I just hope she'll be okay..."

_What are you up to Jaeger?_

* * *

The two walked until they approached a room that Armin had never seen before. Entering it Eren closed the door carefully as if making sure it wouldn't fall. Once the two were perfectly settled into the room, Armin began to speak.

"What do you want Eren? You know I still haven't forgiven you for what you said."

"I said I was sorry okay!"

"Oh wow he's sorry, where have I heard that before? Y-You know you may be charming and have everyone star struck, but your charms don't work on me. I still won't accept your apology. W-What you said was unforgivable, I-I can't why?" Armin holds back his tears trying to keep a level head while expressing how he felt to Eren.

"Look, I'm trying I really am...I just if you only understood..."

"Understood what?"

"I have issues."

"Gee, I never noticed."

"Hey, I'm serious. I'll go get help whatever you want me to, just please I'm really sorry. I've been feeling like shit for the past few days for what I said...And believe it or not just saying that is killing me on the inside since I know you won't forgive me." Eren grits his teeth and clenches his fist hiding his desperation with an angry exposition.

"How do I know you'll go through with this? I don't want to keep feeling like it's unsafe here. I don't want to hate my life here, I came here to study and frankly you've disrupted my life. Ever since I came here everything has been one big roller coaster. I want a normal life. I'll forgive you if you let me go, let me free."

"I-I can't, you know I can't do that! I need you! I need you to help me!"

"Yeah but have you ever considered helping me. Not in a way you consider as helping me, but in a way I consider you helping me. So far all that has happened to me has been forced."

"I just suck with people. Please just hear me out."

"I've heard you out lots of times, b-but I don't know if I can trust you anymore..."

"Please, I-I just want you to like me..." A tear falls onto Eren's cheek. "Y-You're the only person besides Mikasa who has ever known what is wrong with me, and have actually tried to be my friend. I-I just didn't know what I was saying. W-When I saw you with J-Jean, I just g-got friend jealous...I knew I could never be as important to you as he was. S-So I just got angry, and that time in the car I was just so angry I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Hell my dad was right when he said I would never get any friends when I was small... I'm sorry..I never meant to hurt your feelings. I'm just messed up."

Watching as Eren cried in the center of the room. Armin didn't know what to think anymore. Everything logical was gone from his mind, and what remained was the light ache of his heart from hearing Eren's words. Cursing his conscience, Armin knew that he couldn't stay angry at Eren for long. Especially now that for the first time Eren had become so vulnerable that he cried. Knowing that his apology was sincere, Armin bit his lip and slowly walked up to Eren giving him an awkward hug from behind.

Allowing Eren to feel his heart beat from behind, he hoped it would calm down the other. Hearing only but the hiccups for breath and sniffles from Eren's nose, Armin remained silent not knowing what to do next. He couldn't leave Eren like this because he was doing him a favor, but something in him snapped saying to stay for as long as he could. Hearing the other's sobs die down, he took a deep breath and searched for the words to say next.

"I-I...Forgive you Eren," Armin began,"I-I won't leave, I'm sorry I've been mean to you too. I keep forgetting that you're a special case sometimes. But please understand that Jean is my best friend since childhood so of course I'll want to be with him more. B-But that doesn't mean you can't hang out with us too. Y-You just have to stop being jealous since there is no reason to be.

If there is room for Connie to be with us, there is room for you too. And if you ever get angry, just find something to distract you from your anger. Think of something you like and focus on that. That'll help you until you see a doctor and get some medicine. O-Okay?"

For a moment Eren didn't reply, his bangs hung low blocking Armin's view the other's face. Hoping and praying his words helped him.

"O-Okay...I-I'll try my best I really will. B-But Armin c-can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure what?"

"C-can you be my boyfriend even in our private life. I-I know you don't want a love life, but if I can learn to love even if it's fake it'll help me. Please, just date me. You can act like you like me, I don't even care if it's pity. I just want to be cured from what my father made me to be."

"E-Eren...I...I..."

"I was just joking, I-I'll just act like a better husband and , and this time I'll keep it." Eren turns around giving a pained smile that pierced through Armin's heart.

"Ha ha, g-good one. W-Well then, s-since we're starting over a new leaf again have one request."

"What?"

"You must join my sleep over, but you have to get along more with Jean got it. Oh and another thing if you ever lie or say something mean to me again I-I won't forgive you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, I think we do. And I promise to be better this time. No more mister mean Jaeger."

"Good that's what I was looking for. Now come on we've been gone for too long."

"Yup,I'll meet you there. I need to go get my sleeping bag."

"Well you can use my bed."

"No you should use it. It's yours, I'll sleep on the ground with the guys."

"You do remember I'm a guy,don't you?"

"O-Of course I knew that..."

"Ha ha, well in your defense sometimes you all make me feel like a girl. Heck I think I might even start liking being a girl, I feel more comfortable this way."

"Whatever you feel is you, is you."

"I'll keep that in mind. S-See ya at the room." Waving at Eren as they parted, Armin walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Taking deep breaths calming himself down, because on the inside he was freaking out. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he reflected on what has just happened and it made him feel uneasy.

The more he thought about Eren's words the more he felt troubled, and the more his breathing didn't agree with him. Searching through his pockets Armin could practically imagine himself collapsing on the floor out of breath.

"W-Where is i-it!P-PLEASE!" He gasped and coughed trying to find his relief in the form of medication. Finding it deep within his pocket Armin inhaled, and pinched himself willing his uneasy feelings to turn into pain. Exhaling and pinching himself with his nails, Armin gradually became calmer as the medicine started to sink in. Sighing in relief, the blond heard something move which caused him to jump. Walking over to where he had heard the sound Armin hoped no one had seen what had just happened.

Seeing no one was there, Armin shrugged it off and continued to his wing where his friends were waiting.

* * *

With her back pressed against the wall, blocked by a curtain Mikasa waited until Armin's foot steps died down to get out. Watching the blond leave, she couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. Taking out her phone she punched in #2 of her speed dial and waited for the other end to answer.

"Hello, is this Mister Arlert? I'm Mikasa Ackerman, Armin's sister-in-law/friend. I have a few question regarding Armin's health."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still ask myself why I write this. I literally have to force myself to write this because I have so many ideas, I'm too lazy to write them down. I really hope you guys are liking it. Comment on how you're liking the story so far, I'm really trying here. I may not be a popular fanfic writer, but hey my plots get better in the long run after the main pair starts to like each other.
> 
> Also recommend to friends if you want~!
> 
> Song sung by Jean was : Not A Love Song by Ross Lynch  
>  Okay until next time.


	12. Perhaps Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically the rest of the sleep over, and Mikasa telling Armin she knows his secret. Then after a new character is introduced, and then the new year's concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So beware! There is use of sleeping drug but not for bad things that they are usually used for I promise. I don't venture into that dark stuff. But just in case some people are iffy about it. Also the song lyrics are shortened since it would be too long to add the whole song.

"Cho Hee, there you are we were getting worried!" Connie interjects as he walks to Armin's side without a single thought.

"Ha ha, I was just thirsty so I got something else to drink. Sorry to have taken so long."

"No problems, we were just talking about finals."

"Ugh, I can't wait until it's all over and we can just go back to regular classes."

"Hey, Cho Hee I hate to ask but I'm still hungry. Do you think you can find us something to eat?"

"Well, to be honest I used up the last of the ingredients we had. I still have to go food shopping."

"Hmm, what time is it now?"

" Ten, and that's pretty late."

"No it's not, let's all go to the super market so we can find ingredients."

"Connie no, it's too much of a hassle. We've already eaten Cho Hee's cooing and we're her guest."

"N-No Jean that isn't a problem, I don't mind cooking again."

"Well how about this?" Eren adds in from the background.

"What is it?" Armin ask almost forgetting that he had invited Eren to the sleep over since he had been so quiet.

"Why don't we all go grocery shopping together and cook something up for Cho Hee. Whoever makes the best food in her opinion wins the right for the New Year's kiss."

"Wait but isn't that already reserved for you, since you're her husband?" Connie inquires unsure of why Eren would propose such a prize.

"It's just on the cheek, and on the concert stage nothing big. B-But that's only if Cho Hee wants to."

"Sure it sounds like a cool idea." Armin agrees almost instantly dreaming of the food that he would be fed in a few hours. "I don't mind it at all, it's only a kiss on the cheek anyways. When has that ever gone wrong?"

"Ahem.." Eren angrily looks at Armin with eyes that pointed towards Jean. Remembering the events of his birthday Armin looked away from the three and hid his blush behind his hood and bangs.

"Oh yeah, Well anyways if we're going to do this,how will we be able to go out? Won't people recognize us?"

"Not Jean and I, but you and Eren yes." Connie replied.

"Don't worry about that, the super market I usually go to has no one at this time so we're good." Eren answers rolling his eyes trying to keep his cool around the two people he would rather ignore.

"Okay then, off to the store guys. And just so you know I am a really tough food critique so watch out."

* * *

**-At Super Market-**

"Whoa you weren't kidding, barely anyone is here." Armin states with amazement adjusting his glasses to take a better look around his surroundings.

"Not a lot of people like to shop so late, so that's why." Eren replied calmly resisting to make any eye contact with everyone due to his anti-social like nature.

"Well where to first, I have to say I'm starting to get hungry too."Armin holds his growling stomach feeling a bit embarrassed at the way it was growling so much.

"You can shop with me, I have to go to the produce and get me some vegetables so you can be healthy." Connie says with glee already pushing a cart towards them patting the inside for Armin to sit down. Accepting the offer, Armin happily found his way into the cart and hugged his arms around his he was securely in, Connie dashed off deeper into the market.

"Hey don't be so rough with her you anime freak!" Eren fumed as he got ready to run after the two careless shorties.

"Why are you even here Jaeger?" Jean retorted with his arms crossed across his chest and a hostile look in his eyes.

"Armin invited me horse face, what's it to you anyways?"

"Well as far as I know earlier you pissed him off to the point where he didn't want to sing his duet with you."

"H-He wanted to sing a duet with me?"

"Yeah, but seems like you pissed him off until now."

"Well I apologized for what I did."

"Wow, the spoiled rich boy actually apologized that's not something you hear every day."

"Whatever, let's hurry up before Connie leads Armin to do something stupid."

"Fine, but what I said t you that day still stay I will take Armin away from you. People like you who take everything for granted don't deserve people like Armin."

* * *

"Cho Hee, what is your favorite vegetable I'll cook it for you." Connie ponders as he lifts up multiple vegetables in hopes that one of them would be his favorite. Watching his bald friend do this made Armin giggle noticing how hard he was working to please him. It was this refreshing way Connie did things that made Armin glad he befriended him. If he was completely honest he might like Connie more than Jean, for the soul reason that Connie is all about fun in his own way. As opposed to Jean who only seems to agree to do what Armin wanted, rather than just deciding himself.

Skimming over the greens, Armin noticed a bag of carrots which he took and held up with a smile.

"I like carrots, especially when they're raw. Boiled carrots disturb me, but above all carrots help with my eyes. And as you can see my eye sight isn't all the way there." Armin fiddles with his glasses a bit, ignoring the fact that he now saw Eren and Jean heading over with angry expressions.

"So you like carrots, what are you some type of rabbit?" Eren says without thinking staring Armin directly in the eye with an awkward smile. Taken a back by this, Armin slowly puts the carrots down only for Eren to grab them back and place them into the cart he was in.

"Best to let the rabbit have her carrots." He states once more before putting his hood on to hide his face before turning around like he didn't say anything.

"Wow you sure are a tsundere huh? Not to mention socially awkward.I guess he just is naturally mean whether he is trying to or not. Oh well, i can work" Armin told himself still staring at Eren analyzing his action trying to predict what would happen next. Ever since their little talk and asking Armin out as a joke, Armin couldn't be sure what was wrong with Eren. As far as he knew nothing like love could have formed, not even a lower level of friendship.

The thought of Eren's emotional/mentality change now plagued Armin's mind wondering if he should count that as a red flag. The constant reminder of not getting to close still remained for Armin. However the line between fake relationship and relationship may be thin to Eren who seems to have forgotten that on multiple occasions.

"Eren, look at that over there!" Connie interrupts steering the cart with Armin in it, towards a giant cut out of a shirtless Eren with beer. Looking at the cut out, Armin covers his face hiding his obvious blush at the sight of Eren shirtless.

"Connie will you shut up I don't want people noticing me. A-And yeah, I'm a model remember nothing too shocking. At least it's just that, it's not like I'm naked for this one." Eren responds as he walks up to the two making sure that no one had heard Connie's yelling.

"Y-You pose n-naked!?" Armin ask still hiding his face from his friends wondering why he was acting like this.

"Yeah, I'm a model. It usually comes with the job."

"Aww Cho Hee you're so cute! Even though you two are married you still get embarrass by seeing him shirtless. I LIKE YOU CHO HEE!" Connie exclaims once again with opened arms leaning in to hug Armin who obviously was unprepared for what was about to happen. Watching as Connie was about to embrace him, Eren came between the two of them with an indifferent expression holding Connie back. Looking behind Eren, Armin could see the brunette's hand was connected to Connie's forehead preventing him from getting any further.

"She's my wife. Cho Hee, Connie is a person who is use to very cute characters don't act too cute or h-he'll act like this again." Eren tells Armin looking him straight in the eye before pushing Connie away a few feet and walking past the two gathering things for his own recipe.

"H-Hey that wasn't nice, quit being so mean!" Connie complains as he dust himself up.

"Connie don't mind him. He's just a bit uneasy from everything that's happened lately don't worry."

"Okay the. Do you think you'll be okay here? I need to go get something from the other side of the store, and at the rate this is going Eren might cut me if I leave with you."

"Sure can do, I'm Sailor Cho Hee after all don't you remember?"

"Totally, well then Tuxedo Connie has to leave."

"I'll miss you~!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Dork."

"Well it takes one to know one." Jean chimes in as he smiles.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time, where have you been?"

"I've been getting ingredients what else?"

"Oh you plan on winning?"

"Yeah, because I know what you like to eat."

"Oh yeah, and what are you cooking?"

"Can't tell you, you just have to wait and see."

"I'll take you word on that. Jean can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you keep an eye on Eren I need to go somewhere really quickly."

"Yeah whatever."

"Jean I mean it. Be nice to Eren, he's just socially awkward for reasons. For me just try to be his friend."

"I'll try."

"No you will, now I have to go the store will close soon, if I'm not done in time meet me at the house." Armin hops out of the cart carefully searching through his pockets making sure that the thing he needed was in his pockets. Bidding Jean a goodbye, Armin walked out of the store carefully and walked a few blocks away to a near by pharmacy/drug store. Walking into the store Armin walked around to get some sweets before proceeding to make his way to the actual pharmacy part.

Going in line he patiently waited for his turn to come, and when it finally did he took his wallet out ready to pay for his things. Remembering to ask where for his prescription, Armin was told that they had just sold it to another person who said they would give it to him. In shock, Armin swallowed his fear and bought his things before leaving the store. Standing outside the doors, he stood around more panicked than ever. Someone knew his secret and now they were holding his life line in their hands.

Searching through his memories he tried to remember any instances where he had let his guard down but found none. And then it hit him, the time in the kitchen during one of his attacks. Taking a deep breath Armin calmed himself down, but was met with the unfortunate scent of smoke. Cursing his fate, Armin ran away as far as he could without aggravating his condition. Having his feet lead him to a near by park the blond sat on a swing with his head hung low as he swung his body back and forth.

"When were you planning on telling us?" A feminine voice from the distance asked him causing him to look up.

"M-Mikasa!"

"That doesn't answer my question Armin. When were you planning on telling us what was wrong with you?" Mikasa states lifting up the bag with his medication safety packed within it. Gently tossing the bag over to the other, Armin juggled with it for a few moments before hugging it within his arms.

"I-I, to be honest I never was going to...B-But I guess now my secret is out..."

"No, it's only me that knows."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, it's your secret to tell not mine; I just figured it out."

"Well I'm glad it was you and nobody else."

"Armin why didn't you tell anyone anyways? Do you know how serious your condition can be?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone? It's bad enough I found out on accident, what happens if someone other than me found out?"

"I-I didn't want to let anyone know because I wouldn't want to burden them with my health."

"How is making sure you live a burden on anyone?"

"Because the little bit of smoke, or surge of emotions could send me into an attack. And last time I checked emotions are hard to control."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can neglect asking people for help when your life is on the line."

"I've always been a sickly child so it's nothing new to me. I-I just hate to have people think I'm weak."

"No one will think you're weak for having a condition."

"No, but they'll treat me differently. I won't be able to lead a normal life, everyone will be worried for me by the littlest emotional change. They'll see me as a fragile being."

"If that's how you feel then, I promise to help you get out of this whole situation."

"W-What?"

"If we eliminate the source of your emotional changes, we can ensure your secret is safe."

"M-Mikasa...I..."

"I know it'll be hard, but we'll just have to see."

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to get out of this deal. At least not yet."

"Why not isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but Eren and I talked today about things and he needs me. Mikasa I'm going to teach him how to be loving on a friendly level."

"R-Really, b-but how?"

"Because I made a promise, a-and I plan to stick to my promises."

"But your condition, Armin please no one wants you to be in the hospital or die."

"I-I'll find out a way to keep it under control. I just need to do this for Eren. Don't you want to see him happy again?"

"More than anything in the world, but what about your happiness?"

"I'll figure it out when this whole deal is over with."

"Do you honestly think you can fix him?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I don't have any other choice. I'll keep your secret, but you have to promise me that I'll be there for all your check ups. I'll also try my best to help you hide it. But Armin if at any point this thing becomes out of hand I will tell Eren."

"I promise it won't come down to that."

"I hope not, I don't want to see anything happen to you. I already have one family member in the hospital I don't need another."

"Y-You think of me as family."

"Well you are 'married' to my brother so yes. But besides that I feel like I've known you for over two thousand years, so my instincts tell me you're someone I must keep dear to me."

"Thanks Mikasa for everything."

"Well don't thank me yet, the road ahead of your is going to be a bumpy one."

"Yeah I know. But hey it's not as if love is going to be in the mix anytime soon."

"We'll just have to see about , do you want a ride back to the house. We've been out here for awhile now. The boys must be getting worried about you."

"Y-yeah."

* * *

"We're back!" Armin announces to the house making sure that his voice would carry out into the kitchen. Hearing the clicks of pots and pans connecting together, Armin gave Mikasa his medicine so that when he went into the kitchen they wouldn't ask where he went. Taking off his shoes, he places them at the front before putting on slippers and walking all the way to the kitchen where three males in aprons cooked.

"Cho Hee you're back we were getting worried about you. What did you need to get anyways?" Connie ask as he stirs his vegetables around the pot.

"Oh just girly stuff, sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I hope the shopping went well, and I'm really looking forward to the things you all cook."

"Well we're all almost done, so wait a second at the table."

"Will do." Armin skips away happily wondering what types of food he would get from them, but a bit worried on what Eren's food would taste like. Sitting himself down, the blond swung his feet back and forth waiting for his friends to come from the kitchen. Humming to himself Armin surveyed the room noticing that he rarely ever spent time in the dinning table. The way everything was decorated made him feel as if he was royalty, and that he was a prince waiting for his chefs to feed him.

Fifteen minutes later, the three came out of the kitchen and into the dinning room with their plates and eager looks on their faces. As they each placed down their foods in front of Armin, he got a closer look at the condition of the three. Connie as expected was covered in sauce and flour, as Jean was practically clean, and then there was Eren. The brunette was covered in small cuts around his hands, and it seemed as if his bangs had been burnt off a bit.

"A-Are you okay Eren?" Armin ask timidly reaching over to touch the other's hand who immediately took it away.

"I'm fine, you better like my cooking." Eren replies in embarrassment holding both his hands so that Armin wouldn't have a chance to hold them.

"O-Okay, but let me treat them after okay honey." Armin plays off before looking at the dishes in front of him, and praying that he wouldn't be sick after this was all over. "Well then let's get started. I wonder which one I should eat first?"

"Mine! I made you the creamy Cajun shrimp pasta with broccoli and carrots." Eren replies with a confident smile pushing over his plate so that Armin could eat it. Nodding his head, Armin grabbed his fork and and spoon swirling the pasta onto his utensil and into his mouth. Chewing the food, the singer tried his best not to react to eating the food so they couldn't tell if he was biased or not.

 _Oh crap is this salty, and what the hell did he do to the shrimp it's all burnt. I think I'm going to be sick._ Armin thought before placing the fork down and giving Eren an awkward thumbs up before proceeding onto the next plate in front of him as he internally cried.

"I made you sushi and fried rice~!"Connie states pushing forward his plate. Taking the sushi in between his fingers, Armin placed some into his mouth happily knowing there was no possible way to mess up sushi, and he was right. Everything was perfect, and the carrots just made him love Connie's dish more. The fried rice as well was a ten on Armin's scale.

"Connie that was great, I didn't know you were such a great cook!" Armin exclaims happily putting another spoonful into his mouth.

"I cook for Sasha so I should be a good cook."

"Who's Sasha?"

"Just a distant friend of mine. She goes to another school."

"Oh, I see. Well then you must spoil her."

"I do."

"Don't cut me out of the race just yet, you haven't tried mine yet." Jean says as he pushes his dish towards Armin like the others did.

"Oh my gosh Jean this isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Yup it is, your favorite: chocolate pudding surprise."

"I haven't had this since we invented it when we were small~!" Armin sang before stuffing his face happily leaving Jean to watch happily while Eren and Connie in shock.

"W-Well,she never said who won yet! Cho Hee who won?" Eren ask a bit distressed that his position for first place would be gone.

"T-The winner?" The blond ponders as he wipes his face. "W-Well, ummm I would have to say it's..." Armin pauses looking at the faces of everyone in the room noticing the tension now rising . "I-If I had to chose, it would be my darling E-Eren." He answers with a fake smile knowing that he had picked the wrong person to win. And in that moment, the loudest victory yell sounded throughout the whole room.

Eren happily let out his joy by lifting up Armin in his arms giving him a giant bear hug. Connie and Jean on the side could only watch bitterly as Eren did so knowing that Armin wasn't being honest in anyway. Watching as the brunette placed Armin down, Eren who was still on a victory high jumped in front of Jean and Connie poking their chest like a child would when they would win.

"I beat you two ha ha ha!" Eren chants without a care in the world forgetting all of his troubles in that one moment.

 _I think I've made the wrong decision..._ Armin thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold more until Eren himself got bored of all the gloating.

"Well anyways, we really should be going to sleep soon, and Eren come with me we need to treat your wounds. Connie, Jean you can go ahead of us." The singer announces before disappearing with Eren down the hall ways to the bathroom. Quickly grabbing the first aid kit, Armin rushes over to Eren who was seated on the toilet patiently waiting for care.

"Looks like the tables are turned huh?" Eren joked as he allows Armin to touch his cut hands.

"What the hell was all that back there? You're like a completely different person. First you apologize to me, then you start acting weird in the store, and now you're acting like nothing ever happened. No one can change their personality in a few hours." Armin retorted with a light slap to Eren's head.

"W-Well, I'm just trying to act like how I see other friends act. Also this is kinda like how I act with Mikasa."

"You know I honestly don't know what to believe anymore right now. I'm just too shocked right now."

"I'm sorry okay, again, never really had friends so I'm trying here. And ow that hurts!"

"Well baby steps, and hold still so I can disinfect it. Honestly it's like you've never cooked in your entire life."

"T-This was actually my first time cooking..." Eren admits feeling the blood rush to his face.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I wanted it to show how I'm turning over a new leaf and all. I'm glad you liked it."

"Well it was a very nice gesture that came from the heart, even if it came from the heat of competition."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Are you almost done yet?"

"Almost, I need to put the bandages on."

"Hey, umm I've got a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what are those things?" Armin inquires as he finishes placing the last bandage on Eren's fingers.

"W-Were you really planning on singing your final duet with m-me?"

"Yes actually, but things changed and now I'm singing with Jean."

"W-Why?"

"We had our fight remember, and it's so close to finals I don't want to ask him to step down so I could do a solo. That would be a huge slap in the face for all the practicing we've done."

"R-right."

"Why do you ask anyways?"

"N-No reason."

"How did you find out?"

"A-Anyways, let's go onto my second question. Are you free tomorrow after your school and work?"

"That's the day before finals isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, but I want to show you something. W-Will you come with me?"

"I-I guess, b-but I really should be singing and getting ready."

"Your voice will strain too much. Trust me on this."

"Okay then, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I promise it won't be anything public too."

"I already said yes Eren. You don't need to persuade me."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Yeah yeah, but anyways we're taking too long let's go with the others."

"Do we have to?"

"Eren that's what you do at sleep overs, you sleep with your friends in the same room. Just please don't start a fight with Jean."

"I didn't earlier did I?"

"Probably not in front of me, but you probably did fight with him."

"H-How did you know that."

"It's just your personality."

"Whatever."

"Let's just go to bed now."

"Fine." Eren answers before following Armin back into the room with the others.

* * *

The next morning everything seemed to have returned to normal. Everyone woke up and ate breakfast together as if they were long term friends. Eren and Jean seemed to have made it a point to ignore each other most of the morning knowing that they were at their grumpiest. With everyone going back to school, Star high was still on edge. Music could be heard all throughout the campus as students practiced vigorously for their 'A'.

As the students all fussed over the finals that would be the next day, the stage for their event was to be prepped for the concert. Hundreds of workers scrambled across the campus decorating the campus and stage, testing everything before it was finally to all the students dismay the school day passed too quickly for their liking. However for Armin it only made his feel more uneasy as to what Eren had planned for them after his work. Now waiting outside of the restaurant he was working for he waited patiently for Eren.

Constantly he looked at his phone wondering what time Eren was planning on coming. Noting that the message said he was five minutes away Armin waited in the cold. Hugging himself, Armin maintained his heat as Eren's care soon stopped in front of him. Upon entering the car, he noticed it was Eren himself who was driving out he grabbed the handle opening the door and then sitting himself safely inside the vehicle.

"S-So where are we going?" The blond stated as he huffed into his hands hoping to warm his body further.

"You'll see when we get there." He replies in a soft tone as he puts the car into drive, taking them onto the free way. Quietly the two drove without any words said The atmosphere around them seemed to have become heavier by the way Eren had carried himself. Watching as the street lights and cars passed, Armin tried to guess where they were going. Maybe it was the movies or even the mall, but what Armin noticed made his heart skip a beat in a bad way.

Up ahead on the high way sign said 'hospital this way'. Trying to keep his cool, Armin wondered if some how during the sleep over he had see the medicine bag. He even questioned if Mikasa double crossed him and told Eren everything about him which is why Eren's demeanor seemed different. Biting his bottom lip, Armin willed himself to thinking of such thoughts as they got closer and closer to the hospital. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew for no was that he had to trust Eren for now.

Pulling up to the hospital, Armin held his breath, he didn't speak nor did he look at Eren. Gripping the end of his shirt, Armin follows the brunette out of the car and into the hospital. Moving past every person in the hospital, Armin maneuvers his way past the doctors and nurses to keep up with Eren. Once they were in the elevator, he sees Eren try to begin to say something, but is at a loss of words. Choosing to ignore this, he continues to follow behind like a shadow until they reach the third level. Walking forwards the two make their way to a door where Eren stops and clears his throat covering the door number.

"Armin, I want to show you something. Remember that story about my mom I told you about?"

"Y-yeah." Armin replies softly now knowing why they were at the hospital and in front of a patient's room.

"Well, I think it's time you met my mother."

"W-Why?"

"Because, if we're going to make this friendship and sell this fake relationship this is something I have to do."

"B-But a-are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my whole like. If I share this with you, I'll feel like we've become closer and that there won't be anymore secrets between us."

"S-secrets?H-How is this a secret you told me w-what happened? A-And what secret do I possibly have from you."

"Well secret in the sense one part of my story was a lie, and only me and you will know the truth from now on."

"T-The truth?" Armin trembled feeling that his conversation was hitting home a bit.

"My mother has been awake for a few months now, but the only reason she hasn't returned home yet is because she doesn't remember anything. It took me a while to convince her I was her son again. And I still haven't introduced her to Mikasa, but I guess from all the trauma she doesn't remember anything."

"W-Why?"  
"Who knows maybe it's her broken heart's way of coping with what my dad all I know is that I have to keep her a secret."

"Why is that?"

"My father might send her to a psycho ward or something. I can't trust him enough to know that if he knew this information he would care for her."

"Will you ever tell anyone?" Armin stupidly ask, remembering the talk that he had with Mikasa the other day.

"No, I don't think I will."

"B-But why not he'll find out eventually."

"Until that day, I am the one protecting my mom. I just hope that one day he'll notice how much he misses her."

"Maybe he does, and that's what's making him so bitter."

"Maybe, but maybe isn't good enough. I want to know that he does so I know it's safe."

"I see..."

"Follow me." Eren gestures before carefully entering the room pulling out a bouquet of flower he had hidden in his jacket's inner pocket. "Hi mom, I've brought you a visitor."

"Oh really and who is that?" A woman's voice answers him from the other side shocking Armin.

"It's my wife, Cho Hee." Eren answers immediately waving for Armin to come into the room already.

"Your wife, how exciting. Come in here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Carla says leaning forwards a bit hoping to see Armin faster. Pocketing his nerves Armin slowly walks into the room with his thoughts running a mile a minute. The woman who was suppose to be in a coma is now awake, and seems perfectly normal. Bowing in respect, Armin greets his elder with a smile.

"H-Hello, M-Miss Jaeger." Armin mutters out as best as he could without sounding like a stuttering mess.

"Hello to you too Cho Hee, and how are you?"

"I-I'm good, I-I'm so sorry for the sudden visit."

"Oh don't feel sorry. I'm just glad to see another person."

"Y-Yeah I guess so."

"Mom, How have you been?" Eren rejoined happily offering his mother the flowers that were in his hands.

"Good actually, still can't remember a thing though."

"Well until you do I'm here for you."

"I'm sure you are, now tell me the story of how you met this fine girl."

"Well what happened was..." And so Eren continued on telling his mother a false story that could only bring her pure happiness. Watching the two interact made Armin feel odd. He now knew everything that Eren has been hiding and how he has been coping with everything. It broke his heart to know how broken Eren was. But in a way it was touching that Eren trusted Armin with a secret like this which made his heart swell with glee.

However the thought that he did held a secret that Eren didn't know about pained the other hand he knew that he was doing the best thing in hiding his illness. He knew that if Eren would have learned his secret he would be another problem bother him in his side, and that wasn't what Armin wanted. He needed to focus on his mother. With a sad smile Armin watched the two, now straying away from the thought of a secret but to a mother. Mother: ah the word was something he had never had the joys of saying for years.

How much he had missed his mother he had forgotten over the years of figuring out how to live in the world without one. Thinking back on it, Armin himself could barely remember her which saddened him even more. Shaking his head from side-to-side, Armin tried to rid himself of such sad thoughts since it would only pain him in the end to remember. So now he settled for watching Eren and his mother speak happily in front of him, enjoying the sight of a mother and son interaction.

"Cho Hee." A soft voice calls out to the blond causing him to open his eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright, you seem pretty out of it." Carla replies with concern.

"O-Oh no I'm okay miss. I-I just, I'm just trying to remember my mother. You remind me a lot about her."

"Trying?"

"Y-Yeah, Cho Hee lost her mother and father at a young age." Eren answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I-It's okay it was a long time ago. I'm over it, but it's nice to try and remember sometimes."

"Well come over here. We're family now, and since you're my daughter-in-law ,I'm your mother in a sense. Now give me a hug." The eldest Jaeger demands with a soft smile and open arms. Awkwardly moving forward, Armin sits on the bed only to be scooped into gentle arms who embraced him with warmth. For a moment Armin was paralyzed not knowing what to do. For the first time in months Armin had felt a sense of sadness over come him. It seemed as though the hug from Carla triggered something in him. Months of held back tears came pouring out of Armin's eyes. Wrapping his arms around Carla, he drew closer to her not knowing why he was doing this.

 _Why am I crying? I have to reason to cry. A-Am I crying for me, or am I crying because of all the things Eren has gone through for some long?_ Armin thought as he cried on feeling Carla pat his back in a reassuring manner.

"Shhhh, there, there it's all going to be okay." Carla assured with a smile as Eren watched the two with a smile. And for the first time in years, Armin honestly believed that everything was going to be okay. For how long he couldn't tell, but right now he knew that this moment was all he needed for now.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Eren asks as the two walk out to a near by park.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed to have a whole crying fest on my mom. Duh."

"Oh yeah sorry about that,it's just for some reason I felt like I had to cry. I guess it could be because of everything that's happened."

"How?"

"Well after you told me the truth about your mom, I could practically feel all those years of pain you felt. So I guess I was crying all of the tears you never got to shed. On the other hand, the fact that she told me that I was indirectly her daughter I felt happy. Having a mother's hug is the best thing I could have eve had. I haven't experienced one ever since my mother died."

"Well I'm glad you got that all out of your system."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. For the past few days you seem like you're a completely different person. At first you were a senseless jerk, then you're the most socially awkward dork I've ever seen, and now you seem like a friend I've known for years."

"Well it's simple really. When I have a goal I try to change my life style a bit to how I can achieve that goal. And so far since it's becoming better friends with you, I have to show you my more vulnerable side."

"You know you don't have to be that vulnerable to be friends with someone."

"Oh yeah, but that's what it said online to do."

"Did you seriously look online of how to make friends?"

"Yes, kinda, so what?"

"Nothing, I'm not judging you at all~!"

"Yeah, yeah mister judgy pants whatever you say."

"Still I'm glad that you are really trying to change now. I kind of like this new nice you."

"Don't fall for me."

"Oh my gosh we've been over this millions of times. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ha ha,I know. Anyways do you feel closer to me?"

"Yeah in fact I do."

"Well good."

"I believe this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"You think so?"

"Do I lie?"

"Point taken, sweet!"

"Yeah yeah, now take me home. I want to get some studying done for my other university."

"Okay nerdy boy."

* * *

**-Day of the Final-**

The halls of Star High couldn't have been any louder. Now that finals have come the moment of truth for most students grades were on the line. Singers preformed their warm ups, as dances a stretched and went over beats in their heads. Actors would rehearse the same lines over and over again just making sure that there was nothing to worry all anyone who wasn't preforming was getting their make up and wardrobe done. The more the sun's rays died down, the more panicked the students became.

Shaking off all their nerves the students inhaled as many breaths of air they could. Some even having to take anxiety medication just to get past this day. In the center of the chaos all was Grisha Jaeger, the person who would decide if you were worth keeping in the school or not. as the day progressed into night the audience started to pile into the concert area anxiously waiting for their New Year's entertainment.

Large screens were put on the left and right of the huge stage stood tall allowing everyone to see the minutes until the show started. Cameras recorded everything that was going to happen on stage, and the stage managers made sure that everyone was in their places. As usual the actors and dancers were to preform first before the singers and models. All sitting in their dressing rooms, the students hearts pounded in worry awaiting their turn and judgement. Eren and Armin were currently with Connie and Jean who were getting out their last pre-show jitters before going into the V.I.P section of the ground so that they could see their friends preform.

"You two are going to do great I know you are. I've seen you two practice millions of times." Armin assures as he massages Jean's shoulders.

"Yeah I know, but still can't help but be a little nervous you know. I don't want to bring in the new year with a failing grade." Jean says as he applies the last of his make-up on.

"Oh stop it , you're going to do great. What ever happened to the arrogant prick I grew up with."

"He's still here he's just nervous."

"If you make it through this I'll make you that cake you like so much okay."

"That a promise?"

"Totally is, you can have some too Connie."

"Sweet I get to have Cho Hee's cooking again!" Connie cheers as he puts on his costume.

"Cho Hee shouldn't you be getting ready too?" Eren ask a bit pissed off that all Armin's attention was on Jean instead of him.

"Yeah I do, but I want to help my friends who are going first. Break a leg." Armin says before wandering off to the door hearing that Jean and Connie's names were being announced to preform. Grabbing Eren's wrist, Armin rushed to the V.I.P section as fast as he could so that he could see his friends preform. Making it just in time for their scene to start, Armin anxiously watches giving a thumbs up to the two as they preform. After ten minutes of preforming a scene between Mercutio and Romeo, Jean and Connie were done with their scene bowing once they were done. Screaming and yelling Jean and Connie's names, Armin almost knocks out one of the curlers in his he rushed to the back stage where he greeted his two friends with a hug.

"You guys were awesome, no you guys were beyond great! Please tell me your secret to success!" Armin yells letting go of his friends still a bit hyper from his joy.

"We just believe in ourselves I guess. Now it's time for you to do the same." Jean states as he points at Armin noting that he himself had to get ready.

"O-Oh yeah, oh crap where are the walls when you need them?"

"They're already in your dressing room. They've been waiting." Eren responds a bit out of breath from trying to catch up to Armin.

"Okay great, then Jean change into your outfit."

"What's the rush there is a lot of time before the singers go. We're the second to last act of the night." Jean replies waving his hand signaling there was nothing to worry about.

"True, but this is my first time preforming for so many people!"

"Well then break a leg."

"I probably literally will."

"No you won't."

"Jean remember that time you wanted to steal some kid's pudding cup and I told you no, then ran away and broke my leg. Yeah I think it might happen."

"You'll be fine, trust me. And if anything like that happens to you, I'll be there to save you."

"You better." Armin says before walking with Eren to his dressing room. Upon entering the room, the same routine from his first transformation happened again. The wall sisters all grabbed him placing him onto a chair where they all fussed over him making sure that he was ready. Allowing them to groom him, he noticed Eren was on the other side of the room divider waiting to see their results.

"S-So Eren, what will you be doing for the final?" Armin asked awkwardly as Maria tried to apply lip stick on.

"Well,I'm going to be singing. I'm the last act."

"O-Oh I didn't know that. Figures you would get the honor of singing a few minutes to midnight."

"Same goes for you."

"Well I didn't ask for it."

"You didn't have to, it's given to you because you 'married' me."

"Oh yeah, man. I'm still trying to get use to this whole people think we're married thing."

"Me too, as you know I have commitment issues."

"Yeah yeah, but we're going to fix that."

"Hopefully." Eren mutters to himself knowing that he would be there for hours until it was his and Armin's turns. When it was a few minutes until Armin's turn Eren phone began to buzz within his pocket. Checking the caller ID, Eren looked to his side to see if Armin was done. Noting that he wasn't, the model quietly walked outside to answer the phone call.

"What do you want." Eren answers angrily as he awaits a response.

"Eren that is no way to talk to your father."

"Last time I checked you stopped being a father to me after the accident."

"Eren , it wasn't my fault that she got hit by that truck."

"Yeah it kind of was. Anyways why did you call me, I still have to get ready."

"I just wanted to know how you are son that's all."

"Are you serious? At this point I'm better off hanging up before I start to get angry."

"Temper, temper anyways I wish you luck on your finals. What I want to say to you will have to wait until the New Year's party at midnight."

"Whatever."

"See you then."

"Like wise." Eren shuts the phone with a grunt before storming into the dressing room once more.

"Eren are you okay?" Armin ask as he puts on his shoes.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Good because I'm not!" The blond stammered revealing himself to Eren.

"What you you me-..." Eren stops in mid-sentence to observe Armin's outfit. It was a plain dress with a pink bow in the center,on his neck rested a white ribbon, on his back a pair of angel wings, and finally to top it all off a crown on his head. "W-Wow A-Armin you look great, what' wrong? That is the angel dress from that Toradora show right?"

"Well y-yeah, w-wait how did you know what this was?"

"W-Well I had them dress you, a-and I remembered how you said you liked that if you wanted to change out of that, I-I had a hanbok brought over so you could wear one..."

"O-Oh, t-thanks." Armin blushes a bit trying not to make it too noticeable.

"A-Anyways, why are you not okay? Did they fuck up on your make-up or something?"

"N-No i-it's just I'm not ready for this! I-I've never preformed in front of a crowd this big! A-And since I'm Cho Hee they're expecting this grand performance. I-I can't what if I mess up!? W-What if they don't like it?" Armin complains as he grips the fabric of his dress tightly, wanting nothing but to run away from the concert like Cinderella.

"Armin it's going to be fine. What ever happened to that confidence you gave Jean and Connie?"

"That was for them, I believe in them not me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me there is nothing special about me."

"Armin yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is, I mean you're the only one I know who can last minute review and get 'A's on every test. You can also sing the number pi song, for some reason I don't want to know why."

"T-That's nothing..."

"It may be nothing to you but to me they're something. So what if they don't like you, fuck them. You'll be the best damn thing that they've ever seen."

"B-But the possibility of me messing up."

"Is low, here sit here. I'll tell you a story."

"A-A story?" Armin questions as he walks up to Eren sitting beside him on the couch giving him his attention.

"Okay listen before I tell you the story here me out. Since you're helping me out with this whole friendship and platonic love things, I'm going to help you build your confidence."

"Kinda hard, when you've been bullied most of your life."

"Hey," Eren smack Armin on the head,"Don't say that and you say stuff like that, it makes me feel like I need to get you more body guards."

"Nope I'm fine continue on."

"Now, let me tell you the story of the stupidest actor I've eve met."

"That's mean."

"Anyways, there lived a boy who wanted to become an actor. The reason being was that he loved it with all his heart, it was a way to be someone else. So when he was fifteen he started taking acting lessons. His siblings were all better than him so he thought he would never stand a chance. He didn't believe in himself."

"So what happened?"

"One day, he had his very first performance. He practiced and practiced for days and had everything down. The only thing he didn't have was confidence, and on the day of the show he somehow convinced himself he could do it. So when he went on stage to preform, you know what happened then?"

"No."

"He started forgetting his lines, even shifting the meaning of most of them. The whole cast had to improve like hell just to get the show to be a success, and all because he believed in himself."

"How is this story inspirational?"

"Because you see the reason why he didn't do well was because in his brain he only saw failure. He failed to listen to his heart where most of his passion and confidence comes from. So the more you pretend like you believe in yourself the more you don't actually do. It's a really pathetic story huh?"

"No not really, I see where you're coming from. So why are you saying it's pathetic?"

"That's because it was my story."

"W-What you mean that whole thing was about you? But the elements of the story don't make sense."

"That's because I left it to be vague. But you see after that I started to do everything with a passion behind it, and now I'll be in my very first movie soon. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought there wasn't much going on up there."

"Most people think so since I'm very impulsive."

"D-Does anyone else know this story?"

"No, it's just me and you. You better keep it a secret."

"I promise, I won't."

"Good, now find your confidence."

"I will."

"Let's start getting you to the stage." The brunette insisted opening the doors and leading Armin to the stage. Headset securely on, Armin followed making sure not to trip on the heels he was now wearing. Following Eren quietly, Armin looked up to see all the lights going throughout backstage. One of the beams, catches a light that Armin notices to be reflecting off of his finger. Looking down he say the friendship ring Jean had given him, and his wedding and engagement rings.

Thinking back on the people who had given it to him, Armin takes a moment to admire the gems trying to remember Eren's words. Jean and Eren gavehim those two rings for a reason. One for a lie , and the other a reminder of friendship. Reminiscing on all the events that had happened until now, the blond searched for his passion and confidence. And once he saw the faces of the two who gave him the rings in his memories he knew what his passion and confidence would come from.

All of this worries would be absorbed into the gems allowing nothing but talent to be left. With this in mind Armin felt calmer knowing that he had a way to cope with his nerves in a healthy way like Eren did. Pausing once he noticed that they were near one of the stage entrances, Armin saw Jean already on stage getting ready to start the song.

"You ready?" Eren asks placing his hands onto Armin's shoulders.

"As mush as I'll ever be."

"You found your confidence?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"So give me a smile." The brunette replied before leaving Armin without a second glance.

"W-Wait how did you know!?" Armin calls out but having no answer. However worrying about where Eren was at that moment wasn't important as the techers announced Armin's performance.

"And now we have Cho Hee Jaeger, and Jean Kirstein with  _So Give Me A Smile."_  And in an instant Jean starts to singing the first lines of the male part of the song.

_(Song title: So Give Me A Smile By M Signal)_

_Yes, smile so happiness will come_   
_Yes, smile so the love can come into my embrace_   
_Even all the dreams like the stars in the sky_

_Yes, get up- don't collapse_   
_Yes, get up- even if it's one step per day_   
_Even if it's a slow walk- it's okay_

Knowing that his part would be soon, Armin took in his last breath of air before stepping onto the stage. Lights and cameras all pointed to him as he entered. Seeing his face on the giant screens around, Armin could see the fear in his face. Looking out he saw happy people who were his fans holding up signs that said 'Go Cho Hee', or even 'My new k-pop idol Cho Hee'. Seeing the signs only gave him more anxiety, but remembering Eren's words he walks onto the stage continuing his sad facade to stay in character until the very end. With another deep breathe the lyrics come pouring out of Armin's mouth loud and clear for all to hear.

_When tears form in my eyes_   
_When tears flow on my cheeks_   
_Cry out loudly- the sadness will be shocked and run away_

_When my heart is crumbling_   
_When my heart is so in pain_   
_Laugh loudly- so hope can come find me_

_Now it's ok- I can laugh_   
_Now it's ok- only if I am with you_   
_Because when I'm tired, I can rest_

Feeling his hands shake, and his head start to feel dizzy Armin held in all his fears so that he could put on a show. The lyrics of the song bringing tears to his eyes, as he acts out his persona's character remembering the things that person had done for love, and how they would move on. The feeling over took his body, as he stares out into the crowd singing his heart out for all to know how much he valued his friendships.

Walking over to Jean in mid-song, he held hands with him to increase the sense of unity. Looking up to his friend, he saw a smile grow up on his face which he couldn't help but return back. Near the end of their song, the lights of the show looked as if they were the stars shining for them. And once the song ended, Armin and Jean joined in a hug bowing after thanking everyone for their support. Listening to the cheers of the crowd, Armin allowed a few more tears to fall from his cheeks happy that he made it the crowd died down, Armin decided it was his time to speak.

"Thank you everybody for coming to my very first live concert. I-I have to say I was a bit nervous. Going from an introverted book worm,to a Star High student has changed me a lot this year so far. A-And I can't wait for the new year to see what more is to come. Thank you very much, and I hope you'll allow me to do another semester here!" Armin bows once more, before following Jean to get off stage.

However the stage crew had other plans. Allowing Jean to pass and not Armin, he was escorted to a seat in the side of the stage where they told him to sit down.

"W-well I guess I'm stuck here for now...U-Uh hi..." Armin awkwardly greets the audience once more, unsure of what was happening. Seeing as how the crowd laughed at his comment.

"And now for the last performance of the night. Now everyone's favorite star couple Eren Jaeger, and Cho Hee Jaeger in  _You Are My Girl_ to wrap up this year!"

"W-Wait what? I-I'm not singing what?" Armin ask looking around to see what was going on. Standing up, the blond heard the instrumental of a song playing. Almost immediately he recognized the song. Trying to keep in his screams of joy, Armin looked at the center of the stage where Eren was coming up.

"Happy New Years everyone! Let's go baby!I love you all!" Eren yells into his microphone as he claps to the beat of the song hyping up the crowd. Watching in awe, Armin sees Eren telling him to come towards him just before he started to sing holding Armin's hands in his.

(Song Title: You are My Girl By:B1A4)

_It's already been a year since we met_   
_It was love at first sight and we came all this way_   
_I won't let go of these two hands that I'm holding – promise_   
_Let`s go baby_

All of the sudden on the screens showed Armin and Eren's caught on camera interactions throughout the year so far. What showed first was Armin's first kiss/audition into Star High, after that flashed pictures of them at the first day, and as the slide show went on it showed their wedding pictures. Looking around, Armin was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to do or what Eren was thinking. As far as he knew the only logical thing was to act like he always has.

_Oh, more than the stars in the night sky_   
_More than the grassy plains next to the blue sea_   
_You shine – oh my god_   
_No matter how much I look, there's nothing better_   
_Stay by me till the end – be a place of rest to my nervous heart_   
_Now firmly hold my hand and look at my eyes_

_So that you'll never cry, I'll risk everything and only look at you_   
_Don't let your eyes wander – be just like a sunflower_   
_(Please stay by me just as you are right now)_

Leading Armin more down the long stage, dancers started to come out from around all dancing in beat with the music as Eren started to dance with Armin on stage. Laughing at the gesture, Armin went along with the act and danced along with Eren. And as Eren muttered the line about being a sunflower, the model pulled out a sunflower for Armin to carry around. In all honesty Armin thought, if Eren and him had met on better terms maybe he would have fallen in love with him. But as of now Armin saw this little scene as another form of apology, especially since he was singing everything in Korean just for him.

_I love you, I love you_   
_It's not enough with those words_   
_When I'm tired and exhausted_   
_I see your eyes and I smile again my baby_

_You are my girl, you know_   
_(go go you are my baby)_   
_For you, who was sent by the heavens_

_I love you girl, you know_   
_(go go you are my baby)_   
_My very thankful love – let's go baby_

Smiling and dancing the two continued to go through the song with everyone in the audience cheering on the couple, and eventually Armin too started to sing with Eren like there was no one else there. Jumping up at down the two hyped up the crowd sending good vibes to whoever was feeling down or doubting the new year. As the song continued on, so did time and soon enough near the end of the song the the dancers finished their routines. and Eren finished the last lyrics to their song. On the screens showed the seconds until the new year. Hearing the countdown, Eren and Armin helped lead it until the very last second.

"5...4...3...2..1!" The crowd shouted happily while jumping up and down making as much noise as possible, and up on the stage Eren dips Armin and gives him a New Year's kiss for all to see. The audience cheers at the sight initiating other couples to kiss as well showing them on the screens. However one camera remained its focus on Eren and Armin who were both cheering on the new year as they embraced each other.

"Thank you everybody for coming out to our finals! I hope to see you all next year! Happy New Year, and Star High let's party!" Eren announces to the crowd fleeing off the stage with Armin.

* * *

-New Year's Party-

In the courtyard of Star High the students all gathered together to continue the tradition of an after show party. Popping all of the champagne, and devouring all the food the students all partied their post performance nerves away. The music sounded loudly throughout the campus allowing all of L.A. to know what was going down. At the side of the party, was Armin in the hanbok Eren had gotten him on the phone talking to his grandfather until he had to sleep. Armin felt lonely. However he didn't want to go into the crowd not wanting to see Eren for some odd reason. Something inside him felt uneasy after the concert and he didn't know what.

All he knew was that even though L.A. seemed like a fast pace place along with its people, he couldn't catch up at all. Watching everyone dance, he felt like an outsider for wanting to wear traditional wear for the new year like he always did.

"Cho Hee, or do you prefer Armin?" A feminine voice from the sides says gaining Armin's attention.

"O-Oh Christa, what's up? And just so you know Cho Hee is fine in public."

"Okay cool, and I was just wondering why you're here all alone."

"I was just thinking, also I feel kind of like an outsider."

"Why is that? You're everyone's idol right now."

"I-It's just, I'm usually in my bed reading than partying. A-Also everything near the end of the year seems to have changed to fast that I can't keep up."

"Well we're in L.A. it's pretty fast pace place, and if you're not keeping up you're left out."

"Y-Yeah I figured as much."

"A-Anyways how is your new year going so far?"

"Well I've been hanging out with the girls so it's good. How about you?"

"Eh..."

"Is there anything I can help you with. I'm so sorry you don't fit in."

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. Can you help me have fun at this party?"

"Well where are your friends?"

"Connie and Jean are getting drunk, so I don't want to be near that mess if you know what I mean."

"Makes perfect sense. How about Eren?"

"He's talking with his dad right now."

"Oh, well then why not come with the girls?"

"You sure? I'm not dressed for this type of stuff."

"It's traditional right? So no worries."

"O-Okay."

"But first, why don't we get you a drink?"

"I-I don't really drink. I-In fact I've never drank, I wouldn't want my liver to fail."

"You're being to over exaggerated."

"Y-Yeah true, but still."

"Just one drink won't hurt you."

"I-I guess, but just one. I-I don't want to be too loose and blow my secret you know."

"Yes you're right, wait here I'll get your drink and bring the girls."

"Will do."

"Perfect."

_Well that was easier than excepted. For a smart kid you sure are where is that thing I need?_

* * *

-At the headmaster's office-

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Eren was straight to the point as his father sat behind a desk.

"I just wanted to talk about you and Cho Hee. By the way you two did very well today."

"Thanks, but your praise concerns me."

"Speaking formally now huh?"

"Would you rather I cuss you out?"

"No, that' fine."

"If that's all you wanted to say then I'm leaving."

"No that's not it."

"Then what, Cho Hee is waiting for me."

"Can't I have a simple New Year's toast with me son?"

"No not really."

"Oh come on, give me a chance. It's a new year I want to change what has been done."

"Well you can't you left me and mom for that other woman. And when we say you we were heart broken."

"And I'm sorry Eren, I really am. If your mother were awake I would find a way to make it up to her."

"Ha don't make me laugh."

"I miss her Eren."

"You're lying."

"I got rid of my mistress. She is no longer a glint in my eye."

"So what, how are you going to apologize when mom isn't awake?"

"By being a better father."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to allow your mother/my wife to live even though she's in a coma. Also I'll accept your marriage with Cho Hee. If you want I'll even apologize to here today."

"No I don't want you near her."

"I understand, but Eren I want you to know that I've changed." Picking up a two glasses of champagne, handing one to Eren who hesitantly accepts it Grisha walks around his desk so that he is next to Eren.

"To my new beginning, and to Cho Hee and Eren." Grisha states connecting the two glasses together making sure to watch Eren as he sips his drink before drinking his. Watching as Eren soon drops to the floor in a deep sleep Grisha pulls out his cell phone to dial another.

* * *

"I can't believe she got drunk from one drink." Annie complains as she holds Armin in her arms.

"Well it also helps that I put a sleeping drug in there." Christa says as she searched for her phone.

"You're not going to let anything bad happen to her are you?"

"I told you she's a him, and no I'm not. We're just going to have a photo shoot with her husband."

"Why?"

"You'll see later," Christa says before opening her phone to answer the call, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did he's asleep like you wanted. Where do I bring him?" Grisha ask.

"To their house and in Eren's room. I'll meet you with Cho Hee,and then your part will be done." Closing her phone, Christa nods her head for Annie to follow her, as they maneuver their way through he crowd. Placing Armin in the car the two drove to the second Jaeger household. Once there, the walked towards Eren's wing accidentally dropping Armin in the process as they went up the stairs.

Picking him up, the two saw Grisha at the end who they assumed had already placed Eren on his bed. Walking up to the two girls he crosses his arms.

"I did my end of the deal now when will you complete yours." The elder ask.

"In due time, I'll make sure you'll be able to see Carla again. The day I lift the restraining order is when my role will be complete."

"You better be right."

"It's my pleasure to help you get your love back, as you are helping me in returning mine."

With a nod Grisha leaves looking back as the two continue into Eren's room dragging Armin with them.

_I'm so sorry Eren. It's the only way I can see her again...I'm a terrible father. I'm so so sorry._

* * *

"So now that we got the two, what do you plan on doing?" Annie ask.

"Take off Eren's shirt and put the covers over him. Make sure his face is towards the ceiling, I'll get the camera ready."

"What about Cho Hee?"

"Oh him, you can just leave him there."

"Fine, but if we get arrested I'll sing like a canary and say you were the master mind."

"Okay. Now please do what I said." Christa pleads as she digs into her bag getting her camera out, while Annie did as she was told. Once everything was done, Christa took off her shirt so that it was only her tank top on.

"Whoa what are you doing? I am not filming stuff like that."

"I'm not gonna do it!We're taking pictures so it'll look like he cheated on her. So when the time comes where I'm at my wits end, this is my final playing card."

"Again why are you doing this?"

"Revenge."

"What did Cho Hee ever do to you?"

"So many things indirectly."

"You really need to get your priorities straight and just date Ymir."

"Just shut up and take the picture already. I still want to party."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Climbing into the bed Christa fluffed her hair so that it was messy, she slides next to Eren and pretends she was sleeping. Hearing as the camera went off taking the shots, Christa waited until she heard the okay from Annie. Once she did, she climbed out and proceeded to put her shirt back on. After that, Christa walks over to Armin who had passed out on the floor. Having Annie help her, they put hum next to Eren then removed some of Armin's clothing to make it seem like they had sex. To make it seem more legitimate, Historia grabbed a small jar and lit a match. Swirling the match in the small jar a bit, she places the jar onto multiple parts of Armin's body making it as though he had a hickey. Then to top it all off she puts some champagne along Armin's thighs so that it would be a bit sticky.

"There all done."

"Remind me why I still hang out with you?"

"Because I know your little secret. Now let's go party."

* * *

-Next morning-

The light seeped into Eren's room blinding Armin who had a massive headache from the night before. Getting up slowly, the blond noticed his hanbok had been taken off, and that his body was all sore. Looking around even more, he started to put together that this wasn't his room. To his side he saw Eren who was hugging his waist making sure that he couldn't escape. Shifting a bit to shake off the brunette, Armin felt something wet and sticky along his thighs and that's when he lost it.

"EREN WAKE UP!" Armin screams as he shakes Eren violently to wake up.

"W-What..." He answer slowly rising.

"What happened last night!?"

"Huh, Mikasa be quiet..."

"I'm not Mikasa!"

"Mikasa quit playing...W-Wait you're not Mikasa."

"Yeah I'm not Eren, oh my gosh what happened last night!?" Armin cries trying to wake Eren up more.

"I-I don't know. O-Oh my gosh your skin."

"W-What about it?"

"Are those hickeys?"

"What are you...OH MY GOSH! OH NO WE DID NOT!"

"B-But it looks like we did."

"I'm never drinking again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters I ever made. I hope y'all like it since I tried really hard to get it in for New Year's. Also there is way more to come. This is literally just getting everything started.Comment below on your reactions to the chapter, and leave kudos~!
> 
> The more kudos and positive comments the more I will want to continue my story~! Thank you so much and Happy New Year's everyone!


	13. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and more Christa being a little snatch.

"Armin are you okay?" Eren ask cautiously to the bathroom door, hoping that Armin would be alright since it was his first time having a hangover.

"N-No I-I'm not...My whole body feels terrible..." Armin assures as he vomits again hoping that it would be the last time.

"I-Is there anything I can get you?"

"Medicine, please I have a test soon."

"Finals are over."

"Not for my other university."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I've done finals with the flu, yes!" The blond yells back still irritated by the way he had woken up. The more he thought about what he thought happened between him and Eren the more he felt ill. Why did it happen, Armin asked millions of times to himself still having no luck in finding the answers. On top of that the math didn't seem right. Eren was no where near him when he got drunk, so how did they end up doing it. Ignoring those thoughts for the tablets of medicine that were in Eren's hands, he took the gratefully and swallowed them without hesitation.

"C-Can you please just take me to my wing so I can take a bath and get dressed?" The singer ask reaching his arms up telling Eren that he wanted to be carried there. Nodding in agreement, Eren carried the partially clothed male to his room awkwardly.

"I-I'm really sorry this happened. I-I don't even remember how I got home..." Eren states trying to destroy the silence between them.

"I-It's both our faults really, it's fine...We were drunk." Armin says sadly avoid Eren's eyes.

"S-Sorry again..." Eren repeats once more placing Armin onto his bed gently hoping not to hurt him already than he already has. Looking at the blond still, he wonders how he could make up what he has 'done' however it seems like there was nothing to be done. Backing out of the room, he couldn't help but see the sadness in the other's eyes. With a closed door to hid his face from the other, Eren curses as he paces back and fourth thinking of a solution to the problem. The sadness Armin's face could not be erased from Eren's memories.

It angered him to no end knowing that he had put that expression on the blond's face again. After all of his hard work to get the other to like him this was a major step back. Hearing his phone ring, Eren checks the caller ID seeing who it was. Rolling his yes and sliding to the green colored icon he picked answers the phone call with a firm "What!?"

"Eren that's no way to answer the phone." A high pitched voice that could only belong to Historia replied back.

"Well I'm not in the mood to be talking right now."

"Then just listen, meet me at the old cafe in five minutes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh come on I know something that you might care to know."

"Like what?"

"Something concerning your mother and father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come here and you'll find out."

"Fine..." Hanging up the phone Eren runs his fingers through his hair huffing wondering what he was going to do. Going into Armin's room again finding that the other was in the shower, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down that he could not take Armin to school, Eren left it on the fresh pile of cloths that were left on the bed.

After that, he dashed to his car, and went as fast as humanly possible to get to the destined location. Once there he placed on a hat and sun glasses making sure no one would noticed him. Upon entering the place, he could clearly see Christa in a pink dress with a hat and sun glasses on as well. Taking a deep breath he walks towards the girl already regretting agreeing to coming.

"I'm glad you came." Christa says with a fake smile.

"Like I had the choice." Eren took his seat across.

"Well anyways, how are you?"

"Can we just get to what you were going to tell me."

"Not until I get a little catch up on you. We may have broken up but I still want to be friends."

"You beat up my wife!"

"That's all water under the bridge now, Cho Hee forgives me."

"Sure she does."

"Oh but she does, just ask her. Also how are you and Cho Hee?"

"F-Fine..."

"That doesn't sound find."

"Well we are so you don't have to ask anymore."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"Kinda why do you want to know."

"Eren I said I still wanted to be a friend." Christa grabs Eren's hand reassuring the other that he could trust her, only to have it taken away.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come, on I'm sure you haven't vented out in a while. Trust me, I cross my heart and hope to die if I tell anyone what you're feeling."

"Still not going to tell you."

"Well then I guess you're not finding out the situation with your parents."

"Fine fine, I'll tell you!"

"You don't have to push yourself but okay."

"What the anyways we had an awkward morning okay."

"How so?"

"W-We did it for the first time...A-And we both weren't ready, a-and she's a bit hurt that she couldn't remember a-anything because it was when we were drunk..."

"Oh, I thought you would have on your wedding night."

"No, s-she said she wanted to wait for the right time..." Eren lies not knowing what he could possibly tell her without revealing everything.

"I see, is she okay."

"She's throwing up a lot because of her wouldn't look at me this morning."

"Interesting, but how are you? You seem a little down."

"Well yeah, I feel really bad about it. I just don't know how to make up to her about what happened. It's not something you can take back, and you should have seen the expression on her face when I brought her back to her room. It was so sad that it made my chest hurt."

"Wow, sounds to me like you really care for her, more than you did with me."

"Well of course, you know our relationship was staged. But with Cho Hee, I-I don't know she's something special...I-I really don't know how to put it."

"Eren your married, and by the sounds of it you really do love your wife." Christa replys with a sly grin on her face, mentally screaming 'yes', for part one of her plan was going nicely.

"L-Love her? Y-You think so?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Do you want to hear examples if you don't believe me?"

"Sure."

"From what I see, you and Jean don't get along because you get jealous when Cho Hee is around him. You also married her and learned a song in Korean just for her on New Year's Eve. Hmm, what else...Oh didn't you also give her a fat ring on her finger?"

"W-Well yeah I guess you're right. I must really love my wife more than I realized it...Do you think that's weird?"

"Eren please, you're acting like you just met her and didn't marry out of love. So no it'snot weird at all."

"You know you're awfully calm about all of this. I mean I would be angry hearing my ex rant about their happy love life."

"Well, it's now water under the bridge now. After all I called you here so we could catch up and talk."

"You know, I'm actually glad I came bit. You're really easy to talk to."

"Why thank you I try my best."

"Hey don't go all Christa on me Historia."

"Shush."

"Anyways I still want to know the thing that's going on with my parents."

"Since you told me what I wanted to hear I guess it's about the right time. Anyways, your father is trying to find a way to your mother. He even went as far as to ask me where she was."

"You didn't tell him did you!?"

"No, I would never tell a secret like that. I can't even remember the hospital and room number she's in properly."

"It's Shigansina Hospital room 855."

"Oh yeah that's what it was."

"Thanks for not telling him. Man why does he want to be with her again, he knew what he did."

"Who knows, maybe after seeing the love you had with Cho Hee his heart melted."

"How?He hated the idea of Cho Hee and I being together. He said that we would divorce and he would find a better girl! HE INSULTED HER AND I WON'T STAND FOR ANYONE DOING THAT!"

"Calm down Eren, you don't want to attract attention do you?" The blond motions to the people in the cafe who were starting to look at the two trying to get a better look on their faces.

"No I guess you're right...But it's so frustrating, some dad he is."

"Eren I think you should stop thinking about your dad, and think about your new life with Cho Hee. Soon you'll have a family with her, and she probably won't want you acting like this."

"I-I guess you're right..."

"And as for your earlier problem, I think I have the solution."

"Which one?"

"The one about Cho Hee of course. I think you two should go on a camping trip, just the two of you. In fact I have a place rented out that I was suppose to go with Annie and Ymir but Annie got sick so we can't go."

"And you're giving them to me why?"

"To make peace for what I did to Cho Hee."

"But why a camping trip, don't girl hate camping."

"Well I think Cho Hee is one to appreciate nature, so give it a try."

"She does love the ocean."

"See so the forest should be even better."

"Sure why not, I'll do it."

"Great." Christa states before digging into her bag taking out two tickets to a camping reserve and handing them over to Eren. "The trip was scheduled for tomorrow, so hopefully she'll say yes. Now I have to go, I have a photo shoot soon. It was nice catching up Eren." She says to the other before packing her things and leaving for her next destination.

_Yes, just as planned Eren loves him! Now I have to secure that Armin loves him back so things can get really interesting. And the best part is, all I have to do is create one huge misunderstanding between the two._

* * *

"Eren, Eren where are you!?" Armin calls out into the empty house hoping for a reply. Huffing out in frustration the blond runs his fingers through his damp hair wondering where his spouse had ran off to in such a rush. Feeling the ring on his finger get caught int his hair, Armin delicately removes his hand and gazes upon the diamond.

"Some husband huh, I should be glad he's gone...But why do I feel so sad that he did...I guess I shouldn't have thought he could change.I'm such a fool..." Armin says aloud to himself before looking to the side to see a slip of paper laid on the bed with his name on it. Walking over to the cream paper, he grips it and opens the fold to finally figure out why Eren had left. Taking in a deep breathe, the university student skims over the letter once before reading it aloud to confirm what he had just read.

"Dear Armin, I had some business to do so I can't drive you to school. I'm super sorry about everything, and promise to make it up to you somehow cross my heart and hope to die...I knew he wouldn't pull through..." Armin comments shortly after reading feeling a lump start to form in his throat. Swallowing it down, the blond pats his cheeks a few times to distract his emotions.

"No, no you're not sad. You'll get through this Armin,like you're always have, always prepare for the worst. It's only January, so I have a few more months until we divorce and I can live my normal life. Right now I need to get on the next bus to the university quickly. Okay, fighting!" The blond shouts out, as he grabs his bag and runs to the bus stop. Getting onto the bus, he took his seat quietly next to an old lady who seemed pleased that someone wanted to sit next to her instead of ignore her presence.

All throughout the ride however, Armin opened a book and began to do some last minutes cramming. Still exhausted and sore from the night before, the blond fought through the pain so that he could ace all of his exams. Arriving at the school, Armin made a mad dash to his classroom almost bumping into a woman a bit shorter than him with the same blond hair. Choosing to ignore her, he ran as fast as he could until he was finally present when the teacher started to do roll call. As he started to set up his things however, the blond still could see the woman that he bumped into. Taking a moment to fully glance at her, it seemed as if she was not even taking their exams with the rest. The woman in question just stayed there with her hat and shades on in the classroom making it a point to look at Armin. Noticing this, the blond quickly looks back down to his scantron and starts to scribble down his name and began his exam.

* * *

**-After Finals, Outside of Classroom-**

"Ahhh, I can finally breathe again!" Armin shouts to the sky allowing the world to hear his joy with being done with his finals. Stretching his arms up high, Armin closes his eyes and allows the muscles in his torso relax for once.

"Glad you can, does that mean you can spare sometime in your busy schedule for me?" A familiar voice says from Armin's right interrupting his moment of tranquility, but Armin didn't mind. After all why would he if it was his best friend who said those words.

"Jean, what are you doing here!?" Armin questions turning towards the brunette who smile brightly towards him.

"I thought you would appreciate it, after all I know how you get after test. You've been stressed for weeks, it's time for you to relax."

"You're the best you know that?"

"No I don't actually, will you repeat that for me so I can record that?"

"Aww come on, no way."

"Please for me~!"

"Okay, but just one more time. I don't want people getting the wrong idea again."

"How so? You're not Cho Hee right now and there is no one here to mistaken our friendship as a relationship."

"True but still."

"Fine fine, just say it."

"Okay you're the best Jean!You always know what to so and say!" Armin exclaims into hid friend's phone happily, and within a swipes on the screen Jean locks his phone and looks up to Armin.

"Thanks, now what do you say we go to the karaoke bar and sing our hearts out huh?"

"Sounds fun, lead the way." The blond commands as he pushes his friend towards the school's parking lot where Jean's care waited for the two. On the way there, the mysterious woman Armin had encountered now three times yet again comes into sight seeming to follow Armin to wherever he was going. Again choosing to ignore the woman, Armin thought of his encounter with her as just a coincidence. In no time, Jean and Armin had reached the karaoke bar where Jean had already rented a booth for them. Happily following his best friend along, Armin now took the time to wonder why Jean was out waiting for him. If he recalled correctly Jean was suppose to be in acting classes. Sitting down on one of the long seats in the booth, Armin set his backpack down on the floor before looking up to Jean who was looking at a menu across him.

"So, now that I think about it why are you with me. Not that it's bad or anything, but isn't it time for your classes?" Armin ask as he crosses his legs, and leans forward.

"Well about that," Jean begins as he places the menu down, "I skipped class shhh." He says bringing his index finger up to his lips and giving a flirty wink towards Armin's way earning him a shove from the other."

"Bad Jeanbo!"

"Hey I thought we promised not to call me that anymore!"

"Well someone has to play your mother when she isn't here to kick your ass."

"I mean I guess, anyways I actually came to take you out on a very selfish goal."

"Hmm, and what's that?"

"I need your help with something."

"Sure is it acting, singing, or is it something else?"

"Something else."

"Cool, so what is is?"

"I want you to help me plan how I'm going to confess to the person I like."

"Wow, you're really going to do it! Nice man, man I thought you never were going to do it. You kind of struck me as a weenie to be honest."

"Says the one who always giggled when we played hide-and-seek."

"Hey I'm not a weenie because I did that. If you're gonna go there shall I remind you of the time you were scared of a squirrel?"

"We never speak of it."

"Exactly, don't play a game you know you're gonna lose."

"Yeah yeah, but anyways what do you think I should do for her?"

"Hmm well can you describe her to me?"

"Well how do I put 's just someone who is always running through my thoughts I guess..." Jean contemplates as he cautiously eyes Armin to figure out what he could possibly say without giving it away so easily. Seeing as the other was eagerly leaning in closer towards him,Jean assumed he should come up with examples quickly before confessing right there and all, he wanted to have the perfect confession, one where it would show the blond his heart and see that he wasn't lying. Something that Armin could brag about to his friends when they asked about his new boyfriend and the amazing way he asked him to be in a deep breath, Jean giggled gently before looking up and finding the words to describe Armin.

"I can't possibly find the perfect words to describe her."

"Well ya kind of have to if you want to convince her that you like her."

"I know, but you know it's like when you look at a picture of something so beautiful you can't just describe it with simple words. You have to find the precise words to describe it, so you do the picture justice."

"Well think of it this way Jean, we're not in Shakespearean times so you don't exactly have to make a ballad or anything."

"I know, but I just love her so much. I want it to be right."

"Well here, why don't we talk about venue before the actualy confession. After all if you can make it romantic enough without making it obvious that she's getting confessed to should be the best."

"If it were you what would you like to see?"

"Hmm, maybe something near a beach. Yeah a beach, you could invite her out to a beach night. You two could watch the sunset, and then at night start a bon fire and have friends around so it's a party. Then take her away to somewhere private decorated you just say it out loud."

"But wouldn't the decorations pull a red flag."

"True, then just use little fairy lights and say a near by restaurant put it out."

"And then maybe I could have a little activity to do with her."

"Yeah, and then you confess!"

"Sounds good. When should I do it?"

"Out of nowhere of course, but on a good warm night too. I mean yeah it's winter, but hey it's been warm lately in California."

"True."

"Is there anything else you wanted to do for her?"

"Maybe sing or have a track playing of her favorite music."

"Oh what music does she like?"

"K-pop actually."

"Whoa I like her already, she has good taste in music."

"Yeah, I just need to pick some songs."

"Well we're at a karaoke bar, let's find some songs out."

"Okay, should I go first or should you? I mean after all you do seem to know more in this music genre than I do."

"You start, it's best if you pick it from the heart."

"Okay, then hand me the book then." Jean states grabbing the book that Armin had handed to him flipping through the pages and skimming each and every song for a title that spoke to him. In the meanwhile, Armin took the menu and starting ordering digitally what he assumed would be best for Jean and himself to eat while they sang. Once the song was picked, Jean stood up and took the microphone and began to punch numbers into the system. Taking a few deep breaths, Jean turned to look towards Armin who held a tambourine in his hand anxiously waiting for the other to start. With a soft smile, Jean pressed the play button.

On the screen appeared the words  _Ready For Love_  by Megan Lee. Taking one last deep breath, Jean could hear the instrumental playing in the background as well as Armin clapping along to the beat happily as he began to sing. Soon into the song, Armin came up to sing along with him dancing as he did so. Jean who could only smile at this action played along with the blond and continued to sing his heart out towards Armin, even if the other was to oblivious to know his true feelings.

_(Ready For Love By Megan Lee)_

_Baby I love you, Yes I do_   
_Like a lie, I laugh and cry because of you_   
_Just wanna be with you_   
_Can you hear my heart?_   
_My only love has blossomed inside the pain_

_Love is you, filling up my heart_   
_Like the stars, you're so bright_   
_I can't explain with words_   
_It's a fate-like love_

_So I pray that my love will be told to you_   
_A sweet dream's romance_   
_You're all I want_   
_Your breath that embraces me_   
_Is like the silent wind_   
_Love is in my heart_

_Baby I love you, Yes I do_  
 _Like a lie, I laugh and cry because of you_  
 _Just wanna be with you_  
 _Can you hear my heart?_  
 _My only love has blossomed inside the pai_ n

_You'll get to know my heart some day_   
_I'll wait for you_   
_Even if I try to avoid and turn around_   
_It's only you, love_

Uttering the lines, Jean was surprised to see the English translations on the screen actually convey his feelings well in a song. The song spoke his feelings better than he could ever do with just writing them down alone. Hearing the cheers of Armin as well helped to lift his mood a bit more knowing that the blond seemed to love the song more than Jean himself. Laughing together with his crush, Jean made sure to cherish this moment with him afraid that this may be the last time that he will be able to act so casually with him. The consequences of his confession were great, but to Jean Armin was a treasure he couldn't give up on. And if he didn't act quickly another would take him from him.

"That was a great song Jean! It is perfect use it! If you don't I will cut you!" Armin threatens kindheartedly pushing the edge of the tambourine.

"Got it, I'm actually shocked at how much it relates actually. It's like everything I wanted to say in a actually even portrayed how I felt."

"That's the power of music. It's powerful enough to influence people or explain things some are not so confident in saying."

"Yeah you're right."

"Aren't I always."

"Yeah yeah, smarty why don't you pick a song that expresses your feelings. I know you must be going through a lot of stress with Jaegerbombastic at home."

"Ugh tell me about it, he's just so ugh!Sometimes I wish I could get him out of my mind, he's just so frustrating that he comes back in my thoughts Can you believe he ditched me this morning after he said he would take me to school. That jerk."

"Well yeah I can believe it, but you sound really upset about that. Didn't you expect something like that to happen?"

"W-Well yeah, but I thought he changed since New Year's and after what happened but no! I can't help but be sad that I started to expect things to change. He didn't even say where he was going, so I was left wondering where he went."

"I-If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a crush on him." Jean suggest nervously.

"Crush on Eren Jaeger, please don't make me laugh."

"When you think about it it kind of sounds like it, you do talk about him a lot."

"Well you talk about him a lot."

"Yeah but with me."

"True, but still we both promised not to fall for each other."

"Hopefully."

"By the sides you know I've always been a realist, so a rich model like him would never go for an average looking otaku k-pop obsessed nerd, no one will."

"I know someone who will." Jean dares to say wondering if he should confess to Armin now, now that he seems so doubting of himself.

"Then that person must be a fool." Armin replies with eyes looking to the ground sadly. "I would hope they would stop so that they wouldn't get hurt when they see how I am now. If I can't even love myself how can I love another?"

"Armin!" Jean exclaims catching Armin off guard as he was taken into a warm embrace. "Stop saying these things, you're special and worth so much and it hurts me when I hear my best friend say something like this. Please stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

"..."

"I know things are tough for you, and I know you're trying to be strong and figure everything out. But please don't stoop down to this level, and don't ever let some guy like Jaeger be your basis on someone who's worth something. You're so special to me Armin, and because of that I want to see you shine more than you ever have to anyone."

"J-Jean."

"A-Armin I...I...I just want you to be happy." Jean states as he feels Armin return his embrace. Looking down at the other, he noticed a small smile on Armin's face.

"Thank you Jean..." Armin replies in somewhat of a whisper glad he had his friend there to knock some sense into him. "I-I'll try to think of myself better. But it's just recently the life I've been living feels like a dream. And I just want to wake up from it so I don't encounter all of these events, but they just happen."

"You know you can vent to me about everything;I'll listen."

"Yeah, but there are something I can't tell you yet. I honestly do but I can't."  
"Then I'll wait, after all I've been waiting half of my life to see you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I miss our days back in England."

"Me too."

"I sometimes wish that we can go back to those days."

"Same, but at the same time I don't."

"Why is that?"

"Another secret."

"Well until the day you decide to tell me, I'll be by your side waiting."

"You've always been there huh?"

"Where?"

"By my side?"

"Yup for as long as I can remember."

"Can you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"The day you confess to your crush, can we still be the same? I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm sorry if this request sounds selfish or anything, but I can't imagine my life without you?"

"Armin you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure everything will be the same."

"Good, now let's continue on with karaoke!"

"Sounds like a plan, but first you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Nope not at all." Armin says as he backs away from Jean to approach the song list allowing the other to leave the room. Closing the door behind him, Jean walks outdoors to take a quick breath. Leaning up against a wall he looks up the the afternoon sky and sighs deeply. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jean begins to search his thoughts on what he should do next. After his talk with Armin, he couldn't help but wonder why Armin was constantly thinking about Eren now. Maybe it was the fact they lived together and saw each other a lot, and how involved with each other was the reason why. All Jean knew was that he was slowly losing to Eren in that moment.

Biting his lip, Jean tried to prevent the tears that wanted to escape his it seemed hard to keep in when you know that the person you love may not love you back. Especially when you've only been playing the friend who will do anything to make you happy. Huffing out in frustration Jean closes is eyes and calms his nerves. But the thought of Armin laughing happily and kissing Eren filled his mind causing him to open his eyes once his head through his hair he lets out another sigh as he looks around making sure no one was there to hear what he was about it say.

"Please don't doom me to be the sorry sucker of this love story." Jean asks the heavens as if they would listens to his pleas.

"Sounds like you're in a love triangle huh?" A feminine voice coming from Jean's side says as she comes into Jean's field of vision.

"Jesus!Who are you!?" Jean inquired putting his hand on his chest to check if his heart was still beating.

"Jean come on, really you know me." The woman says removing her glasses and hate to reveal her blue eyes and blond hair.

"C-Christa, what are you doing here? A-And more importantly did you hear what I just said?"

"I was just around and happened to hear you plea to the heavens, and look an angel came to help you."

"You know I seriously doubt that."

"Oh shush, anyways I couldn't help but notice your predicament and wanted to help."

"What predicament?"

"Your little crush on Armin."

"Wait how do you know his real name?"

"We had an agreement, don't worry I'm keeping the secret."

"How did you find out?"

"Long story, anyways what would you say if I could get you the person you want to love you back?"

"I'd say I don't believe you, I barely even know you."

"Well we can get to know each other, after all I love playing cupid."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What do I have to do then?"

"Well not a lot really, just keep doing what you're doing. The nicer you are to him the more he should start to like you. Just always be by his side, but also drop hints of romantic interest so you won't be in the friend zone."

"I actually want to confess to him."

"Hmmm, wait a few weeks before that. He's been talking to me a lot and he seems really stressed right now, too stressed for a confession really."

"Really, thanks then. When do you talk to Armin?"

"We text each other every now and then."

"Oh."

"After you are able to confess tell me, then I'll tell you what to do when he is trying to think of an answer."

"Okay got it, but why are you helping me? No offense you seem like the type who wouldn't talk to me."

"I wanted to help really, I mean is it wrong of me to do so?"

"Not really I guess, but the fact that you're helping me out of the blue seems a bit suspicious."

"Think nothing of it, in fact text me tonight so we can figure out a way to win Armin's heart." Christa suggest pulling a business card our of her purse and handing it over to Jean who took it reluctantly.

"Thanks I guess."

"Now get back to Armin you must have been gone for a while. And remember if you need any help call me and I'll come running to help you."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Jean turns around to slowly walk away from Christa. Looking at the card in his hand he pockets it for future reference in case he would ever need it. Meanwhile Christa stood there with a sinister smile as she kept her eyes on Jean who slowly walked back to his karaoke booth.

"Don't worry Jean, you may not think you need me now but you will after I get those two's feelings to grow. And when that happens you'll be begging for help, and when you do I'll double cross you making sure Armin suffer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I'm not very proud of this chapter. But now that I got this through, I'm going to continue with building more on Eren and Armin's relationship. I can't really have the whole story work if they don't like each other, so I have to start to build up to what christa's about to do.
> 
> Tbh I wish I could just tell you guys the ending already because it's so darn cute but I have to figure out wha happens in the middle. Literally I'm writing this as I'm going on.  
>  I hope you guys are liking this fic, and are also taking the time to listen to the music I suggest a bit. They're really cute songs, and if you listen to them while reading the fic it might enhance your experience.
> 
> I'll try to better than this chapter in the next one I swear.As for now thank you for reading and please cheer me on. I'm determined to make this my first finished multichapter fic. I always seem to quit after a while so please give me strength!!


	14. Replay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally every chapter I write for this I'm coming up with the ideas as soon as I start typing....I never plan ahead....Is that sad?

-The next morning-

The sun shined brightly high up in the air awakening everyone with its rays. As birds sang outside happily, Armin stayed sleeping in his bed peacefully knowing that he would not have to wake up early for another two days. Snuggling up to one of his pillows, the blond buried his face into the bag of feathers assuring no sun light would wake him up. Feeling as though he was floating on a cloud, the blond smiled hoping that he could sleep forever. Stuck in his dream world, Armin saw himself in a garden. The atmosphere was so calming that he closed his eyes and inhaled a breath of fresh air to take it all in. Looking down at his attire, Armin noticed that he was dressed in a white dress shirt and pants.

Hearing a soft melody, Armin decided to follow it to see where it had taken him. As he walked statues of the greek gods passed him and long with gentle gust of wind. As he got closer and closer Armin noticed that there was a person in the center of the garden near a fountain playing with the water. Walking closer Armin squinted his eyes trying to see who it was that was at the fountain waiting patiently.

"Armin Cho Hee Arlert." The person said to Armin softly who now noticed that his outfit had changed to a white dress and heels.

"W-Who are you?" Armin asked cautiously standing where he was. However something about this person drew him in with his soft voice that Armin found the courage to walk closer. Observing as the person in front of him extends a hand towards Armin.

"I'm your soul mate." The figure says to Armin, as he gets up and takes Armin's hand and brings it up to his own chest.

"S-Soul mate?" Armin replies back unsure of what else to say until he saw that once his hand connected with the other's chest a red string showed from his pinky that connected to the other's. "Who are you?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I don't marry you, I will forever only be your soul mate. Your husband will be another."

"W-what? That's impossible, that happened in Boys Over Flowers. I-It can't really happen can it?"

"Yes it can, you and me were mean to be at first. But I left and your fate became tied to another. Your husband will be your other half?"

"M-My other half?"

"Someone who will make you better, someone who will love you and help you realize things you never have."

"B-But why isn't that you?"

"I've already told you the reason. But you'll soon see that only I can understand your heart, but only he can make you love only you can teach him the emotion of love that he is lacking in."

"Why is this all so complicated?"

"Life is unexpected Armin, and nothing you ever plan for will always happen 100%.Now I must go, it's time for you to wake up." The person tells before starting to walk backwards and fade into the back ground. Armin called out to him but he would not budge. Soon enough the garden he had walked through started to disappear as well leaving only a single beam of light to wake Armin up from his dream. Now conscious Armin refused to open his eyes and gripped the pillow in his arms tighter turning his head so the light wouldn't be in his eyes.

Hoping that he would continue with his dream, Armin squeezed his eyes shut , unaware of the loud footsteps of someone in the house running towards his wing. Within a few seconds Armin's door was kicked open at an alarming speed, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang waking up Armin.

"Ahhhhh!" Armin screams as he sits up from bed, looking straight at Eren who was wearing normal people's clothing instead of designer.

"Wake up, we're going camping." Eren announces confidently with a toothy smile and a powerful stance.

"Why? And why the hell did you have to wake me up like that you jerk!?"

"Because I think it would be a great bonding thing for us to do."

"Why so you can get into my pants again? No thank you, I'd rather stay home..."

"No you're going, and you're going to like it."

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!" Eren comes over to the side of the bed grabbing Armin's ankle's dragging him out of the bed and into Sina, Maria, and Rose's grasp where they took the blond to get ready. Minutes later an angry blond was presented to Eren in matching clothing except his clothes were a light blue instead of a forest green.

"Good you're done. See that wasn't that bad was it, you're even dressed in regular clothes instead of girls clothes." Eren comments.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I want to go with you camping. I don't trust you...Plus why should I go with you?"

"Because I'm going to take you somewhere you'll actually like."

"Pssh, and what leave right after I get a taste of it just like Japan. You ruined my dream trip, and now you want me to go on another one with you."

"Armin stop being defensive okay. I promise that if I do anything bad to you on this trip I'll let you out of this deal."

"R-Really..."

"Yes really, that's how confident I am. I really want to make up for what happened on New Years and possibly what has happened between us even before that. Just come on, it's only one day."

"Just one day."

"One day, just the two of us. I'll be on my best behavior just please let me do this for you. I-I want us to finally say good bye to the bitter feelings we have towards each other and start a new."

"And you won't turn back into that jerk you were earlier."

"On my dad's grave."

"Your dad's not dead."

"Someday he will be."

"Fine then, I'll go."

"Great now let's get in the car." Eren moves aside for the grumpy blond to pass by and walk past him so that he was in the car. It was a two hour drive into the wilderness so, Armin and Eren remained in their car quietly as the driver drove on. When they got there, Eren was the first one to step out and examine the area. In front of him was a simple log cabin, out house, and endless threes that ran miles away. Taking a deep breath in Eren smiled and turned to Armin trying to make the atmosphere around them less awkward.

"Isn't this place great?" Eren ask the other who was just getting out of the car and looking around to the scenery.

"Y-Yeah, it's so beautiful. It reminds me of home actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I use to go camping with my grandpa all the time."

"Must be nice."

"Yeah it was, I always loved camping."

"Good thing, we have our own spot to camp."

"Yup, and before we start we have to unpack the stuff from the car. Help me will you?"

"Yeah sure I'll carry all the heavy things, you can just wait in the cabin."

"Hey don't treat me like I'm made out of glass. I can do this."

"No no, just stay there I'll do it." Eren says as he pushed Armin aside to open to the trunk and get things out. Watching Eren boiling in anger, Armin tried to grab a bag only to have his hand be smacked away by Eren. After what seemed like forever, Eren had finished unloading and made his way back to Armin. The driver by this time was long gone, and wouldn't come back for them until tomorrow morning.

"What are you so angry about, I did you a favor." Eren tells Armin who still was two seconds away from smacking that grin off of his face.

"Let's just do this okay. Anyways have you ever been camping before?"

"No actually, but I don't need to I have google to help me." Eren holds up his phone displaying the google screen to Armin only to get it snatched away from him.

"Ah ah, no that's not how you camp. I'll take this until tomorrow morning."

"What no way! That's unfair how am I suppose to survive without it?"

"Like everyone else,now let's start putting our things in the cabin." Armin says with a smirk on his lips knowing that Eren wouldn't last a minute in the wilderness. Taking a few bags before Eren could stop him, Armin rushed to the cabin where he opened he door to see that there was only one bed. Knowing that this would be an issue, Armin placed the bags in his hands down and stared at the bed trying to come up with a solution. Soon after Eren followed with the rest of their bags wondering what Armin was up to.

"What are you standing there for?" Eren ask innocently.

"There's only one bed." Armin replies.

"Oh shit...Those people who gave this place to me must have seen our names and thought we needed only one..."

"Sounds about right, but still I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Well I want the bed."

"No I want it!"

"Well I'm a model my body is my work."

"But you said you would make me happy and would stop being a jerk. Not letting me have the bed is a jerk thing to do along with making me watch you take the 'heavy' bags out of the car."

"How about a wager?"

"Wager?"

"Whoever can survive without the help of technology wins."

"You serious, you've never camped in your life. This is an easy win for me."

"Ha, what if I just said that so you would be caught off guard."

"You're lying, and I know it. You can't fool someone who can see right through your mask."

"Well, you would be surprised when a man's manhood is question. I have to assert my dominance."

"Now you know how I feel, may the best man win."

"Like wise." Eren says as he shakes Armin's hand. Once he lets go Armin is already rushing to the door ready to get a head start. Following him, Eren prayed he would have some clue as where to start with his first camping experience. Though the voice in the back of his head told him it was a bad idea, he still was determined to win against the blond.

"Hey why are you copying me, you can't do that." Armin complains as he crouches down to pick up some sticks for a fire.

"I am not! I'm going to go to find fire wood somewhere else calm down!" Eren yells back making an immediate left avoiding where Armin was. Looking up to the bright sky, he saw that the day was still young. With a long sigh Eren looked forwards down the road until he came into a fork in the trial. Choosing to turn right, Eren saw endless sticks along that path. Not knowing how much he would need for a fire, Eren collected as much as he could hold, and eventually making it back to camp. So he spent most of his time wondering around thinking about many things only to have time fly by to the late once he got back, he was stunned to see the scene before him.

Armin was humming happily to himself, a fireplace ready along with a tent that said 'Eren's Loser Dog House' on it. Walking even closer, Eren then saw freshly caught fish from a river he had no clue was around.

"Eren you okay, your mouth is wide open." Armin asked the brunette who didn't know what he was doing. Dropping his sticks, Eren huffed out in frustration wondering how Armin was able to collect so many things.

"How the heck did you do all of that? I was only gone for a few minutes."

"More like hours. It's three o'clock I think."

"How do you know that?"

"I actually had time to make a sun dial, so yeah."

"Exactly how smart are you?"

"Let's just say,I have GPA higher than a 4.0."

"Nerds can't be this good."

"Anyone can be good if they put their mind to it, and looks like you have your mind on other things huh?" Armin points at the piles of sticks Eren had.

"W-Well I kind of got lost okay!I'm going to win just you watch me!"

"Eren please call this off, and just give me the bed. I already have a place for you to sleep, and it's getting late. I don't want you to go out this late, and if you were to get lost Mikasa would go crazy looking for not a lot of people can get camping on their first time, well all except Jean..."

"I can do whatever I want I'm a grown man!And I can prove to you I can provide the necessary things to survive in the wild. Just you watch me. I was just distracted, I'll be back by six o'clock with food and I'll be twice as better as Jean ever was!"

"Eren please don't."

"I can and I will, you're not stopping me!" Eren exclaims as he marches down the path once more ignoring Armin's pleas for him to come back. However Eren knew he couldn't go back unless he proved himself. And for sure Eren was going to beat Jean. There was no way he was going to lose to Jean even if he wasn't there at that moment. With fiery passion, Eren walked all the way until he somehow found the river. Glad to have finally found the body of water, Eren searched for another stick so that he could find some fish.

After an hour of searching and making the stick sharp enough to puncture through the flesh of a fish, Eren began hitting fish left and right. In no time he had a good amount of fish stacked onto his stick. Holding up the stick to the sky Eren looked at it with pride before he noticed that the sky had turned into black. Looking back and fourth Eren saw that it was night time and panicked.

Trying to remember the way back, Eren took multiple rights and lefts, but he couldn't find the path. Hearing the howl of wolves in the night, Eren began to panic. He ran and ran until he could find something familiar to get back, but he couldn't find anything.

* * *

Armin waited for Eren for hours. Pacing back and fourth in the cabin, Armin pondered why the brunette had to be so impulsive. With each minute Armin now waited, the more worried Armin grew. What if something had happened to him? What if he was injured? What if he was killed by a bear? So many things ran through Armin's head that he couldn't take it anymore. Getting a bag filled with a blanket, some food, lantern,clothes and first aid kit Armin decided he would set out to find his 'husband'.

Beginning the same way he saw Eren leave, Armin clutched the lantern in his hand and tried to imagine if he were Eren. Taking in all of the nature around him, Armin opened crouched down to the floor to see shoe marks. Taking note that they may be Eren's Armin hurried down the road his heart beating faster than ever before. Willing himself to calm down before anything bad happened to himself while looking for Eren, the blond noticed the shoe tracks stopped at a fork in the road.

Holding up the lantern up to the two passages, the singer saw that one path held more leaves to the side than the other. Deciding that Eren must have been dragging his feet , Armin chose the path with the leaves pushed to the side knowing that would most likely be the way Eren had went. Huffing into his hot air into his hands, Armin continued his walk until he heard the sound of a wolf howling. Realizing that his worst dreams may have come true, Armin began a mad dash through the woods trying to find out where Eren was.

Keeping Eren's personality in mind, he continued to take different lefts and rights until he made it to the river.

"Eren!EREN PLEASE IT'S ME ARMIN PLEASE BE OKAY!" Armin screams as loud as he could with as much breath as he could give. Gasping far too much, Armin needed to take a breather. However he needed to find Eren, because if he didn't the public would go crazy and it would be his fault. Fighting through the pain and burning of his sore muscles Armin ran following a trail of water until he found a cave and the figure of someone inside of it.

"E-Eren!" Armin exclaims once more to see that the figure had moved a bit.

"Armin?" Eren's voice questions.

"A-Are you okay!?" Armin gasp out trying not to faint in that moment.

"F-For the m-most part." Eren replies revealing himself in the moon light. Looking at him, Armin could see streaks of tears running down his face. Going down on his knees and crawling closer to Eren, Armin let his hand touch the other's cheek as he inspected him.

"I'm so sorry Eren...I-I'm sorry for all of this, w-where does it hurt?" Armin inquires with worry in his voice.

"W-whoa, I-I'm fine how about you? Can you breathe? You're all sweaty."

"Of course I am, I've been going crazy trying to find you."

"Why would you do that."

"I-It's because I'm your friend, and this is what friends do."

"W-wow."

"Now where does it hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying, so that must mean something hurts."

"N-No actually I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I was actually scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"W-Wolves...I heard them when I was out and started to freak out, I was glad I found this cave."

"O-Oh, well don't worry they won't come near us I'm sure. After all most camping places would probably caution you of chances of encounters with wolves. This one doesn't say wolves come t visit these grounds often, they just like to howl." Armin assures with a tired out smile.

"How did you know that?"

"I-I googled it..."

"When?"

"Earlier..."

"Ha you cheated, I win!"

"Not really, but just for now I'll say you win. Not that it matters anymore..."

"Why?"

"We can't go back, at least not this late. I'm not the best at seeing at night."

"But you found me."

"That's because it was lighter outside, now that it's a bit darker, I can only make out shapes."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine as long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

"Why is that?"

"You're a very important person to the world and Mikasa. If you were gone a lot of people would miss you."

"I guess..."

"Anyways, are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah kinda, but we don't have anything to start a fire."

"I brought some of the food I made."

"B-But that's your's."

"It's fine, I've lived for days with little to eat. So today won't be any different." Armin says as he takes out a box of cooked fish he made earlier only enough for one person to eat.

"I'm not going to eat it unless you eat some." Eren protest, feeling guilty that Armin went through so much to find him.

"No I won't, it's all for you. Besides I at earlier."

"So doesn't matter, you're eating or else I'm not eating."

"Quit being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby you're not being reasonable."

"Fine if I eat a bite will you eat the rest."

"No you have to eat half, besides you're too skinny you should eat more."

"Gee thanks, as if I wasn't self conscious about my body already."

"I'm sorry, but come on just eat it."

"Fine." Armin gives up takin a few fast spoonfuls of the meat before handing Eren over his share.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Eren teases, only to get an eye roll as his reply. Eating the food that was given to him Eren, eyed Armin who stared outside the cave. Finishing up quickly, Eren scoots closer to the other, and stars at the sky with him watching at the stars twinkles brightly.

"Star that shines in the sky, star that shines far away from me, seems like you've come down to my heart..." Eren begins to sing noticing that Armin turned to him recognizing what he was singing.

"M-My mother's lullaby." Armin says in a quiet voice.

"Yup, care to sing it with me?After all the song wasn't meant for me to sing alone now was it?" Eren replies only to get a grin from Armin. Beginning the song once again. The two swayed back and fourth as they sang until they were so close to each other that they leaned against each other. When the song came to an end, Armin sat up on his own and hugged his legs together. Another howl from a wolf sounded around them and Eren began to tremble a bit. Turning around Armin placed his hand on the other's shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry,it's fine Eren Woof!" Armin adds a woof at the end to freak Eren out even more only earning him a light hit to the head.

"Ow."

"That's for trying to scare me."

"Some way you talk to your savior."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm sorry this day had to suck, I was really hoping that I would be able to redeem myself for what I've done to you."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"Eren it really is, I've realized now that I've been very keep trying to apologize to me and I have yet to accept your apologies, so I accept it. There is nothing to worry about anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I mean after all what happened New Years was an accident. It's not like we both planned it."

"True."

"Good."

"Then does this mean we're officially officially friends now?"

"I would say it does."

"Sweet!"

"Make sure to keep your promise though, don't go back to being a total jerk."

"Promise I won't."

"Good, now we really should be getting to sleep...I only have one blanket so we'll have to share I guess...Not the ideal situation but we have to bare with what we have." Armin grabs his bag taking out a thick blue blanket, spreading it out between them. Laying down carefully, Armin lays on his side curling up into a ball dismissing the blanket's presence and pushing it towards Eren more.

However, like with the food it seemed Eren wouldn't take it unless Armin had a share as well. Scooting in closer, Eren made sure there was an appropriate amount of space between the before settling down himself. Now facing Armin's back, Eren pondered on how long it would take the other to sleep.

"Armin..." Eren test the waters to see if the other was up for some pillow talk.

"Yeah Eren."

"Before you met me, what were you planning on doing?"

"Not much actually, I was just going to live my life how I planned it."

"And what was that?"

"Live as a normal student, graduate, get a job, and live with a cat."

"To be honest that sounds boring."

"It does, but hey I like to have things planned out."

"What about now?"

"Well, I have to say I'm still trying to get use to since I met you the drama factor of my life has went up."

"Sorry about that."

"That's fine, after all someone told me nothing I plan will always happen 100% through."

"Who was that."

"Someone, I don't know who though. How about you, how has your life changed after me?"

"Eh, same really drama factor all the way up. Is it really true you and Historia made up."

"Yeah kinda."

"Kinda?"

"It's a long story, I'll save that for another time."

"Well we only have seven more months together."

"A lot can happen in seven months so I think there is a lot of time for you to wait."

"Aww but I hate waiting."

"Sorry you just have to."

"Damn."

"Whatever."

"Hey after this is all over will you still attend Star High?"

"No why?"

"W-Well I could still give you a scholarship..."

"True, but the star life isn't for me much. I can't stand the lime light, I'm not use to it yet."

"I guess, but will that mean I will never see you again."

"Yes..." Armin answers seriously clenching his hands into fist as he felt a dull pain in his heart for a split second.

"How come, you don't want to stay?"

"There's a whole different reason for why I can't stay in contact with you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm tired Eren, can I sleep?"

"Y-Yeah..." Eren replies still wondering what Armin meant by his reason not to stay. Turning to lay on his back, the brunette watched looked at the empty cave wall wondering what could have been going through Armin's head. However within a few seconds a light snore was heard. Looking to his side, Eren saw that Armin had fallen asleep so quickly. Leaning over to put more of the blanket on the other, Eren also helped brush away the stray hairs from his eyes. Smiling at the other's sleeping face, Eren went back to his original so often he would look towards Armin's side to see if he had stirred awake. Taking a chance, Eren scooted in closer to the other placing an arm around him. Feeling Armin move bit Eren froze, and allowed the other to turn around and snuggle into his warmth.

Deciding the coast was clear, Eren fully embraced Armin feeling his heart his eyes, Eren could picture the many faces Armin had shown him over the past few months. Smiling to himself Eren then remembered the past few seconds of worry Armin had for Eren when he was found. The blond was the only one that wasn't Mikasa to care for him, the only one to ask him what was wrong and listen. When he embraced him, he felt his heart flutter just like they said it would in the movies he's seen. Everything he learned about love in the movies seemed to have manifested itself in him when he was around Armin.

He now knew why he was so hard on Armin at first seeing as most boys with crushes acted that way. And he now knew why he wanted to beat Jean, Armin was his and only longer was that thought a possessive one where he wanted to take what was someone's special person: no. It was the thought of someone who couldn't bare to see the person they loved be taken away from him. Opening his eyes once more, Eren leaned into Armin's ear knowing it was safe to say the words that were to come out of his mouth.

"I think I love you..." The words rolled off of his lips for the first time, and if felt so good to say. The feeling that everyone said was the most wonderful feeling in the world he finally could experience. For the first time ever, Eren had fallen in love with someone and he wasn't ashamed of it and it wasn't forced at the beginning. At that moment all of Eren wanted to scream to the world how much he loved Armin Arlert, but he couldn't so he kept it to himself. His moment of realization however ended with the sound of a vibration coming out of Armin's bag.

Getting up and bringing the bag into his lap, Eren searched the contents for the phone. Finding the device, Eren took note that it was only his phone that was present inside of the bag. Examining the screen's contents, Eren saw that he had one bar of reception and in that one bar came millions of messages that caused the phone to buzz like crazy. Waiting until all the buzzing stopped, Eren wondered what could have happened while he was lost. Sliding his finger across the screen, Eren looked at every messaging forum he had noting that all the messages came from Mikasa.

Taking his chances, Eren called Mikasa back to figure out what was so the drone of the phone ringing, Eren waited until he heard theother line to pick up.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts into the phone."

"Ah, Mikasa shh, you're too loud."

"Sorry but something really bad happened." Mikasa explains with a sniffle heard after every few seconds.

"What happened Mikasa?"

"I-It's Armin's grandfather."

"W-What happened!" Eren whispers a bit louder now fully awake and back into reality.

"H-He p-passed away this afternoon..."

"W-What?N-No that can't be right, he was fine at the wedding what happened!?"

"I don't know, I just walked into Armin's room because I heard his phone ringing. Then I picked it up and they told me that he passed away, they are still doing an autopsy."

"Oh my gosh...What are we going to tell Armin?" Eren stresses as he runs his fingers through his hair looking at Armin's sleeping body.

"Tell him, this is important he needs to know."

"But that's the only family he has, I can't tell him he's all alone now..."

"You're going to have to Eren. And if you have to, remind him that you two are married so he does have family and let him know that we will always be there for him."

"I-I guess, but I still don't know a light hearted way to put this..."

"There is no way to tell someone their family has passed. The only thing we can do is be there for him Eren, he's going to need you more than ever."

"B-But I'm not even his real boyfriend yet!"

"Eren please just be nice to him, and act like a caring husband or even a tell him what happened."

"B-But...How come you can't do it?"

"I'm going out of the country for a job in Australia, I can't do it."

"Ahhh, what am I going to do!?"

"Eren please now is not the time to be selfish."

"O-Okay I-I will...J-Just give me some time, I-I'll tell him..." Eren hangs up the phone and lets out a huff. "What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? XD I had to leave that little shocker at the end. Hope you guys liked it.


	15. I Swear

**-Afternoon that same day-**

Grisha Jaeger sat at a park fountain tapping his feet as he waited patiently for someone. Every now and then we would check his clock, and wondering when they would come. Pulling his sleeve back down, he started to avert his gaze anywhere that would distract him of how he was feeling on the inside. To say the least he was anxious to meet this person, since today would be the day where he can get a second chance at happiness. His heart was beating rapidly, and his whole body felt as if something was coursing through it making him want to run and yell.

Clenching his fist, he willed himself to be still making sure no one saw past his professional facade. In the midst of trying to calm himself down, a feminine voice from his side alarms him. At first he didn't process what they were saying. "What," He asked the woman as she rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Grisha I see you're excited for the information I have for you aren't you?" Historia says with glee, a tad bit annoyed that she had to repeat her self though.

"Oh yes, yes I am to say the least." The elder replies back as he adjust his trust glasses.

"Well get ready. I'm about to help you reunite with your love. After all I'm only a few more steps in getting mine back. As for the restraining order part, I already got rid of it so you are good to go when you see her."

"Thank you Historia."

"You're welcome, now that we're even and the deal is complete we are done. Here is the paper with the information you need to find her and what to do when you do." Digging through her bag giving him a slip of paper. " Now go now, I got Eren out of town for you so you can visit today." She tells ex's father, watching him run of with his suitcase as if something terrible has happened

"Now for phase two of my plan. I'm sure this camping trip will enhance their feelings for each other, and now that Eren has fallen for him I can get my revenge. As for poor little Armin, well he almost there. Ha ha ha, if only you all knew you were being played! Eren Jaeger, you'll be mine soon enough whether you like it or not. And Armin you will be so heart broken you'll bound to get out of our lives and suffer with a broken heart!This is what happens when you cross me."

* * *

After receiving news about his wife, Grisha was ecstatic. In the car he sat down and read the information that was on the paper: _She has amnesia so your chances of her falling in love with you are good. Try not to make her remember too much of her past or else. She is in Shigansina Hospital room 855._  Smiling for the first time in years, Grisha kissed the paper. He then proceeded to take off his jacket and exchange that for a lab coat and a fake doctor's ID. Once that was over and done with, he put the car into drive and made his way to the hospital.

After a few minutes he made it to his destination safely, and began to navigate himself through the hospital. Taking countless wrong turns, he finally made it to the recovery center. Smiling even brighter than before, the headmaster started to go through the hall ways until he found the numbers that read 855. And when he did, his heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of the opened door awkwardly he peeked in to see the curtains around the bedding was pulled and a person in a wheel chair staring out the window. Swallowing all of his anxiety, the male takes a step in ready for the a second it seemed as if the woman in the room didn't hear anyone enter in, until Carla spoke.

"Eren sweetie is that you?" She ask as she turns her wheel chair to look at the other. For a moment time stopped as their eyes made eye contact, and no one could move. "O-oh who might you be doctor?"

"I-I'm doctor uhh...Hannes...Yes, I will be here time to time to check on your condition." Grisha made up on the spot, unsure of how to act around her. However when he was met with a sweet smile, his nerves stopped.

"Pleasure to meet you doctor, I'm Carla Jaeger." His wife replied actin exactly as he predicted she would for someone who doesn't remember him.

"Miss Jaeger..."

"You can call me Carla."

"Carla...Why were you staring out the window? W-we have plenty of activities to do at the hospital?" Grisha says unsure if there really was anything to do.

"I like to look outside and see people pass by. I also wait to see if my son and his wife will visit me."

"How come?"

"Well they're the only ones who ever visit me. And I love them so much, and they love each other so much. It makes me fee alive again. After I lost my memories, I felt empty, but when I met my son again I felt happy once more. Then when he showed me his wife, I couldn't help but feel even more happy for the two of them. The atmosphere around them is just so welcoming, it almost makes me forget that I have nothing."

"That is sad...I-I'm sorry."

"Not really, I know someday I will be truly happy like those two. But I do admit it's pretty lonely without them, they live such busy lives. You know they are Eren and Cho Hee Jaeger."

"You don't say," Grisha acts surprised even though he already knew that, "That is amazing!"

"Isn't it?"

"It is."

"Now doctor what do you have to exam me for today."

"U-umm...nothing physical really."

"Oh, then what?"

"Well I-I'm here to get to k-know you better?"

"That's so touching. No doctor has done that for me."

"Y-Yes, and since I'm a psychologist this makes s-sense..."

"Oh so you're here to help me recover my memories!"

"..n-yes..."

"Well thank you in advanced. How often will you be examining me?"

" Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 5."

"Alright."

"Now you won't be lonely anymore Carla."

"What a relief."

"Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be lonely."

"Aww doctor you're making me blush."

* * *

Eren that night didn't get any sleep. He was too worried about how to deliver such heavy news to Armin. After all he remembered the feelings of being alone in this world all too well when he thought his mom wasn't going to make it. How could he put Armin through that after all he has already been through already. Letting a sigh escape his lips, the brunette contemplated on a plan, but all this plans resulted in him waiting until the actual viewing or funeral happened. However he remembered Mikasa's words and felt as though as usual she was right. Armin had the right to know.

So when the blond next to him started to stir awake, he took a deep breath getting ready to deliver horrible news. Watching as the blond used his arms to support his upper half, Eren waited for him to wake up.

"Morning." Armin says drowsily as he rubs his eyes a bit and yawns.

"Morning to you too." Eren replies back dully.

"Wow you look horrible did you get any sleep last night?" Armin commented as he looked closely at Eren's face.

"Y-Yeah, a bit...I've always slept on mattresses..."

"Nice change isn't it rich boy?" Armin teases.

"Y-Yeah, hey Armin...I-I've got something to tell you..."

"Well you can tell me after we catch breakfast! I'm starving!" Armin gets up and stretches.

"B-But it's really important..."

"Well if it's important now, it'll be important later. Now come on, we're burning day light. Unless you want to stay here with the wolves another night that's cool too."

"N-No thank you!" Eren exclaims as he starts to fold the blanket and put all things back into Armin's backpack. After that was all done the two set off to the river in silence. Armin lead the way as Eren could only stare at the blond's back with a frown. He missed his opportunity to tell him, and now he didn't think he'll be able to tell him anymore. His confidence only lasted for that moment, and now that it was gone Eren didn't want to do it anymore.

"There's the river!" The singer exclaims shuffling running as he did so. Watching this it gave Eren more of a reason not to tell Armin the news. It would ruin his day, and the last thing he wanted to do was watch the other cry. Just that though alone, gave Eren pain in his chest as he remembered his mother's accident. Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts, he decided to concentrate on Armin in that moment. And much to his amusement the blond was ankle deep in the river with a spear in his hands stabbing at the water.

"When did you get there!?" Eren inquires as he got closer and started to take off his own shoes and go into the river as well.

"Well while you were in day dream land, us in the real world got things done." Armin remarks as he stabs at the water yet again this time catching a fish.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something...So what can I do to help?"

"Really what about? Oh and just start making a fire, the stuff to make one is in my bag. Fish catching is a little too advanced for you."

"Alright, and it's nothing really."

"It's not nothing if it stops you from being in reality."

"Well sometimes when you have a good day dream you have to pause and admire it."

"Sure, that's right." Armin replies back keeping his eyes on Eren knowing that something was indeed wrong. After all, he always had this confident aura around him. But now, Armin couldn't sense it anymore. Deciding he would get to the bottom of it later, Armin stabbed at the water once more securing another fish. After that he walked over to the brunette who was waiting for his 'wife'. The look on his face still emotionless like this morning. Now knowing the severity of the situation, Armin quickly set the fish to cook after preparing it then sat next tot he other.

"So what's wrong Eren?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Eren, we're friends I've been around you long enough to know you don't act like this. So what's wrong?" Armin softens his tone of voice.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"What would you do if you knew a family member of yours was going to die or is dead?"

"Well, I obviously would be fact when my mom and dad died I was a wreck, my grandfather had to listen to me cry for a straight month. Why do you ask this anyways? I-Is something wrong with your mom?"

"N-No nothing, i-it's just I'm having a bit of trouble...W-With my acting."

"How so?"

"W-well y-you see...umm...I-I'm gonna be in this movie soon..." Eren lies.

"Oh what movie?"

"Attack on Titan."

"Oh I love that series."

"R-right, a-and they want me to play Eren Jaeger...B-But the thing is I-I kind of never had anyone d-die in my family..R-Right...And I don't know how to portray his feelings..."

"Oh well, then it's simple I guess. Just imagine a low time in your life. It should help fuel that aspect of Eren's grief, after all he was rude to his mother before she died. However, you have to channel that grief into rage since it gives him a drive to kill the titans."

"Wow you sure know your stuff."

"It's a very popular anime."

"I-I need a little more information on sadness..Um, how would you react about your grandfather dying?"

"W-Well, where do I begin. I guess like I said before I would be devastated. I would probably breakdown like I did before, but twice as worse since he is my world. And another thing, but that's not important. I also probably wouldn't talk to anyone for a few days, and need a lot of support. M-Man just thinking about it is getting me teary in the eyes." Armin comments as he wipes the little tears that were forming.

"S-Sorry!L-let's just drop it."

"Thanks, but was that the important thing you want to ask me?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You're lying to me," Armin says as he takes the fish off the fire, and distributes both his and Eren's fish onto plates he got from his back pack.

"W-Well there is t-this other thing I have to say..."

"Then say it, I'll be able to take it. I'm here for you."

"W-Well," Eren begins but hesitates as he remembers Armin's earlier reaction, "T-They actually need someone to play Armin Arlert for the movie! A-And since you have the name and the looks, I-I was wondering if you wanted to do it. Mikasa is in on it too. But you said you hated the lime light..."

"Hmm...w-well yes...B-But wouldn't filming be more than a few months?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I-I'll think about it. I'm not sure what my life is going to be like in a few months. However I'm sure I'll try getting away after this is all over." Armin reminds the other as he picks at his fish more until it was nothing but bones.

"Okay then, well thanks for breakfast!" Eren says with a forced smile and happier attitude.

"You're welcome. Hey now that I think about it we never actually made a wager."

"So..."

"I won, I want a little something after saving your butt!"

"Fine, when Winter Star Camp happens in two days I'll make sure to have separate rooms for us."

"Wait what the heck is that?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Every year after the final Star students go on a training camp. It's kind of like Camp Rock, except no one is trying to get the main guy because you already have 's also two weeks long."

"Shut up."

"Well it's true, we're 'married'."

"Details..."

"Anyways it's a new more fun way that we teach at out University."

"And what about my other school?"

"Absent for vacation?"

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but after that I don't have to go to any big stuff like that and I can do my regular school."

"Fine."

"Pleasure doing business with you sir."

"I know."

"Ew narcissistic much."

"Hey when you know you got it, you got it."

"Leave, you're dismissed."

"But I don't even know the way back?"

"Ugh, just finish your fish and I'll lead the way."

"Okay." Eren takes a bite out of his fish and looks up to Armin who it looking off into the distance. Feeling disappointed with himself, Eren made a mental note to go visit his mother and ask for advice. He knew he needed the help of someone with this. There was no way he could do this to Armin now. Deciding to enjoy as much happy moments as he can with Armin around, Eren could feel his heart thumping just by looking at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's getting closer to the climax of the story! And yes I am finally adding in the parent's story. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to make the next one longer! Made this in a rush since if I didn't do it now when I was motivated, I wouldn't do it. Also because college apps were bugging me. Also sorry for Christa, I know it's not the traditional her in any ways, but you know for the story.


	16. No other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!!

When the two got back to civilization, nothing about the way they treated each other was different. At least from the outside it seemed nothing changed. For Eren he was still in love with Armin, and wondering how to break terrible news. Armin on the other hand didn't know what to think of the other. He was glad that they now get a long better, however he knew that there was something not quiet right with Eren. So when they got out of the car with maids running to gather their luggage, Armin was tapped on the shoulder. He then looked to his side to see Eren who still seemed less cheerful than usual.

"Hey um, I'm gonna go see my mom."

"Oh that's okay."

"You think you'll be okay without me?"

"Eren, come on this is me we're talking about. If I can live most of my life without you, I can manage;it'll be nice to have a solo day."

"Alright then, uh, take care?"

"Yeah you too." Armin waves goodbye to the other before taking a deep breath in and smiling. Then he went into the house to bathe and change clothes before going out again. Picking out girly clothes by instinct, Armin shrugged and put together his out fit. Choosing to wear a baggy sweater, black skirt, with black socks and brown boots Armin headed out. In the purse that he had, he took out the sun glasses and walked towards the bus. Now waiting at the bus stop, Armin played through games on his phone and listened to music. Humming along to the song he was listening to, people who were waiting for the bus as well listened happily.

They all remained this way for five minutes until the bus had finally arrived taking the group of people to the at the mall, Armin took a minute to look around and reminisce. Walking to the the same shopping market he went to when he first arrived in America,;Armin bought a cup of banana milk and cookies. Taking his new purchases to the same table he sat at when he first saw Eren, Armin at them quietly while the memory played in his head.

With a sigh he smiled for a moment and laughed to himself. To think if he didn't come to this place at that exact time, he never would have met Eren, and never would have met the amazing people like Mikasa or Connie. He then remembered how rude Eren use to be to him, and how he hated the other's guts and wished that this deal would end now. However now as he sat in the same seat drinking and eating his snacks, he actually didn't want anything to change.

Though he admitted to himself, that going to two different colleges was odd, and having his own persona was difficult it gave his life a rush. Laughing to himself once more, the singer thought on how much more interesting his life was now. The model who came into his life like a storm, somehow gave his small world life again. And with that thought, the image of Eren's smile came to mind. And in that moment was when Armin first felt his heart skip a beat. Noticing this, Armin put his hand up to his chest and held his breath.

He knew what that feeling meant, and he wouldn't accept it. Shaking his head back and forth, Armin screamed 'no no never' in his head. Eren couldn't have started to grow on him. After all their relationship was strictly business, and the chances of Eren ever really liking him back were slim to none in Armin's head. Having to remind himself once more that this was all apart of a deal he made, Armin closed his eyes and talked to himself in a soft whisper.

"This is all a deal. He will never like you Armin, and you can't like him. That's the way it's meant to be. When the term of the deal is over,you'll return to your life and like it. Just hang in there. You can't like him. You can't like Eren Jaeger, it's all an act. He'll never like you. So don't even think that to let go Armin. He's just another thing you can't have, so deal with it. Just...deal with it..."

* * *

Shortly after he left Armin, Eren did as he told the other;he went to visit his mother. With many thoughts running through his mind, Eren couldn't think of a solution himself. And he couldn't ask Mikasa for help, or else she would yell at him for not telling Armin the truth. To overwhelmed by his limited choices, the model drove on until he was at Shigansina Hospital once more. He then speed walked to his mother's room, blinded by determination to talk to her. During the process of him rushing, he accidentally bumped shoulders with a doctor with long similar to his color. Quickly he apologized not caring to see what doctor he had bumped into, and continued on his quest. Now a few steps away from his mother, Eren greeted her with a fake smile making sure to ask how she was before concerning her.

"Hi mom,"He began, "How was your day today?"

"Oh Eren, it was great. I got to meet my new doctor, he was very nice you know and very handsome. He stayed and kept me company, he just left. I wish you could have met him." Carla responded with her sweet smile, as she wheeled herself over to her son, and have his torso a hug. Returning the hug, Eren remained there for a few seconds, then proceeded to look at his mom once more.

"Now what's wrong honey?You don't seem like you're usual self. And where is your wife?"

"A-About that...Mom I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"R-Recently, one of Cho Hee's relatives died. The only one she has left too, and I don't have the heart to tell her. I don't want to see her cry, but if I don't tell her she'll be angry."

"My that is a tough situation."

"What should I do?"

"Well, the best choice is to tell her. You may not want to see her cry, but no matter what she will. A loss is hard, and since it's her last family member it'll be much worse than anything else. Take her to the funeral, and pay your respects to that family member. Then when she still seems like she can't get over the loss keep reminding her that we're here for her. Even if we aren't her blood family, she will always be family to us. So in a sum you just have to tell her."

"Is there anything else I can do? Please, I-I just can't do that to her."

"I'm sorry Eren it's the only way. I'm sorry it's a solution that's always said but it's the best way. There is never an easy way to inform anyone of a loss."

"Oh mom...this is going to be so hard..." Eren sits onto her hospital bed and brushes his fingers through his hair.

"I know it will be. But Eren you love her, so keep in mind life isn't always happy. You two took vows saying for better or worse you will be together. Now it's time to put that into action. You will stand by her side through this whole thing. It's all you can do, you can only help so much. The rest will be up to her."

"O-Okay, I-I'll do it."

"I know you can do it. You just have to be ready for what will come in the future, this is only one of the hard times you'll experience in your marriage."

"R-Right, I-I'll text her and tell her that we have to talk." Eren says halfheartedly taking out his phone and beginning to send a message to Armin. For support his mother placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was there. Thanking her with only eye contact alone, Eren turned back to the small screen in his hand and let his thumbs hover over it. He remained this way for a few seconds, and then those seconds turned to minutes.

"Eren, honey, why aren't you typing?" Carla inquires wondering what her son was waiting for.

"R-right, I was just you know trying to figure out how to make it sound less bad..." Eren replies before looking back at his screen once more and actually started to type this time. After a few taps and swipes, the message was sent and Eren got up from the bed.

"Okay, I've got to go find Cho Hee and break the news to her."

"That you do, and I will be here waiting for you."

"Next time tell me about this new doctor of yours. I'm excited to hear more."

"Well when I learn more about him, I'll tell you."

"Bye mom, I love you." Eren crouched down to kiss his mother on the cheek before leaving in a rush once again.

* * *

Feeling a buzzing coming from his pocket, Armin looked down to his pocket and pulled out his phone. Observing the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat once more. Lightly tapping his head, Armin punished himself for unconsciously doing that, and proceeded to open the message. The message read: Won't be able to make it to camp for a few days, will be back before next Monday, I have modeling stuff."

"This is just what I needed actually. At least with him gone, I can focus on controlling my stupid heart beat. Can't have myself getting into an asthma attack at all hell breaks loose. Ahhh, I just remembered I have homework!My professor will kill me if I don't get it done."

* * *

Two days passed in no time for Armin. With the spare time he had from being 'absent' from Star High, he was able to catch up with his assignments in no time. However, like most good things they had to come to an end. Now standing at the front of a school with hundreds of Star Highs adults, Armin waited anxiously for the bus to pick them up. After all that morning he was told that the whole event was going to be televised so the students can get use to the media on them. Looking around he could see the camera crew circle around the students like bees to flowers, and he hoped so badly that none of them would dare go up to him.

Nevertheless, as that thought came up in his mind so did the camera man and interviewer. Looking behind him to see if they were actually going to someone else, Armin saw no one behind him. With a heavy sigh, he tried to act as if he never saw the people, but they were persistent. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, Armin cursed and looked up with a fake smile.

"Ms. Jaeger may we interview you before you go to the camp?" The woman asked as she held out a microphone, making it feel like the singer didn't have much of a choice.

"S-Sure..." Armin said hesitantly, but the woman in front of him ignored his discomfort and continued on with her job.

"Okay, well thank you very much,we'll be live in three...two...one. Hello Everyone I am Rico and this is Trost Now! I'm here with the one and only Cho Hee Jaeger ready for her very first Star High Winter Camp. Are you excited?"

"More nervous..."

"Why is that? You have everything, looks, a voice, and the man everyone would kill for."

"That isn't everything to everyone. There is more to life than preforming and finding out who is dating who, and what is the latest drama."

"Ah then let's move onto the next question, what event are you looking forward to the most?"

"I don't really know anything about the camp."

"Your husband hasn't told you anything."

"He said it was like Camp Rock. So I'm expecting it to be like that."

"Well you aren't wrong about that."

"Can I leave now?"

"Well that's a first."

"I want to see my friends." Armin remarks as he tippy toes and looks for Connie or Jean in the crowd. Once he spotted Jean somehow, he ran off with his luggage towards his direction and tackled him to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Armin." Jean whispers into the blond's ear before getting up.

"I missed you so much!It's been three days man, I have best friend separation anxiety."

"Well you don't need to suffer anymore." The actor comments as he takes Armin into a hug once more lifting him up as he did so.

"My my what is happening here?" Rico states taking the two out of their moment. Seeing her, Jean put Armin down, and fixed himself up.

"Just two friends having a reunion after a few days." Jean replies hoping that she wouldn't press much into the issue.

"Seem like more than friends to me. Is there something going on between and over here? Could it be that Eren stole your girl?"

"You must be having a slow day," He changes the subject,"And we have to get on the bus, come on Cho Hee." Jean puts his arm around Armin's shoulders as he begins to lead him to the bus. Giving out a sigh in relief, Armin gave his luggage to the driver to put in the bus, and looked to Jean.

"You saved my life back there you know?"

"Hey what are friends for? Anyways why isn't that guy with you. He is usually over you like a hawk."

"He has modeling, not that I care anyways. Being around him made my chest hurt."

"Are you okay?Did he hurt you?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"In this case physically."

"No, we just went on a camping trip and I had to do all the work. Rich boy can't handle the outdoors it was hilarious."

"I see, well now that he is gone we have have some long awaited bonding time."

"Don't forget Connie though. I don't want him left out."

"Better him than Jaeger that's all I have to say."

"Same here, he's been giving me so much stress lately. I just hope these few days I got without him I can come on let's get on this thing before it leaves us."

* * *

"Welcome to Star High University's 20th Annual Winter Camp!I'm the activities director here. As usual we will assign cabins now so later on you know where you will let's get on with it shall we? Mina Carolina and Annie Leonhart are in Cabin A. Cabin B is Cho Hee Jaeger and Historia Reiss. Next we have Ymir with Isabel..." And so Kuchel continued on with the girls until she took a pause and started to assign the boy's their cabins. When Jean heard who it cabin mate was, he cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn of all people why him." Jean complains to Armin to just sighs in return.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to sleep in the same cabin as him." Armin replies patting the actor's back.

"Fine I guess I can sacrifice a few nights of him for you owe me big time."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

"Hey about your cabin mate."

"Historia why?"

"Watch out for her. She gives me bad vibes."

"Jean we're cool now."

"Still, I don't trust her. I think you should just be cautious."

"Hmmm, since you say it I will. But I still think she's changed, after all there is no such thing as a bad person."

"Whoa, there sure is a lot of you!Well then shall we get along to our first activity!?" Kuchel interrupts the two's conversation breathlessly. "The first few days of the camp will be based on dealing with paparazzi. As we all know being famous is never easy, and one of the most annoying things is the paparazzi being in your business. Therefore for the first few days we will function like a regular camp. Since it's the first day though you can do what you like and explore. However keep in mind that there will be people secretly posting pictures to our website and updating a true or false caption about you.

Your job is to find a healthy way to respond or clarify these issues during our interview. When they are not taking pictures, our team will burst out of nowhere taking pictures. All of this will be showed on our show the day after since this updates daily. Are there any questions? No, then enjoy yourselves and be on the look out." She warns before walking away leaving the group of students behind.

"Man, that sucks what do you think Jean?" Armin turns to his best friend who no longer was there. Wondering where he went, he looked for his ash brown hair but couldn't find it among the crowd due to his he walked off to the side, and started to look around. The camera crew remained on the bodies in the crowd which he was thankful for. Playing this doll like girl who was perfect in every sense was exhausting.

Taking the opportunity to walk off and go find a quiet place. Going past all the cabins and buildings, he found a lake where no one currently was. Taking a seat on the river bank, and closed his eyes for few moments. With his sense of sight gone, he listened to all the sounds around him mentally preparing himself for all the things that were to go down later. He also took this time to contemplate what has been happening in his life so far.

Having flashbacks to everything that happened so far, Armin could only feel his chest ache at the moments he thought about his eyes he looks down to his feet as he takes a deep breath trying to get rid of the way he feels. Curling his toes within his shoes he stressed to himself how he couldn't get attached, and how he was just a friend to Eren and nothing more. However no matter how many times he reminded himself of this, a part of him wanted to know how the other was doing, and if he was okay.

"This can't be possible...There's no way I'm in love with him. I must be really lonely that's it...Grandpa would know what to say at a time like this. Actually come to think of it I haven't called him in a while." He then proceeded to take out his phone, a speed dial his grandfather. Hearing the phone waiting to make a connection, Armin started to make little shapes in the ground to entertain him for the time what seemed like forever he sat there hearing the same noise until the voice mail alerted him that no one could come to the phone.

Taking the phone away from his ear, he looks at the phone as if to confirm that he had hung up. After he dialed again only to get the same results, starting to worry a bit, he tried dialing Jean's number to see if he knew anything about his grandfather. However he stopped before he could dial realizing how silly the idea was. Thus he came to the conclusion that perhaps his grandfather went out shopping leaving his phone at home. The singer then placed the phone into his jacket pocket before admiring the scenery around him.

"What are ya doing there all alone?" A person from behind Armin ask playfully causing Armin to turn around.

"Oh Connie it's you. Oh nothing much, just thinking about life and stuff. How are you?"

"Pumped for this camp, but glad I got ride of the paparazzi after met;they're savage."

"Ha ha, I can see that."

"Choe Hee is something wrong?" Connie inquired as he took a seat next to the 'girl'.

"Um y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on Cho Hee, whenever someone says their fine majority of the time they're lying."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah, after all Tuxedo Connie has to know when his Sailor Cho Hee is upset."

"Ha ha dork."

"What can I say, now come on you can tell me.I mean I'm not Jean, but I can listen. I don't want someone I know to be sad."

"Thanks Connie, but it might be a lot for you."

"I'm your friend, and if it's a lot I'll listen without a doubt."

"Okay then...But we can't talk here, there are people watching."

"Want to ditch this camp and hang out in the city then?"

"Won't they find us?"

"Nah, they won't I know a secret way out. Also after we talk I can work on cheering you up with a grand adventure through the city."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then allow me to lead the way." Connie takes Armin's wrist taking him to the woods around the area. Following as quickly as he could, Armin looked back at the camp making sure no one had seen them. He then looked up to the trees to see that there was no cameras in the area. Now sure that Connie was not tricking him, he twist his head back and continues to follow the shorter male. Within no time, they're near a road where one of the camera crew's cars were left open.

"Here's our ride." Connie states before leading Armin to it, however the blond stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Cho Hee?"

"W-We're n-not gonna steal that car right?"

"Of course we are, how are we suppose to get tot the city?"

"I-I can't do this Connie...I-It's too dangerous, we'll get caught."

"No we won't now come on."

"N-No, I can't even play hide-and-seek without giggling, how am I suppose to keep a secret like this let alone steal something?"

"Well you won't be stealing it, I am: come on!"

* * *

"Why did you drag me over here?" Jean questions Historia as they sat in the woods alone.

"Well I wanted to talk to you. After all, I was going to help you with Armin." She replies back immediately making sure to make it sound believable.

"Oh right, but I never really agreed to that."

"Cupid never takes no for an answer when a possible relationship can bloom."

"Like I said I think I can manage. Although I may need your help with something."

"Oh, and what is that something?"

"My confession, I'm gonna make it big and I want a lot of people to help, and I know you're really popular."

"Of course I will help. What are you planning?"

"...I'll text it to you. Armin can't know though."

"I would never dream of telling him, after all you two make a perfect thing you are doing this now while Eren is gone, any longer and Armin's heart might have belonged to him."

"That can't be true, Armin told me that he hated that guys guts."

"Have you ever heard of a scenario where two people hate each other, but eventually love each other?"

"Yeah, but isn't that for movies."

"No, not necessarily it does happen in real life."

"I still don't think that's what's happening."

"Deny it all you want but it is. I'm a love expert, I know about these things. Jean please, I'm really cheering you and Armin guys would make the cutest couple!You two would be bigger than when Eren and I were together."

"Wasn't that against his will though."

"The public didn't think so though."

"True."

"How many days do I have to get things set up?"

"Preferably when we start presenting our songs for the singing part of camp. The activity has us sing our feelings, so that's when I'll do it."

"Alright then, 5 days that shouldn't be too bad."

"...I do want him to like me."

"And like you he shall!" Historia says with a fake smile as she walks off back into the camp starting to rack up every resource she had to make his confession perfect. After all it was the perfect opportunity to start drama, and for Armin to have a fall back when she breaks his heart. However it would hurt Eren more than Armin, not what she initially planned, but with the way things were progressing it would have to do. Watching as the blond left his side,Jean then turned to go out of the woods, however his eyes caught the sight of two people running off a distance past him earninghis of them seemed to have blonde hair and the other bald. In that moment Jean knew it was Armin however the person that was taking her somewhere he couldn't recognize so easily since multiple students were bald. Chasing after them in worry, Jean pumped his legs as fast as he could. When he saw the two figures stop at a side rode, he placed a hand on a tree as he hunched over to regain his breath.

"Here's our ride Cho Hee." A familiar voice tells Armin as he approaches a car, but Armin person speaking was no other than their friend Connie. Relieved that Armin hadn't gotten kidnapped, Jean watched as the two went into the car. Armin however was quiet reluctant to even step in, but when he did he looked at Connie as they drove off.

* * *

"So now that we're here, what is up?" Connie ask once more making sure Armin didn't forget the whole reason why they were outside. They had decided to stop a simple Starbucks and grabbed a drink before sitting down.

"Ah right," Armin began as he looked down at the drink in his hand, "I'm going to tell you something only two people know. I have to know if I can trust you first."

"You can tell me anything. I'm all ears." Connie puts his hand behind his ears and pushes them forwards a bit to make it appear as if his ears got bigger.

"Ha ha, okay. Well first things first-..."

"I'm the realest." Connie completes making an Iggy Azalea pun.

"Can we not?"

"Sorry I just had to."

"Anyways, Eren and I aren't a in a relationship."

"What how?You're married..."

"To the public's eye,yes we are."

"W-wait why?I-I thought you guys were a this year's cutest couple?" Connie ask with a small smile.

"Well when Eren and I first met, he kind of just used me as an excuse to break-up with Historia since he really didn't like being with her."

"Why did you agree to it."

"That jerk had my phone I dropped, and I needed that to call my grandfather. Oh yeah did forget to mention that I'm actually from England and he literally got me into this whole thing on my first day in America?"

"What no way!? And I can tell by the way you talked although at times I thought you were Australian."

"Well that's a stretch, but yeah believe it."

"So what's the prob bob?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling odd lately. Eren is such a jerk, but I guess it's because I'm lonely since he's not here and I have to carry out my life without someone really knowing what I'm going through."

"But you said another person knew."

"Jean, but he gets angry when I talk about Eren."

"Well now you're not alone. I'll help shoulder your burden."

"Thanks Connie, it's actually nice to say this out loud."

"Great, now wipe that frown off your face. I believe this calls for us to have the best day ever."

"Best day ever, but what about camp?"

"They won't miss us. But you're in need and when I see a girl in need I gotta help, so Cho Hee will you be my date for today?" Connie extends a hand out from across the table waiting for Armin to take it. With a smile the blond, placed his hand within the other's grip and was once again being led to another place. Keeping up pace with the short bald student, Armin looked left and right hoping that he had a sense of where they were but couldn't find any. Trusting that Connie wasn't a psycho and knew where he was going, Armin followed they came up to a store that looked like a bakery. Confused yet intrigued Armin walked along side Connie into the building to see many people decorating cake and mugs.

"We're going to get our creativity on!" Connie exclaims out loud earning him some annoyed looks.

"Sounds cool." Armin replied happily.

"Good,so now come we color!" Connie lets got of the singer's wrist and walks away dramatically. With a smile Armin shrugged off what the other said for that moment, and followed close behind once more. They were then seated to a table with markers and mugs that they could draw on.

"Alright, so everything is pretty much self explanatory here. You draw with markers and if you make a mistake there is nail polish remover here to take it off." Connie points out earning him a nod from the blond. Grabbing the mug in front of him, Armin stared at it for a few seconds before deciding on something to draw on the cup. As the two started to draw on their cups happily, Armin couldn't help but notice how overly happy the other was. Curious as to why the bald student was happier than usual, he decided to ask.

"So even though this is all to make me feel better about the mess I'm in why are you so happy?" Armin ask looking from his cup to Connie.

"Can't I just be super happy?"

"Come on Connie, you're always happy but you're really happy right now. You can't deny that smile on your face. So who is it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very, so who is it?"

"Can't say, but I'll tell you when I confess to her."

"Oh so you're going to confess?"

"Yes, for a while I was iffy on doing it, but now I just have just told me the best news today so I'm taking the opportunity. I have it all planned out, I just have to wait until tomorrow's camp fire."

"Oh so she goes to our school?"

"Nah, I'm just asking her to come here. After all the woods here are pretty."

"Agreed. Well I hope your confession goes well."

"I'm super excited and super nervous at the same time. Is there anything else I should do?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Just telling her in the woods."

"Well if you want to woo her you could decorate. But to be honest it doesn't need to be elaborate it has to come from the heart. You've written it out have you?"

"Yeah actually. Do you want to look at it?"

"Of course I would love to help you, you're helping me so much." Armin agrees as he reaches across the table for the crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, Armin scanned the words and read each sentence carefully. As he finished the last words, Armin looked at the hopeful face of Connie and didn't know what to say. His words were terrible, it repeated 'I like you' about ten times followed by the words ' a lot'.

"So how was it?" The other asked anticipating a praise from the other.

"W-Well...i-it was interesting...Y-You must really like her..."

"You don't sound like you like it so much..."

"W-Well not necessarily there could be improvements."

"Please tell me then!"

"I really shouldn't, it might offend you."

"No please I want this to be perfect!"

"Alright then. I don't think it says much, it's kind of bland and generic."

"R-really? W-What can I do to fix it?"

"Tell them how you started to like them, give them a little mystery before you actually confess. Let it build up , or just say 'I like you' and explain how happy they make you feel or how much you wanted to get this right. When girls see you've tried to make an effort they will consider you more."

"I'm confused...Do you think you can give me an example?"

"I mean I could, but it wouldn't be coming from your heart if I help you write it."

"N-No, just give me an example of what to say so I can get the essence of it."

"Well ummm, okay. If I were to give one I would probably phrase it like this. I feel like I'm living in dreams, though I'm not use to this feeling when I'm with you stars shine in the morning. I don't want to see anyone but you ; I don't want anything without you. When I'm with my friends all I can think about is you. You're too good for me, and I'm not enough for 're so beautiful anyone would want so I ask you will you please go out with me?"

"Wow that is so deep."

"Well when people see you've put thought to your words it goes a long ways. I know if someone did a large confession for me, I would feel moved at least even if I didn't like nervous nature and awkward image will make her smile. Just wear a nice outfit and prepare yourself for when you confess and to move as your heart tells you."

"I think I got it now! Let me just write this all down." Connie takes out his phone and starts writing down notes.

"Connie you're over thinking this."

"I guess but I want it to be prefect. While I'm writing this stuff down you can decorate your mug."

"A-Alright then..." Looking down to his mug, Armin takes a black marker in one hand and the mug in the other.

* * *

On the drive back to camp, Armin kept his creation close to his body making sure it wouldn't break. To his left Connie was driving happily making sure to get them back to camp as soon as possible. The two had stayed out the majority of the day decorating pottery and walking around in a park enjoying each other's company. Deciding to check his phone remembering that things would be posted on social media, Armin decided to check the school's twitter and to see if Eren had texted him anything.

As he was scrolling through his phone he saw no messages for Eren to his disappointment. However on the school'd twitter there were countless pictures of students doing embarrassing things, one thing caught his eye. The description read: Jean and Christa in a relationship? The two seen talking near the woods, could this be the beginnings of love?

After reading those words, Armin couldn't help but feel uneasy. He didn't know if it was out of jealousy that Jean was finally confessing to a girl thus leaving him alone, or the fact that Jean hadn't told him who his crush was. Looking to Connie , Armin decided it would be bad to burden his friend even more if he saw how sad his face had gotten. Therefore he sported a smile as bright as he could, and got Connie's attention.

"Hey Connie, it says that they saw Christa and Jean talking to each other alone in the woods. Funny huh? I-I never thought that something like that would happen?" Armin tells.

"Ha really, I wouldn't have thought someone as hot as Christa would go for the wanna be ladies man there. Ha, probably fake."

"Y-You really think so?" Armin questions feeling a little sense of hope as he heard the other's words.

"Yeah, I mean the two barely interact with each other and if anything I would think Jean liked you. But since you're married and all, that can't be possible. Anyways they did tell us they would be posting lies, and we would have to clarify them in a civil way."

"Y-You're right, whoa for a minute there I actually thought he had a thing for her."

"Why you jealous or something?"

"N-No, it's just he never told me who he liked. And me begin his best friends I thought he would have told me, it made me feel like he doesn't trust me."

"Aw, well in that case do you want to know who I'm confessing to?"

"Nah, it's fine, I already know it'S Sasha."

"Oh darn how did you know?"

"She's the only other girl that I know is your best friend that you talk about a lot that's not me."

"True. Ha ha, so anyways we're probably gonna be surrounded be paparazzi you know that? We've been gone majority of the day."

"Expected as much, ugh, and don't we have to do those end of the day interviews?"

"Ugh Yeah I hate those."

"Well, better suck it up now. Look they're waiting for us..."

"Don't worry, I got this." Connie says with a wink as he parks the car in front of the crowd of people, some looked worried others were just taking pictures. As they got out of the car, flashes of light blinded the two, and millions of questions were shot at them. Choosing to ignore the people's inquires of where they had been, Armin looked to Connie who winked once more at him before speaking.

"I will answer all of your questions, but first, OH MY GOSH IS THAT MINA CAROLINA IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF AND INTO THE ARMS OF THOMAS WAGNER!?" The baldies yells and points into the distance causing everyone's heads to turn to where he was pointing. In that moment of distraction, the actor took a chance and grabbed Armin's wrist fleeing into the woods as fast as they could.

Knowing this pattern all too well, Armin tried his best once more to keep pace with Connie and eventually the two had made it to the mess hall where everyone was starting to get their dinner. Breathlessly the two walked into the mess hall, having stares from everyone due to their state of being. Trying to take less labored breaths, the two fell into line.

"Some plan that was." Armin whispers into Connie's ear as they took trays and started to place food onto them.

"Hey it worked though."

"And what if it didn't?"

"Then so be it, what's life without a little risk in it?"

"I guess...Ah, but anyways thanks for the day out. It was nice unwinding for a bit with you. I actually feel a lot better now."

"Good."

"We should hang out like that more often, but this time with permission."

"Well we have three days to do what we like until the camp course starts."

"Let's go!" Armin exclaims happily leading the way to an empty table. Placing their trays onto the table, Armin in front of Connie, and began to eat his food. However his thoughts were more to where Jean was. Scanning the room, Armin searched left and right for his friend only to find him sitting at a table with Christa and her friends. Disappointed that the other didn't notice him come in, he shrugged it off as nothing. After all he was allowed to have other friends, so Armin wouldn't intrude on that. He then continued to eat his food and talk to Connie the rest of the night as if nothing were wrong, but in the back of his head the same worry of Jean not trusting him still remained there.

Once the food was all over and done with, Armin and Connie started to make their way out to their cabins when a crew member stopped Armin for his personal interview. Bidding his friend goodbye, the singer followed the crew member to a room with cameras, lights, and a single chair. Without hesitation, Armin sat in the seat that was meant for him and awaited the questions that the interviewer would ask him.

"So Cho hee, how are you liking camp so far?" The interviewer ask.

"It's fine, wasn't really here most of the day so I can't judge."

"Where did you go?'

"Oh I went with my friends Connie, I was really depressed when I first came here and he helped me out."

"Could it be because you miss your husband?"

"N-No...I-I was just lonely I guess..."

"So you miss him?"

"I-I guess yeah, but I don't want to seem like I'm clingy to him. I can manage, it's just I'm getting use to this world of lights and cameras. I wasn't born to be an entertainer, and now that I am it's a lot for me. All these stars shine so bright here, but I can't amount to them at all."

"Some may disagree with that and say you are already a star that shines brighter than most. Why do you think in such a way?"

"I have my reasons, and lets say those reasons are a secret."

"Understandable, what do you hope to achieve by being at this camp?"

"I guess to get use to being a celebrity, and be able to stand next to my husband as an equal."

"Thank you very much Cho Hee, that is all the questions we have for you today."

* * *

"Isn't she just a lovely girl?" Carla Jaeger muses to the handsome doctor next to her as she shuts off the TV.

"She seems like a keeper, everyone at my work talks about her so dearly." Grisha replies back as he hands his wife a cup of water.

"She is a wonderful girl. What's funny is the first time I met her, it was a few days before her wedding I think. She cried on me because she missed her mother so much."

"S-She doesn't have a mother?"

"Yeah, she lost her mother and her father when she was young; so sad. It's hard for a child to grow up without their parents. They become so lost and fragile. I couldn't imagine parent who would do such a thing. I know when I forgot my Eren and I saw how much it hurt him on the inside that I didn't remember him it crushed my heart. And to hear storied about what his father did to his wife and two children was awful." Carla rants to Grisha who could only suck it up and listen knowing he deserved every single word of what she was saying.

"Such a man doesn't deserve the type of life he got. Riches and all the fame and for what!? He neglected his kids and now they are miserable without a mother. And the fact I cannot meet my daughter pisses me off more. Oh I swear if I ever met the man who did this to us, I would give him an earful. Oh, I'm sorry Doctor Hannes...You must not want to hear any of this."

"N-No it's fine, rant as much as you like. I'll listen, but what you said was in reason. Now I have a question for you."

"By all means ask it."

"Though that man sounds terribly awful, would you ever find it in your heart to forgive him?"

"Hmm...I would say that I would. Only if he felt genuinely put effort into correcting his actions. However he would have to make up with my son first before me. It seems my son is more affected by everything about it than anything."

"Hmmm, I see."

"Why do you ask this question anyways?"

"I know a friend who is going through a similar situation, and I am having trouble giving him advice."

"Well you tell him exactly what I said."

"I will."

* * *

On the second day of camp, Armin woke up to notice Christa was not in her bed. Coming to the conclusion that she was an early riser, the blond dismissed her absence and got himself ready for the day. Putting on casual clothes, Armin walked outside of his cabin and walked to the mess hall where he got his breakfast and looked for Connie or Jean. To his surprise Jean was once again at Christa's table talking actively about something that Armin didn't know shy to walk up to his friend, Armin chose to ignore his friends jealousy and sat at a table alone until Connie had come. This pattern repeated this way for another day, and Armin was starting to worry that Jean didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

The more Jean avoided him and sat with Christa he pondered if he really liked the girl or really was sick of his presence around him. So when the day came where they had to gather to the court yard, Armin nervously took the chance to stand next to his friends. When he did the two didn't say a word to each other, they just gave a nod before focusing on what Kuchel had to tell them.

"Welcome back everybody!I hope you all aren't camera shy anymore! It's not time for me to reveal our second part of camp! We will start singing! So here's the objective you have two days to come up with a song that has meaningful lyrics and expresses love. You will then preform it in front of us all and we will grade you accordingly. No go, you have a lot of work to do and little time." Kuchel dismisses herself, before she leaves to discuss things with that was all over and done with, Armin turned to Jean who was about to leave as well. Tugging oh his shirt, Armin got the other's attention without any second thoughts.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Armin inquires to Jean not paying attention to the camera that was now zooming in on the two focusing on their conversation.

"I-I've had a lot on my mind lately." Jean responds looking as if he wants to escape but knows he can't.

"What is on your mind that you can't tell your best friend? Jean I'm here for you."

"I know, it's just not something you can help me with..."

"Why is it because Historia has offered you help with it?"

"..."

"Jean the way you've been avoiding me makes me feel like you don't want to be friends anymore. Hell even Connie sees how distant we've been."

"W-Well she's been helping me with getting a good grade on what they've been assigning us so far."

"So you're just using her for popularity!?"

"N-No, of course not!"

"Is that why you've been so nice to me? Is it because I had attention thrust upon me, and you saw that as an opportunity? But now that I'm married you see no use in me anymore?"

"Ar-Cho Hee," Jean corrected himself," Listen to yourself you're not making any sense."

"Y-You're right...but still why aren't you answering my questions."

"Cho Hee you'll learn why in two days. Please just give me two days and I'll explain myself."

"F-Fine...Two days, but if it's just to tell me you don't want to be friends anymore please say it to my face and not to the whole class when you sing it." Armin deadpans before walking away in frustration.

* * *

For two long days Armin waited for Jean to explain himself. And in the two days of Jean's absence Connie had become Armin's new sense of relief. Though he felt like all the years of friendship with Jean was thrown away like trash, Armin waited patiently. For the years he has known Jean he knew that the actor was known for keeping his word, and so he waited. During those two days of waiting Armin practiced the song he had chosen to sing by himself. He didn't mind it in the least, but he did feel lonely to not have either of his friends (Jean and Eren)at his side.

Now standing in a piano room going over his lyrics and playing the melody Armin tried his best to concentrate but couldn't. His thoughts kept running to his insecurities and misfortunes that have plagued him for the past year. Taking his hands off the piano keys the blond ruffled his hair and let out a sigh deciding to take a mental break. Getting up, he paced around the piano room and sang his mother's song to himself trying to calm himself down. After three tries his efforts proved to fail him, but yet he still tried. And when he could no longer try to clear his mind he simply allowed the thoughts to talk in the back of his mind as he rehearsed more.

For hours he continued this way taking small breaks in between, and when he had to eat. And when the hours turned into minutes until he had to perform the blond, repeated the lyrics in his head constantly until he was sure he wouldn't mess up. Since Armin was one of the acts that would go near the end it allowed him more time to practice. Standing in the crowd, Armin looked out at the stage he would be on noting that majority of it was covered in tarps. From this Armin inferred that someone was going to put on a grand performance for everyone.

Now forgetting his personal worries and focusing more at the task at hand, Armin dubbed himself performance ready. When the concert started Armin listened to the rest of the students respectively and admired each and every one of their voices. Even though he didn't jump up and down and dance like the other students did, Armin took his time appreciating the lyrics everyone was singing.

Eventually as each act passed, Armin grew more anxious act. Then after the Christa preformed Armin knew that he was up next. Strutting towards the stage's stairs, Armin accepted the microphone from the other and looked out to the crowd. With a deep breath he calmed his nerves and closed his eyes. Once the music started, Armin gave the crowd a confident smile and began singing to his heart's content.

In no time Armin had finished his song and had bowed down to the audience thanking them for their time. Deciding it was time to take his leave, Armin walking to stage right but was stopped and told he was needed for the next act. Feeling that this event was familiar, Armin could only assume it was Eren ready to make his dramatic come back to the school. With a smile, Armin stayed in place awaiting his 'husband' his heart beating fast at the thought of seeing the other. Within seconds the tarps Armin had seen throughout the concert were pulled down to reveal hearts and stars.

Observing the decorations, Armin smiled and shock his head knowing that Eren was definitely going to be coming up on stage. As the jumbo screen's camera started to zoom in on Armin's face and eventually started to pan out to the person who would join him, everyone was shocked to see who it was. Coming up on stage was no other than Jean with a smile on his face. Taken back by this fact, Armin looked to the crowd and then to Jean to make sure he wasn't the only one seeing this.

Now confused, Armin tried to come up with possible scenarios that could be happening. And being the oblivious fool he was to love, he decided that Jean was going to show Armin the crush he had been planning to confess to for so long. Deciding that Jean wanted this to happen with Armin there, Armin walked over to hand Jean the microphone to call the girl out, but that never Jean thanked Armin and the song began.

( _Confession Song- Got 7)_

_Hundreds of confessions without success_   
_I feel so unconfident should I just go back_   
_I say I'll confess for sure but it's pointless with no actions in the end_   
_Can't keep my head up in front of you_

_I'm in love with you, why are these words so hard_   
_I keep hesitating to say over and over again_   
_Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter_   
_I keep writing and tearing it over and over again_

Covering his open mouth with his hands Armin watched as Jean sang to him. At first he was skeptical on who Jean was singing to, but when he said 'I'm in love with you' and pointed to Armin there was no doubt who he was confessing to.

_You may not feel the same way as I do_   
_I may never see you again, that's what I'm afraid of_   
_Don't have the courage to tell you_   
_With this song let me open my heart to you_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_   
_I love you, baby I, I love you_

Unsure of what to do in such a situation Armin watched Jean and then to the crowd. He then saw phones out taking pictures of them. Far too embarrassed with the situation, Armin kept his hands to his face trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

_All day long I wait for your reply_   
_I keep writing and erasing to make sure there's no mistake in my words_   
_I accidently say things that I don't mean_   
_The dramatic lines that I practiced in front of the mirror_   
_Are all forgotten when I stand in front of you, flustering me_   
_My hands hesitate in front of yours_

_My heartbeat sound getting louder, you might hear it yeah_   
_You may not feel the same way as I do_   
_I may never see you again, that's what I'm afraid of_   
_Don't have the courage to tell you_   
_With this song let me open my heart to you_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_   
_I love you, baby I, I love you_

_My heart beats like a DRUM_   
_My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight_   
_My calendar just waits for the day marked red_   
_My confession just waits for my courage_   
_Though I am still a timid fool_   
_I hope this song I wrote for countless nights_   
_Deliver my sincerity_   
_Take one side of the earphone in your hand_

The music paused as Armin saw Christa hand Jean some cards. The actor then walked up to Armin slowly and started to read what the cards said to Armin since he knew the crowd could not read what they said. "You are my shooting star who was always out of my reach, and always waiting for me to catch up. Ten years from this day I fell in love with you, and even though you love another man I can't help but regret not saying this earlier. Meeting you was a gift from heaven, and everyday with you is like I living with an angel. It's been hard for me to say, but I have the courage to say it now. I love you Cho Hee." Jeans announces before handing the cards to Christa and having confetti shoot onto the stage.

_Shall we?_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

Jean sings once more, but this time people with wings and bouquets came to Armin handing him the flowers that were in their hands. Accepting them hesitatingly, Armin felt his heart beat in his chest and his breathing quicken. Everything was happening so fast as it usually did, and as the song drew to it's end he couldn't think of an answer. Lucky for him he didn't have to for an angry green eyed brunette came on stage putting his body in front of Armin's.

"HORSE FACE YOU DID NOT JUST CONFESS TO MY WIFE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! I hope you liked this as a present!!


	17. Hey Julliette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but after someone stole my story and put it on Wattpad, I was so upset. But I'm back now and hopefully I'll still write this. I'm still kind of angry/ sad that it happened.

"E-EREN!?" Armin exclaims from behind.

"So you finally came. Man I have to say you literally came on the worst day ever. Now can you please move, I'm having a serious conversation with Cho Hee right now." Jean pushed Eren to the side and stepped towards Armin, but was blocked once more.

"Oh hell no! If you were having a serious conversation you wouldn't have been in front of the whole damn school! Cho Hee is my wife, you touch her and I'll kill you!"

"Ha as if,we both know the truth. You're mean to her and she hates your guts."

"Well things change," Eren steps closer to the point him and Jean's nose's were touching.

"Yeah I don't think so, you're still using her like a trophy protecting her like that."

"I wouldn't have to if pricks like you weren't so eager to take her away from me."

"So you agree her feelings for you are so fragile that a simple well thought confession can take her away from you."

"P-Please stop this!" Armin yells as he separates the two with his hands. "We're in front of the entire school, and I don't want everyone knowing my secret!" Armin whisper yelled the last part to the two before taking a step back for them to collect themselves. The two continued to look at each other with pure hate in their eyes, but as they processed what Armin had just said they both looked to the crowd in silence. Realizing the severity of the situation, the two simply stood there until Eren took Armin by the wrist and started to walk off stage.

Jean followed behind closely, leaving a crowd of people yelling all sorts of questions at them. When the three had reached the piano room that was near the stage area, the fight between Armin's two suitors continued.

"Now that we're alone I can finally beat the hell out of you!" Eren says as he starts to charge towards Jean with a raised fist.

"Fine by me bring it on." Jean complies as he does the same gesture.

"Will you two stop it!?" Armin pleads to the two but they didn't listen. Instead his two friends who had crushes on him started to punch each other back and for a bit unsure of how to stop them, Armin gave out a loud groan once he noticed at camera crew in the windows. Knowing that the situation was going to get worst of the rest of them if he didn't stop the duo in front of him quickly, Armin analyzed their movements before acting.

Seeing as the two were unskilled fighters, Armin had concluded that they were using all of their energy into their punches. Every so often the two would take a step or two away from each other until they threw another punch. They did this so that they could regain their breath again. Timing each pause and memorizing their semi-random patter, Armin saw the perfect opportunity he stepping in the middle of the two right as Eren was about to throw another punch. The seconds after that happened all too quickly. Eren as predicted was unable to stop his punch, and hit Armin in the cheek sending him back towards Jean who caught him as he fell unconscious.

* * *

"This is all your fault horse face!" Eren accuses as he sits next to Armin on the opposite side of the bed.

"My fault, how is this my fault!? You're the one that punched him to make him fall unconscious."

"Well we wouldn't have gotten into that fight if you hadn't confessed to my wife!"

"May I remind you he is just doing this for a deal. You're just in love with the lover you made."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, for instance you just called him your wife. In actuality he isn't even your's,you have no right to be protective over him!"

"W-Well, like I said things change, and now I like him. N-No, I love him!"

"Ha, love!?What do you know of love? As far as I've known you only know how to fake it in front of the screen."

"Listen you don't know anything!I love him and that's it."

"Oh and what do you love about him huh? And what made you think all of the sudden that you love him. I think you're infatuated with this Cho Hee image that you forgot the person under all those clothes."

"You're wrong, I love him. He taught me how to love by becoming my first friend. Without him I would not have become the person I am now! I owe him a lot, and when we were sleeping together I thought on it and saw that I can't stop thinking about him. The way he smiles, and the way he loves to sing his heart out to everyone is beautiful. And the fact that he always tries hard to make a living for himself is awesome!"

"I'm still not convinced. After making Armin suffer so much, you end up falling in love with him I find it hard to believe."

"Well believe it, I'll make him love me back."

"Not before I do."

"Ha don't you know nice guys finish last."

"I know Armin, and he likes familiarity rather than surprises from some rich boy that he hates."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

After their talk to two remained quiet as they awaited their precious blond to awaken. Nothing was said in fear of another fight erupting. All the two could do was give death glares to each other wishing them an ill fate in their chances with you were to view the two you would assume they had guns at the ready waiting for the other to drop his guard. In the midst of their glaring, the two heard a moan followed by the sound of moving fabric. Changing their gaze from each other and to the person on the best they could see Armin was starting to stir awake.

"Cho Hee!" A loud voice booms through the room as the person entered slamming the door behind him so no reporters came in. Another moan came from the bed as the singer's eyes began to open blinded by the light that were coming to his corneas.

"C-Connie?" Armin says weakly as he tries to bring himself to sit up but couldn't due to feeling dizzy. As he was about to fall on the bed, Eren had caught the other so that he could gently set the other down.

"W-Whoa Cho Hee, take it easy." Eren warns the other who eyes with angry eyes that pierced his being. Seeing that expression in his eyes made the model shiver for he knew they meant bad news. Backing away a bit, the brunette eyed Jean signaling the reason he was angry was all his fault.

"Just relax for now." Jean adds on holding the hand of his best friend just to piss Eren off. When Armin's head turns his head to look at Jean the male was once again met with that icy stare as Armin took his hand back.

"Can you guys please leave, I would like to talk with a more civil person." Armin announces to the group of people as he looked up to the ceiling. Taken back by this request, the two suitors looked at each other before exiting leaving only Connie in the room with Armin.

"How are you Cho Hee? Is it bad?" Connie ask immediately after the two males left.

"I-I don't know, just think I was knocked out. My cheek hurts like hell;Eren has one hell of a punch. Don't fight him." Armin advised the other.

"Ha ha, thanks for the advice. But how are you feeling you know emotionally? I mean that was a lot to take in earlier."

"Oh emotionally, I'm confused. Ah Connie what the hell just happened!?"

"Well Jean just confessed to you, and Eren and him got into a fight over you."

"B-But why? Ugh, man Eren doesn't even like me. And how could I not have noticed Jean having a crush on me. It makes my head hurt."

"Well you need to stop stressing about it."

"B-But how? Ah,am I really the main character in some romance movie?"

"Well kind of, I mean we are being filmed, and everyone is starting to get into shipping wars online. Man you should read the comments."

"Connie!"

"S-Sorry, just saying."

"What should I do? I can't handle a situation like this. All I wanted was a nice respectable life with no romance in it. But now man, I can't even..." Armin says as he brings his hand to his cheek feeling the bandage on it. Though he was frustrated and hurt, literally, the blond was having a hard time processing everything that was happening. After all having two people get into a fight over you is something that really takes a toll on you since you feel the need to take responsibility. After a few seconds he noticed Connie, his little chatter box, had not said anything.

Wondering if he had went too far putting too much on Connie's mind as well,Armin felt sorry. Shifting his head to look at his friend, he saw that his head was down with soulless eyes. "Connie," Armin breathes out unsure if it was okay to ask his friend what was wrong at little he said brought the other back into reality. Once he was back, Connie looked to Armin with such sad eyes. Those eyes penetrated his soul and made him feel uneasy for he had never seen such a face on his energetic friend.

"I-Is it really that bad if they like you? Cho Hee, though I understand where you're coming from...I don't think complaining about someone liking you is what you should be doing. Y-You can't help who you fall for right?"

"C-Connie..."

"I'll let you rest for today. You seem tired, after all what is a moon princess without her beauty sleep?Goodnight." Connie walked out the door without another word leaving Armin more confused than ever.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

The next morning, Armin woke up to the lights of the infirmary. Looking from side to side to see if there was any source of life, he got up noting that all was well. To the right of him was the night stand where his phone had been waiting for him patiently. Taking the device in his hand, the blond pressed the him button to start up the lock screen. What he saw, made him wish that he hadn't looked at his phone at all. Hundreds of notifications from the Twitter and Facebook he was forced to make shown in front of him. Hesitantly he opened the phone and started to read all of the things his fans were saying about him.

_Twitter: Cho Hee is stuck in a love triangle with her husband and another man! How scandalous!_

_No wonder that Jean guy sang with her at the finals,I knew I saw a look that meant he wanted to be more than friends._

_Cho Hee is so attractive no wonder more than one guy likes her._

_Facebook: Who are you gonna chose Cho Hee? You better not break Eren's heart!_

_Cho Hee marry me instead of those two, they are obviously both stupid._

_Some girls get all the luck with guys. I would kill to have to hot men fight over me!_

After reading a few of these messaged, Armin closed the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stress over took his body as he thought about the mess he was about to walk into once he stepped outside. All the looks he would get, and all the questions he would no doubt have to answer. This wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to have a normal life. He was suppose to be attending his dream college right now, not a preforming arts school. He wasn't suppose to be married to a very influential man. His first love was not suppose to declare his feelings for him like this. A lot of things weren't suppose to happen to Armin, and yet they did. What was he to do with the situation he got into.

After all, no one ever expects something as extravagant to happen to them like it happened to him. Armin was a nobody, someone who wasn't suppose to get the light. So why did this all have to happen to him? Were the fates cursing him once more? All these questions raced through Armin's head as he sat on the infirmary bed. And once he was out of his trance, Armin took a deep breath and willed himself out of the infirmary and to the outside.

Immediately the first thing he noticed was the stares. It was as if they were waiting for him to come out ever since he went in. As he took his first few step away from the infirmary, Armin looked down making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. After all if he did it would only make things more awkward for him. The walk to his cabin was long and stressful. With each step he took he could feel the stares of others on him, and each stare was another weight on his shoulders he couldn't get rid of. When his cabin was in sight, the blond picked up his pace and allowed himself inside as fast as possible.

Taking a few quickened breaths, as he still looked at the ground, Armin was altered of someone else in the room by a cough. Looking up, he saw no other than Historia standing near his bed. She looked at him with a forced smile and her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" She inquires with care in her voice.

"N-not really, everyone here is looking at me like I'm some monster." Armin replied.

"Welcome to the spot light.I'm sorry that all that happened to you. Boys can be so stupid when it comes to those they like."

"Not really just depends on the guy. I'm not like that at all. I don't get territorial at all."

"Well you're a bit more in touch with your feminine side."

"N-No I'm not!"

"You're in a skirt."

"I have to be in a skirt."

"Details, but besides that I guess I should tell you what's going on in the camp."

"Sure what's up?"

"So basically everyone is very excited about the events of last night. Many are taking teams now, so don't be surprised if people are paying extra attention to your actions. You may be married to Eren, but when a suitor comes people eat at the drama that will come with it."

"Point taken, thanks..."

"Also, one minor detail that is academic related."

"Finally something I'm familiar with."

"We will be starting the drama portion of the camp. We are also forced to wear camp uniforms now. It's a simple sailor uniform so it's not that bad. I got it for you since you wouldn't have been able to get it on time."

"Gee, thanks so much."

"No problem,that is what friends are for?I should be going, all the students who are on the drama unit will be at the theater. I laid your uniform on the bed."

"Okay thanks." Armin says as he watched the other walk out of the room. Letting out a sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair once more before walking over to see the uniform that Historia laid out. Upon scanning his bed, he noticed that she had left two uniforms. One was a male's uniform and the other was a females's. Raising a brow, his fingers traced the fabric of the male uniform for a brief moment. He then picked up the garments up to his body and began walking to the mirror in his shared cabin.

With a smile he looked at the clothes as they were pressed against his skin and imagined himself in them. But the question still remained, why did Historia leave this for him? After all no one was to know that he was a guy. So why give him the option of even having a male uniform? Was it that she was telling him to tell everyone his secret? If so that would be a dumb option that would only draw more attention to the clothing back on his bed, Armin noticed a piece of paper flutter out of the pants pocket. Crouching down to pick up the paper, he skimmed the words.

_For when this life gets too much and you want to go back to being a guy. Just in case, I know this secret is hard for you to keep. So when the day comes and you want to escape I'll help you._

Armin read to himself and re-read the words to make sure he wasn't making things up. When the words he re-read only confirmed what he originally read, he was shocked. Why on earth would she even think of him breaking a promise? Did she somehow know something was wrong with his situation? For a few minutes Armin took a few minutes to think about Historia and his relationship.

It wasn't until recently that they became what you would call friends, before she was bullying him to no end. Then after she learned his secret she became more caring and helpful. Thus lead to Armin coming to the conclusion that she was up to something. With this new idea, Armin got up from where he was, and placed the paper back onto his bed. He then gazed at the paper allowing the piece of parchment to remind him to watch his back from now on. The singer then looked back to his girl's uniform, and dressed himself promptly before making his way to the he got there however he was met with a large crowd and a very passionate teacher.

"Welcome all of you to the drama unit! My name is Rico and I will be teaching you about the wonders of the dramatic arts! Now I know you are all wondering what production we will do this for the project. And I am proud to say that we are doing a true classic, from one of the most famous play writers! He was famous for his tragedies and we will be preforming one of them! The play we will be putting on is...ROMEO AND JULIET!" Rico, the drama teacher, announces to the crowd that cheers at her announcement. "Now I know you're all excited for this, and some are scared that I will favor people for being more popular. What I want you to know is I have no bias and I will chose the main roles by pure heart and skill. Every man and woman must audition for the role of Romeo and Juliet! This way I get an accurate pick. Now that the big announcement is already said, it's time to get to more important matters. For the next week we will do drama exercises to prepare those who don't know how to act. The week after that will be auditions, and then there will be call backs. After that everyone has two weeks to memorize their lines, and then it's show time!" Rico tells the crowd of students once more.

While she was announcing all of this, everyone was turning their heads to each other telling their friends of their excitement. Most girls told their friends how much they wanted the role of Juliet, and others were just hoping to get a speaking role in the play. Meanwhile Armin who had just came, stood there awkwardly with no one to talk to. He was thankfully all eyes weren't on him like earlier, but having no friends with him reminded him of his sad existence before , he welcomed the feeling of loneliness with open arms knowing that that was the life he would have to return to.

"Now listen everyone, we're going to start some simple drama exercises. Assemble into partners, you guys will be doing the mirroring exercise. The objective of this is concentration. One partner is the leader, and the other the follower. You will follow their hand movements and keep a neutral face. You must have constant eye contact so use your peripheral vision to see their movements. Now off you go, I will examine each couple individually." The teacher dismissed the class causing a frenzy of people running towards their best friends for a partner, then spacing themselves out a good distance from other students.

Armin watched as the other students passed him, and started the activity meanwhile he was left looking for the only friend he could act normal around at the moment:Connie. Looking left and right, he searched for the actor but could not find him. Instead he saw Jean to his right and Eren to his left advancing towards him as fast as they could. Armin was left to assume that the two were planning to pursue him automatically, which he really didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. He needed sometime recovering from last nights events and he really wasn't about to stare in either of their eyes.

Backing away slowly, Armin held his hands up so he would be ready to push them away from him if they ever got any closer. Lucky for him it seemed like Historia walked over to Eren and grabbed him forcing him to work with her. Meanwhile a hand from behind Armin turns him around to see no other than Connie.

"And how is our moon princess today?"Connie ask as he takes lead in the activity by putting his hands up.

"Better, cheek still hurts a bit." Armin replies as he follows Connie's movements as instructed making constant eye contact.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"N-No don't be, if anything I should feel sorry. I upset you last night, and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just got frustrated that's it..."

"But why though?"

"I guess because I-I'm nervous my love confession might go badly now.I mean you have to guys in love with you, then there is me who is a mess. She must think of me only as a friend."

"Oh Connie don't think that way. Don't base everything on my life."

"B-but you don't understand...I-It's like..."

"Like what?"

"I-I just...ah I don't know!"

"That's okay you don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks Cho Hee, you're one in a million."

...

* * *

"Ugh, what do you want?" Eren complains as he looks at Historia who leads in their movements.

"Come on Eren, can't old friends just talk?" Historia proposes as she opens one of her hands from the fist she had originally formed for Eren to follow.

"I wanted Cho Hee not you."

"Yeah, but I know she really doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Well I have a record to set straight okay. I have a lot on my plate right now, and just telling her somethings will make me feel better."

"Why what's going on?"

"Nice try Historia, but I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh come on Eren. I'm done with trying to get back together with you okay. I've changed my ways remember. The least I can do to make things up to you is hear your problems."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If I tell someone else, I will transfer to another preforming arts school."

"You really mean it?"

"Positive."

"Fine then...I-If I'm going to tell you we'll have to talk alone. Follow me."

* * *

**-Shigansina Hospital-**

"Well if it isn't Doctor Hannes, I was wondering when you were coming again." Carla playfully says as she turns her wheel chair towards Grisha who was holding something behind his back.

"S-Sorry, I was just talking to that friend I was talking about the last time. He says thanks for the help it means a lot. We've been up all night trying to figure out the best solution for him."

"Well I hope it's going well. But I have to ask what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Sharp as always Carla," He puts the flowers in front of him," These are for you, the most beautiful woman in the hospital."

"Oh Hannes you charmer~. Thank you so much for such a surprise."

"Well we can't really call it a surprise now can we?"

"Nevertheless, I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, now close your eyes." She commanded as she watched the fake doctor from across the way put his hands over his eyes. Once she saw there was no way for him to see her she readied herself to stand up. Using her arms she struggled to push herself from her chair. Slowly she got up from her chair and steadied herself for the first time in years. Like a baby trying to take its first steps, she wobbled forwards and tripped over her feet a bit. Catching herself with her bed, she willed herself to stand up again as she looked up to Grisha making sure that he wasn't about to peek.

"A-Are you okay?" The 'doctor' ask his wife after hearing the sound of something flopping onto the bed.

"Y-Yeah, don't look yet." She replied with a hint of struggle in her voice, nevertheless she carried on. With one foot in front of the other she staggered all the way to where Grisha was standing. She then proceeded to put her hands on his shoulders before looking up to him one more time to make sure she had good balance. Carla then took her hands off of the man's shoulders standing up as straight as she could before talking his hands in her's and pulling them away from his face.

"Surprise." She says with a sweet smile.

"O-Oh my gosh, C-Carla y-you're standing. D-Did you just walk all the way over here?"

"Of course, I did. I've been working on this when I get free time which I have a lot of."

"Well you did great pumpkin." Grisha says with a smile completely forgetting that he had just called the other by an old nickname.

"P-Pumpkin?" Carla repeats as she suddenly could see a memory flash in her head. The memory was blurry,yet it felt so familiar and sad. A man with dark hair calls her the same pet name as he takes her for their first dance as a married couple. Feeling dizzy she sways back and fourth a bit before Grisha wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A-Are you alright?" He questions his wife who only replied with a point over to the bed. Obeying her request, Grisha walks over to the bed placing her down on it as she tries to put herself together again.

"Whoa, the darnedest thing just happened to me. I just remembered something. It was my wedding day I think. My husband, gosh I saw his face but he made me feel sad. Why did I feel sad on my own wedding day?"

"W-Wait you remembered something?" Grisha asked worriedly even though she had just heard her explanation a few seconds ago.

"Y-Yeah, honestly I thought that if I got some of my memories back it would be good for me. But right now, I just feel so sad and betrayed."

"T-Then, stop remembering. It's obviously taking a toll on your body. Take it one step at a time, there is no rush. If you rush yourself then you will only hurt yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. But please can you not say pumpkin again."

"Of course anything you want."

"Thank you, and can I ask you another favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Can you take me outside for a walk?"

"Is it safe?"

"Well you're my doctor aren't you?"

"O-Oh yes, well, I think you should stay inside."

"But it's a nice day and you looked at my charts they say I'm fine right? I just need some fresh air an sun light."

"A-Alright then, let me tell the nurses what our situation is so they know you're going out. But I want you still in the wheel chair."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Do we really have to talk in this shed?" Historia ask as Eren unceremoniously pushed her into a shed near the mess hall.

"Yes, I don't want any cameras hearing what I'm gonna vent out. If it did, Cho Hee would hate me." Eren replies as he sticks his head out the door making sure that no one had followed them.

"Okay then, well I'm all ears. Let me hear your struggles."

"Promise you won't tell a soul."

"Like I said earlier, if my lips ever speak of what we are saying I'll transfer schools."

"Alright then, you better not judge either."

"You're beating around the bush."

"Because this is a serious thing Historia. I've made the worse decision ever, and all because I don't want to see the one I love in pain."

"You love her?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Jean if I didn't. But it's because of that love I fucked up..."

"How could you possibly have fucked up."

"Y-You know how at our wedding her grandfather came?"

"Yes..."

"Well he's dead now, and when we went camping I was the one to hear the news. Cho Hee was asleep so I she couldn't have answered the phone to hear it."

"W-wait so you're telling me that you never told your wife that her only family member in the whole world is dead!?"

"Shhh, be quiet!"

"Eren how could you?"

"I-I didn't want to see her cry, it's hard to deliver a message like the days I wasn't here at camp I was in England sorting things out and attended the funeral and viewing. I then managed her inheritance for her since she couldn't."

"Eren oh my gosh..."

"I panicked okay. I just, I'd hate to see her crying face. I know I shouldn't have, but I did."

"So when are you planning to tell her?"

"I-I don't know...If I tell her anything as of now she'll hate me. I didn't tell her of her own grandfather's funeral, she'd hate me forever. I have to live with this burden for the rest of my life."

"What are you going to tell her when she starts to notice she hasn't heard for her grandfather?"

"I-I don't know I really don't know...I-I just, I'm so stressed out. Now that Jean is trying to steal my wife with this news he would be able to take her away from me. I'll never see her again."

"What about her inheritance?"

"Everything is in her name, I made sure of that in case she did find out then she would have money for when she leaves me. Also it's her money so I shouldn't even use it at all."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in right now. D-Do you need any help with anything?"

"Can you help me tell her?"

"H-Help you tell her?"

"Yes, I can't so this by myself and with Mikasa gone I don't know how to handle this."

"O-Okay, I-I'll help you. Just,we have to meet more on this, it's going to take me a while to think of. You focus on Jean."

"Alright, thanks a lot Historia. You know you're not as bad as I thought you would be."

* * *

**-Lunch time-**

"Girls plans have changed!" Historia announces to Ymir and Annie who were about to take a bite out of their food, but were interrupted by their friend.

"So we're not going to play tennis in our spare time anymore?" Ymir inquires.

"No, my plan to get Eren back."

"Oh great not this again. I'm done with hearing your boy crazy get back together ideas." Annie complains as she shoves another spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"Then why are you here?" Historia ask.

"Because I am some how dumb enough to call myself your friend."

"Nice, anyways as I was saying we don't need my earlier said complex plan. Eren has set up a much easier one for me to get what I want."

"Oh and what's that babe?" Ymir questions watching as Annie ignored their conversation.

"I'm going to start to hang out with Eren more. He trust me again and has even asked me for help on his little mess."

"Which would be?"

"He didn't tell Armin about the fact his grandfather died."

"Wow, can't believe he is actually that stupid."

"Hey don't speak of my future husband like that."

"Sorry...but you know he's not my favorite he hurt your feelings."

"Anyways, he asked me to help explain it to Armin. So I say I lead Eren on that I'm helping him and then tell Armin and have him do the rest so I can have Eren~!"

"Sounds too simple. I thought you wanted to destroy this Armin guy."

"Yeah, but what better way than to let him know Eren had lied to him about the thing he cares about the most?"

"I like your idea, but why not keep the idea with Armin loving Eren. After that you can make him jealous while you and Eren have these meetings." Ymir looks around to see if anyone was paying attention to her and Historia. She then beckons the other to come closer so she could whisper into her ear. Following the command to come closer Historia puts her ear near Ymir's mouth where she then whispers to her the other more secret part of their plan.

"Y-Ymir that's really wow."

"I know right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly, after all Armin hasn't done anything for us to like him."

"You're right, it's a brilliant plan.W-we'll go with that."

* * *

"Cho Hee eat lunch with me!" Jean and Eren yell simultaneously as they stared at Armin with pleading eyes. Armin who was only holding his hands up in defense, smiled sweetly and looked to the side. Like always people were looking at him, which once again made him feel uncomfortable. However now he couldn't look the person he was most comfortable with straight in the eye since he was still in shock by his confession.

"W-Why don't you two eat by yourselves? I've got to study my other subjects..." Armin declined as he slowly backed away, but was only followed by the two who were trying to push each other out of the way.

"But I arranged the perfect picnic for us honey. I haven't seen you in days." Eren exaggerates as he holds out a flower for Armin to take.

"Well, I prepared a picnic for her too. Plus I have something to tell you, it's very important." Jean states as he takes our a bouquet of flowers.

"Please, for all I know you're trying to steal my wife again."

"W-Why don't you two eat together. I-I have plans with Connie." Armin is quick to suggest as he slips past his two so that he could go outside when in all honesty he had no plans for lunch at all. Combing his hands through his hair, Armin made his way towards the lake once more for peace. Once there, he stretches his arms out wide and tilting his head back to release the tension in his body. Once he felt content with himself Armin sat before worry could take over his body once more. Now sitting, Armin hugs his legs and looks out to the water as he did before. As he did , he could feel worry creepy behind him to plague his thoughts. However instead of thinking about his new spot light life it was about the once he left behind.

Who was living in his old apartment now?Did his teachers notice that his grades were dropping? Does the university even want him anymore with all the absences he has taken?Will he find a better paying job? Should he even still attend his other school? It was so expensive and the fact he is constantly absent doesn't help either. So many problems without solutions and here he was again panicking about it all.

"Maybe I should just quit." Armin huffs allowed knowing no one would hear.

"Aw but if you leave who will be my moon princess?" Connie jokes from behind startling the singer.

"Connie!"

"Ah,ah,ah Connie Mask is fine. Now what's the moon princess doing here? It's not night time so you can't go home."

"Sometimes I wish I could...W-Why are you here anyways?"

"Well I can't have lunch without my best friends now can I?" Connie explains as he sits down next to Armin with a tray of food. He then gave Armin some food for him to eat as well.

"I-I can't take this, this is your food."

"No it's yours, I always get a double serving but you need food to get your nerves off things."

"Thanks Connie..." Armin says as he starts to eat the sandwich that Connie had graciously offered.

"So what's this about quitting huh? You're a first year, is it too much for you?"

"K-Kind of...I-It's just you know with my whole situation and all I'm so stressed. Also I-I'm not even good at anything...I-I'm just a girl who got hitched with a successful guy. People must think I'm a gold digger."

"Pfft, Cho Hee are you kidding me?"

"..."

"Cho Hee you're the most amazing girl I know!"

"Y-You're just saying that because you're nice. But truth is you don't know me, you've only seen what Eren made me."

"Did Eren teach you how to sing?"

"No..."

"Did Eren teach you how to stand up for yourself?"

"N-Not really..."

"See you're not just something Eren made up. And the you I know right now is enough for me. That is unless you want to tell me more I'm all ears!" Connie pushes his ears forward with his hands.

"I-It's just no one really likes me for who I am. And I'm uber stressed with how my grades have been, and now that I think about it we're acting. I-I don't even think I can act!What happens if I disappoint?"

"Calm down, first of all you can act. Second of all I may not be the smartest on paper, but I can sure as heck help you study."

"Thanks but I can't put you through that."

"You can and will. I may not be the brightest, but that doesn't mean I can't help study."

"No you should focus on being Romeo."

"I will if you will be my Julliette."

"I-I can't."

"Then I don't wanna!"

"Connie!"

"Nope, not gonna do it! We're a dynamic duo, you can't just have one and not the other."

"..."

"Come on Sailor Cho Hee, don't disappoint your Connie mask!"

"B-but I don't think I can pull off Juliette..."

"I'll help you remember!"

"I-I'll think about it..."

"Well better make a decision, tomorrow we're announcing what parts we want. And usually Romeos and Julliettes audition together to make things easier."

"I-I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"I was right it is such a lovely day." Carla says aloud for all to hear as she stretches her arms out and inhales the fresh air.

"As you always are." Grisha replies as he looks around for any nurses who could catch him.

"Dr. Hannes why are you looking around so much?"

"I-I was just making sure that we can be alone."

"But we always spend time alone."

"Y-Yes, but not outside the hospital."

"I suppose you're right , anyways now that were out here I feel so much better. Thank you for taking me out."

"Anything to make you feel better."

"I do feel much better."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, I was thinking near the park. Is that too far?"

"N-No of course not."

"Then why did you stutter?"

"I just was at a loss of words for a moment."

"Alright," Carla accepts the awkward reply from the other looking forwards as she took grasp her pants. Grisha wheeled Carla slowly admiring his time with his wife. In the hospital he did scare her a bit when she had a flash back, however things were okay for now. However, now Grisha had to make sure he didn't cause Carla to remember anything. For if she did, it could ruin his whole get back together plan. The things he had done to her in the past, he hoped would not stain the new image that he had just given her now.

"Hannes, you're being awfully quiet." Carla states as she turns her head to see the other.

"W-Well it is such a beautiful day, why would I want to rush it."

"Yes it is beautiful, but I've been stuck in a quiet hospital room. It doesn't hurt for a little noise."

"Suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Ah, yes I remember."

"So how has your day been Dr. Hannes?"

"Well, I have lots of patients to see today, but none as lovely as you."

"I bet you tell that to all the women you see."

"No, in fact you're the only one that catches my eyes."

"Well watch out this woman is married..."

"Ah t-to that husband of yours."

"Yes, now that I'm more awake and alert and it's safe for me to reveal I'm awake I'll get a divorce.

"I see..."

"I don't know what I ever saw in that man. Honestly, I wish I remembered more. If I could I would ask myself why I stayed with him. There had to be something special about him.'

"Y-Yes perhaps there was."

"You know sometimes I have dreams about him."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, but the thing is they're all good memories. The psychiatrist says it's because I'm trying not to remember all the bad things. It makes perfect sense."

"It does..."

"Yeah...But in my dreams I remember he use to sing to me every night before I slept. He had the sweetest voice, he even wrote a song for me and apparently it made it big. I can't remember the song though. I part of me is sad about that, but on the other hand it's best I not listen to it. I don't think I'll be able to handle the sadness..."

"Your son must have told you a lot of things about him."

"Oh yes, every time I mention the word 'father' he gets angry. I feel he has more of an issue towards him than I do. After all if I was still with him while he cheated on me, I believe there must have been some hope that he would stop."

"That's very foolish of you, if I may say Carla."

"I guess it is. But then again when you love someone so much, it's hard to let them go. You wait for things to change even though you know there is a slight chance they won't. You love them and don't expect a reward, I guess my husband forgot that when he gave into lust."

"You've really been reflecting on this huh?"

"I have, after all when you don't have the memories you don't feel the sadness anymore. Then you're not influenced by your feelings anymore. The amnesia has actually helped me a lot. And the day I do get my memories back, I think I'll be able to handle my husband when we go into court."

"You are very nice to be thinking like that or someone who doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Kill them with kindness that's what I always say."

"I see..."

"But enough about me and my problems, how about you?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, after all I want to get to know you too."

"Well I lead a boring life there isn't much to tell."

"Really now?"

"Yes, I got to work and visit you then go home."

"You never did anything in your past."

"W-Well I use to sing."

"Oh, that's more like it. May I hear a song?"

"M-Maybe another time. I-I'm not ready you see."

"I get it, your nervous. But I still want to hear a piece you got it mister?"

"Ha ha, anyways it's about time to bring you back to the hospital."

"I suppose it is getting late, but Dr. Hannes promise me something."

"Y-Yes?"

"Take me on a real date next time."

* * *

**-Night Time-**

With much on his mind Armin wandered the camp to clear his head, though at the expense of his perfect attendance. However that didn't matter to Armin. What mattered to him was the fact that he was finally alone. Alone from the press, alone from Eren, and alone from Jean. Taking in a deep breath of the cold night air, Armin stretched his arms out feeling the stresses of daily light escape him as he did so. He then put dug his hand into his pocket to find his Ipod and earphones to use so that he could further dwell in his moment of piece. Choosing to play classical music for a change he list he chose the song "Watashi no Uso" the piano solo*. After he did so he continued on his stroll around the camp.

He remained like this for a couple of more minutes before finally resting on a bench that over saw the river. Then he allowed the cold air to further blow through his hair and carry away his worries. That is until a person from behind placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to whip his head around to see who the person was.

"E-Eren..." Armin says relieved that it was not some stranger who decided to take advantage of him in that moment.

"S-Sorry, I thought you heard me coming from behind," He replies shyly as he scratches the back of his he nervously.

"I had headphones on..."

"Right, well I wanted to ask you something."

"Can it wait until tomorrow Eren? I'm still not over what happened yesterday okay..."

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. But I wanted to show you how sorry I am."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Follow me and see."

"How do I know this isn't some trick of yours?"

"Trust me, no funny games. I honestly want to apologize, can't I do something for a friend?"

"I-I guess you can." Armin replied with a defeated sigh. He honestly didn't want anything to do with Eren and more, but after what he said it did make him feel guilty. After all it wasn't as if Eren really liked him at all, so a casual night out with a friend isn't suspicious. Following close behind Eren, Armin looked around silently observing every little detail he could. This was a habit he had became accustomed to considering it saved his butt countless times with knowing secret short cuts away from bullies. However in the case now, it was just too look around and keep his mind off of the awkward feeling he felt deep inside him.

"I know that you haven't eaten dinner yet, so I decided to cook you some. Plus we never got a chance for that picnic." Eren states as he walks up to two large curtains. When Armin's attention was on him, he proceeded to open the curtains to reveal a blanket laid out with candles and food scouring the surface.

"W-Wow..." Armin comments as he enters further into the secluded area to see what more it had to offer. With each step he took, as he looked closer to the picnic set up, he noticed a letter on the top of a silver platter with his real name on it. Picking it up the college student opened it up delicately and read the words to himself.

_Dear Armin,_

_How should I start this to fix up what I screwed up? Well when I look back now, I realize what I did was totally uncalled for that I'm sorry. I was a fool, and I'll apologize to Jean when I get the chance to. But right now I want to fix things between us. After all I kind of just punched your best friend, and in order to keep the only friend I have I'm willing to do anything?_

_I'm sorry I can't say this to you in person even though I'm right in front of you. I really am pathetic, but what do you say? Will you give me a second chance?_

Armin paused for a minute as he allowed himself to process what Eren was saying. To some extent one part of him wanted to stay angry, but the other had already accepted Eren's attempt at an apology.

"Fool is beyond what you are." Armin comments playfully as he turns to look at Eren who is looking nervously at the ground.

"I know...B-But hey, I can't help it."

"Mhmmm."

"So what do you say?"

"Let's see after this food is all eaten up."

"Great!" Eren cheers as he rushes across from Armin to sit down and start to arrange the food. Hoping that it was something better than the first time Eren cooked for him, Armin sat down and watched the food be prepared." You know Eren you really need to work on your acting."

"W-What," The brunette stops plating the food once he heard Armin's blunt criticism.

"You know, I'm just saying."

"W-Why would you think I need to work on it though? Wait what am I saying what do you even know about acting?"

"Enough to know that you overrated with what happened with Jean." Armin reminds the other as he was handed a plate of food to which he accepts and reluctantly takes a bite out of the food.

"O-Oh that..."

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Nothing..."

"Alright, but yeah. You know how we're suppose to be selling this ultimate star couple thing, you kind of were a little extra yesterday."

"Yeah, I-I guess I just got so into character that I forgot we weren't a thing."

"Ha ha yeah, don't fall for me." Armin leans over to punch Eren's arm lightly.

"Couldn't if I tried, you're too nerdy for me dude."

"Nope, I'm just too good for you."

"Gosh you really have to hit me in the pride there."

"What are friends for?"

"R-Right just friends..."Eren says aloud with false happiness as his heart did flops in his chest.

"A-Anyways, this picnic is great. Maybe I should have joined you earlier, but then Jean was with you."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that time too. I really wanted to apologize first, but ever since last night I guess he just wanted to be with you." Eren theorized as he watched Armin's expression change at the mention of Jean. The once comfortable relaxed smile was replaced with a slight frown.

"Y-yeah..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Give me a shot here."

"I guess..."

"Is it about Jean?" Armin gave a nod.

"Is it because of the confession?" Another nod was given as confirmation. With a heavy sigh Eren mentally prepared himself for an unwanted conversation, but in a way having this conversation would help him in the long run.

"I-It's just why?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger I liked him too. But I was punished for it, and never saw him again. Now here I thought he had forgotten me and now he goes and confesses to me in front of the whole nation!"

"W-wait you use to like him!?"

"W-Well yeah, but we were young and it was a silly crush. It never worked out though at the time I wished it did."

"S-So what now? A-Are you going to accept his feelings?"

"I can't."

"Phew, I-I mean why not?"

"I mean even though his confession was like a drama and any girl would die for...I-I just can't. I-I don't deserve him, I'm weak and I never do anything right."

"That's a total lie."

"No it isn't, what does he like in a guy like me anyways!?I'm weak, I look more like a girl than anything, and I just have so many bad traits I can't even list now."

"Armin look at me. You are more than what you think you are. You're an amazing person!If anything you're too good for anyone."

"Y-You're just saying that..."

"No I'm not. I'm confident that you are."

"G-Gee thanks. But anyways as for Jean I think I just need time to sort things out."

"Take all the time you want, he can wait. He made you wait anyways."

"True."

"Anyways lets get to a more upbeat topic. Romeo and Juliette try outs are happening, and I think you and I should be the lead rolls."

"E-Eren..."

"I know it's kind of out of there, but it will totally get the press off our butts if we focus it more on our relationship right? We just need to be seen together more."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised Connie I would be his Juliette."

"W-Why!?"

"H-Hey don't get angry...I just think it's better that way."

"In what way is that better."

"Please calm down, Connie asked me first."

"Then who am suppose to audition with?'

"I don't know, you're pretty popular. Any girl would want to be your partner."

_Yeah,but I only want you as a partner. I don't want some other guy kissing you._

"Fine, but my plan would have made your life easier."

"Sorry about making this complicated, but it's the best choice. Plus we don't want the other students to think things are automatically handed to us. That's unfair to them."

"I guess you're right."

"Mhmm." Armin ended the conversation as he took another spoonful of the seemingly decent food. As the two remained eating quietly Armin counted the minutes until it would be an appropriate time for him to leave. Though he appreciated Eren's efforts, he still needed time alone away from the other's ever watching eyes. After a few more minutes of awkward silence the blond decided it was best that he leave.

"Hey, it's pretty late I should go to bed. I'm super tired." Armin informs the other who looks at him with panicked eyes.

"B-But wait, we never have any real alone time. I wanted us to get closer you know, like friends are suppose to be. Ask all the hard questions."

"But I'm tired, and won't we get in trouble?"

"When your dad owns this place you can get away with anything."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So take it easy."

"Yeah, but even if we're a special acceptation I want to be a good student here too."

"B-But..."

"Maybe next time, I've also had a long day."

"I guess you're right, well good night Armin."

"Goodnight Eren."

"Is everything set then?" Jean ask the camp counselor intently as he grasp onto the suit case that was next to him.

"Yes everything is set. You will just have to do the make-up work and study by yourself for a while. A shame you had to leave right when they were picking the partners for Romeo and Juliette." The counselor replies casually.

"Yes it is, but I have important family things that couldn't be avoided. I'm going to miss her."

"Ah, Ms. Cho Hee Jaeger. You know she's married, it's not the best to try to drift a married couple apart. It could hurt you career before it even starts. But I have t ask, why did you do it,confess to her that is?"

"It's simple, you can't control who you fall for. And sometimes the fates aren't as kind you know, it's better I got it off my chest now."

"I assume you're right, but will you tell her of your leave?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just feel like she needs a bit of time to think to herself. I also don't want her thinking I'm running away from my problems."

"I see well then, We'll be seeing you at the play."

"Yeah, until then."

* * *

**Admin: So totally forgot I had this chapter here. So imma just put it up, but now that this is up i can finally continue on the other chapters. If you get what I'm hinting at the end yay! I'm sorry for mistakes in this I really am.**


	18. A/N

So I am indecisive so I am leading it up to my readers which story should get updated first. Here is the poll, and it will end December 1,2017. Please vote so i know which fanfics deserve more attention.

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVs3AWin_qktywWm9hBIw9bbG8Um6FnL8Bkr3IjMhvoZ0ANw/viewform

Above is the link to the poll!Please help me!And until next time~!

**Author's Note:**

> Admin: So yeah pretty nervous using this website for the first time. Forgot to mention that earlier. Since I suck at describing, I wanted people to know this it what Armin's dress looks like.  
> http://www.yukisale.com/images/summer%20dress/wholesale%20korean%20dress%20k1222%20Pink4.jpg
> 
> I'm also planning to make it seem expensive for the fic so yeah, heads up. I hope you like it so far.
> 
> PLEASE IGNORE THIS NOTE AFTER YOU READ CHAPTER 1! I CAN'T SEEM TO TAKE THIS OFF!!!


End file.
